Lost and Found
by Lushcoltrane
Summary: A tragedy sends Jade away from everyone. Years later, Tori may have found her.
1. Chapter 1 Loss

Disclaimer: _Victorious _and its characters are the property of Schneider's Bakery and Nickelodeon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. No profit is intended or wanted for this story.

Note: Special thanks to LoganX5 for inestimable help with this story. Thanks to suggestiond from Logan, I trimmed down the 'travelogue' aspects of the story. I love Chicago and it's history but I did go overboard. Hope I trimmed enough so it wasn't too much of a school lesson.

**Chapter 1**

**Loss**

"NOOOOO! THEY CAN'T BE… MY BABEEE…!"

The screams echoed through the hospital ER after a raven-haired young woman was given life-shattering news.

* * *

_A Week Later… _

It was a sunny, brisk day in Los Angeles. A small crowd of mourners gathered near a pair of graves – one significantly, tragically small.

All in black, including the sling supporting her fractured left arm, Jade West-Oliver sat in the first row of chairs near the caskets, staring blankly at the lacquered surface of her husband's coffin. On the other side, mercifully hidden by the larger box, a smaller coffin awaited internment.

Tori Vega sat on her former enemy's left, her arm carefully wrapped around Jade as Jade's head rested uneasily on the woman's shoulder. Cat Valentine-Shapiro sat on the other side, holding Jade's cold, limp hand.

Behind them sat Cat's husband, Robbie, Andre Harris as well as Tori's sister, Trina, ready to do whatever they could for the broken woman. Even Erwin Sikowitz, their old teacher from Hollywood Arts was there for Jade.

The elder Vegas, Jade's brother, parents and her in-laws, the Olivers, were in attendance as well as over two dozen other mourners.

The graveside service was mercifully short after the funeral mass at the nearby Catholic Church.

As the service concluded, Jade spoke for the first time since she learned the horrible news in the hospital. "Beck… My baby, my little James…"

Collapsing as sobs racked her frame, Jade fell into Tori's embrace and her mind went completely blank.

The next day, after the wake and the dinner – neither of which she remembered – Jade packed two bags and left their - her apartment for the last time.

* * *

The day after, Tori was becoming frantic when she couldn't find Jade. Initially, fearing the worst, she finally got the building manager to let her into the apartment. No Jade, but evidence of what looked like a hasty packing job were all she found.

Grabbing her PearPhone, Tori quickly dialed the one other person Jade might turn to at this time. "Cat? I'm at Jade's place. No, I haven't heard from her either. That's why I came here. It… Cat, slow down. Wait a minute…. It looks like she packed some clothes and stuff but… No, I don't know where she went. I was hoping you did. No? Well, if she calls you, call me right away. Of course I'll call you back if I hear anything."

By this time, Jade West-Oliver was several hundred miles from Los Angeles and her old, now horribly broken life.

* * *

_Five Years Later… _

Tori Vega was on tour. Her fourth album was nearing platinum status as she was finishing a cross-country tour with another three-show stop in Chicago. This was actually her third trip to Chicago for a concert. The first time she performed at a small club on the North Side called the Double Door and had a marvelous time. Her second time, a couple of years ago, she opened for another band at the UIC Pavilion. This current set of shows was at a slightly smaller venue, an old converted movie theater on the North Side called the Vic. But , like the Double Door, she was the headliner.

Even though it was early April, Tori was amazed at how cold it was. The forecast that morning called for warmer temperatures and a light breeze. _This is warme_r? The Southern California native thought as she continued her stroll south along Michigan Avenue past the historic Water Tower Pumping Station across from the iconic Water Tower.

Her last stop in Chicago was early in the fall less than two years before. It was still quite warm but her itinerary didn't allow her time to do much sight-seeing or window-shopping. She wanted to see the Magnificent Mile as she had often heard it compared to Rodeo Drive back home.

_It's like freezing…_ came the thought when she stepped into the shadow of one of the towers along Michigan and the breeze picked up momentarily.

For a Los Angelino, a forty-eight degree day would seem to be freezing. But what really bothered Tori, in her scarf, heavy coat and gloves, were the people strolling along wearing jackets or even wind-breakers. There were a couple of goons in shorts and t-shirts. _Idiots_, she thought.

The shops – Neiman-Marcus, Saks-5th Avenue, Vera Wang, etc – were all on a comparable scale to Rodeo but the character was different. In LA, mainly the well-to-do and tourists were seen on Rodeo. Here, people from all walks of life were strolling the sidewalks and side streets with their own trendy shops. Often there were street musicians playing all manner of portable instruments, including some kids playing drums on old, upended PVC buckets in front of the Walgreens near the Water Tower.

Tori listened to each musician, especially the kids with the 'drums', and always left a nice tip. _They're better than a lot of recording session drummers._

The rising star was pleasantly surprised at the fact that only a few of the people along Michigan recognized her. _Well, a lot of my fans are in school after all._ But her new album was garnering interest beyond her earlier tween and teen audience so Tori couldn't help but wonder if it was the large-lensed sunglasses she wore. _Maybe Clark Kent had something there…_

That thought was dashed when the first fan/admirer asked for her autograph. And about another half-dozen or so along the sidewalk as she ambled south.

Eventually, she reached the Tribune Tower at the south end of the Mile, a gothic-inspired building towering over the plaza near the Chicago River. Tori's pace slowed as she walked around the base of the building, looking at the rocks, brick fragments and other relics from locations around the world that were set in the concrete base of the tower. Everything from a pieces of the Parthenon, Angkor Wat, the the Great Pyramid of Cheops, the World Trade Center ruins, Normandy, Iwo Jima, Abraham Lincoln's Tomb to Corregidor Island. In the concrete near each piece was inscribed the origin location. Some she couldn't help but wonder how such a fragment was available – such as the Great Wall of China, the Vatican or the Taj Mahal.

She took a couple of dozen pictures of the various stones as well as the arched entrance to the building, the white, stucco Wrigley Building across the street and the Michigan Avenue Bridge to the south.

At the southeast corner of the tower was a large, plate-glass window that looked out across the large, open space known as Pioneer Court and the bridge beyond. Behind the window was a small, satellite radio studio for WGN-AM. At the moment, the studio was empty but TVs above and inside the windows showed the local WGN News at Noon, which started locally at 11:00, with sound reaching the plaza from speakers mounted outside.

She smiled, remembering her early morning appearance on the WGN Morning News promoting her previous concert tour. She even performed one of her new hits near the end of the show. The newscasters and crew were among the loosest groups of that sort she'd had to deal with – more like a morning drive time radio crew than a newsroom. The only problem was the abominable hour she had to be up.

_At least I don't have to be on the air at some ungodly hour everyday like the early morning news teams do,_ Tori thought. She was scheduled to appear again for a brief interview and song during the 9 o'clock hour the next morning. The Morning News ran from 4 AM to 10 AM on channel 9 locally. Tori always wondered how the newscasters on WGN, CNN, Headline News or the other outlets – both local and national - didn't get bored reporting on the same stories or weather every half hour.

Turning away from the small studio, she walked over to a tall, bronze bust of a man wearing glasses holding a document with a microphone in front of him. The inscription was Jack Brickhouse. The name didn't mean anything to the young woman – in fact, the first thing she thought of was an old disco hit from her parents' childhood. But around the pedestal was a list of his accomplishments as a newscaster and sportscaster in Chicago for over 40 years from the War Years to the decade before she was born.

Taking a picture of the memorial, Tori made a mental note to Wikipedia him when she got back to the hotel. Even though she wasn't much of a sports enthusiast, she did love show business and that included the history of radio and television.

She thought about getting a light lunch and debated what she wanted. While she considered her options, the biting breeze gusted up from the south so she decided not to cross the river to the Loop and reversed her course, heading back towards the Tower.

Tori's new plan was to cross Michigan to the Wrigley Building and head back north towards the Drake Hotel where she was staying. She saw a mid-block crosswalk near the sidewalk studio.

As she neared the studio, movement caught her eye. Turning, she saw a woman leaning over the desk where one of the microphones was set up as she was readying for a broadcast.

Tori had actually done _The Today Show_ in Rockefeller Center, along with other network affiliate studios across the country, so a street front broadcast wasn't much of a big deal to her. As she was about to turn away, the woman looked up and familiar greenish-blue eyes locked with soft brown eyes.

It was Jade!

Tori felt her heart trip in her chest at the realization. She had been trying to find the woman for the past five years. She googled Jade West, Jade Oliver and, of course, Jade West-Oliver. She tried every search engine she could find. When she toured, she scoured local phone books as well. She even hired a couple of private detective firms that specialized in missing persons. All in vain.

But here, in front of her surprised eyes, was Jade. Her shorter hair hung to her shoulders and still had a silky sheen but it was back to its original soft, dark brown with no obvious highlights. She didn't have as much eye makeup and, from a distance, it looked like she had given up on the piercings. But it was Jade.

For her part, Jade had a deer-in-the-headlights look.

They held each other's eyes for what seemed an eternity. Then Jade blinked, turned and ran from the studio into the building.

Tori shook her head then headed towards the Tribune's main entrance. She stepped into the high-ceilinged, gothic lobby and looked around. At the front desk, under a giant relief map of Illinois, she asked a security guard, "Do you know Jade West-Oliver? I'm sure I saw her in the studio window."

"I'm sorry, don't know the name. Only a coupla people from the radio station come here to do their shows and that name don't ring any bells."

"Okay, can I go in to see her?"

"No, not by yourself. Naturally, security's tight since the Times bombing in New York a coupla years ago. Lemme see if someone can…" He trailed off as he picked up a phone and called back to the satellite WGN office.

A few minutes later, a staffer came out, an attractive woman in her mid-thirties. "I'm Sue Phillips. I handle the overall operations here at the Tower station. Can I help you?"

"Hi, I thought I saw someone I knew in the studio a couple of minutes ago. Do you know a Jade West-Oliver?"

"No, I'm sorry." The woman looked genuinely sad to impart that news as she could see how eager Tori was to find this Jade woman. "Wait!" Tori turned back towards the woman. "West?"

Tori nodded and the woman slapped her forehead, "Of course! The early afternoon show… Liz does that. Could you mean Liz West?"

"Liz?" Tori asked. She then remembered Jade's middle name – Elizabeth. "Yes, that's her. That has to be her! Can I see her? See, we were friends back in high school and…"

"Oh my god! You're Tori Vega!" Sue interrupted, recognition evident on her face. "My daughter loves your music. I'm a huge fan too."

"Uh, thank you, but back to Jade…uh, Liz…"

"Oh, yes, I'm sorry. I never knew she knew anyone famous. But she never really talks about herself or her past. All I really know is that she grew up somewhere in the Southwest."

"Yeah, Hollywood actually. We went to Hollywood Arts High School together," Tori said quickly, anxious to see Jade again.

"Come on, let's go see if she's free. Her show starts at noon and she's on until 3 when Garry Meier comes on." Sue led Tori through the door into a main corridor, adding, "She's only been here a few years but she's got quite a following."

The corridors and offices didn't reflect the classic exterior design of the Tower but Tori wasn't surprised. The woman led Tori to the studio annex but there was no sign of Jade/Liz.

"I was sure she'd be here. Oh, wait. There's her engineer and sound man," Sue pointed to the man and waved him over, "Steve? Is Liz here? This young lady knows her and wanted to say hello."

"No. Sorry Susie. She was getting ready for the broadcast then came in here, saying she couldn't do the show. She claimed she was sick. And she did look paler than usual," the middle-aged studio engineer explained.

Sue and Steve talked briefly as Sue arranged some filler from the main broadcast facilities on the North Side.

Tori didn't really pay attention to the conversation, she felt like her heart had plummeted to her stomach. She was genuinely distressed to see Jade after all this time but not to be able to talk to her. She had so much to say, so much she wanted to know.

"Ms. Vega? Are you alright?" Sue asked, concern in her voice.

"I… I'm fine. I'm just…disappointed. I really…" Tori shook her head and blinked rapidly, fighting back tears. She muttered to herself, "After all this time, I just missed Jade…"

The singer took a deep breath and said, "Well, thank you. I'm sorry to have troubled you."

Tori headed back towards the lobby. Sue hurried to catch up, "Ms. Vega? Please, wait a minute?"

In the lobby, Tori turned and waited for Sue to catch up, "Please, call me Tori."

Sue smiled, "Thank you. Where are you staying? I can let Liz know and ask her to call you there."

"I'm at the Drake," Tori replied, giving the woman her room number. "I have to leave for the theater for a short rehearsal - more of a sound check really - tonight at around 6 or 6:30 though."

"Yes, your show. My daughter, Carly, was so disappointed that she couldn't go."

Even as she was focussed on Jade, Tori loved her fans. She bit her lower lip for a moment. "I can arrange for you and your daughter to come to the show. Would tomorrow night be good? Or I have shows on Saturday and Sunday."

"Oh, thank you but that's not necessary. But I will try to call Liz and let her know you'd love to see her."

"Listen, the show is small payback for your kindness. Even in cities where I don't know anyone, I get comp tickets. And I'd hate to disappoint anyone named Carly," Tori said with a smile, thinking of her old friend from Seattle.

"I'll call Liz from my office. Would you like to wait and see if…" Sue invited.

"Of course."

While Sue tried to call Jade/Liz's cell, Tori sat on the edge of a chair in front of Sue's desk, looking at the items scattered around the room. A diploma in journalism from the University of Wisconsin-Madison, certificates of recognition from the Tribune and WGN, piles of reports and charts scattered on her desk, some books (reference and technical) and pictures of her family.

Tori used her PearHD and called her manager about the tickets. In minutes, arrangements were made and Tori had four tickets made available at the Vic's Will Call for her Friday concert for Sue, Carly and Carly's best friend. She also made arrangements for backstage passes for all four tickets.

While she made a point of setting aside a ticket and VIP pass in each stop on her tour, with instructions for the ticket window/ushers to keep a look out for a Gothic looking woman, Tori knew, from past experience, that the fourth ticket and pass (one set for each of the three shows) would likely not be used. But she hoped that slim hope that Jade might come see her perform. But she now adjusted the description from Goth to young brunette.

After Tori told her about the tickets and passes, Sue beamed. "Thank you so much, Ms…uh, Tori. I can't tell you how happy Carly will be. Me too." Sue's smile faded slightly, "I'm sorry but I couldn't get Liz on her phone. I left a message and also called her apartment, leaving another message. I'll also try her a little later and tell her about the tickets and passes."

"Thank you, Sue. I appreciate that. So, what'll you do for her time slot?" Tori asked out of curiosity.

"We have some earlier taped shows we can announce as a repeat so her usual callers won't waste time trying to call in. I'm surprised at Liz though. She's one of the best of the on-air talent for being on time and totally prepared. She's really a true pro. Hell, I have to practically get a court order to make her take a vacation."

"Well, thank you for trying. I do appreciate it."

Tori smiled that famous, poster-selling smile of hers and then asked, "I'm kinda hungry. Where's a good place to grab some lunch?"

"Well, depends on what you want. There's Pizzeria Uno or Pizzeria Due over on Wabash, a Pot-Belly, a couple of Chinese places and a new Famous Dave's, that's a local barbecue place, over on Chicago Avenue."

"Isn't there a famous burger joint around here?"

"Oh, yes, the Goat. Billy Goat Tavern. It's right across the street on Lower Michigan Avenue."

"That's the place!"

As Sue gave Tori the simple directions – basically across the street and down the stairway in the sidewalk, Tori asked if Sue'd like to join her.

"Well, there's nothing I need to worry about here apparently. At least until Garry comes in at 2 or 2:30 to prep for his show. Sure, why not?" Sue replied.

They headed across Michigan and down the steps to the lower level of Chicago, a shadowy area of streets mainly lined with loading docks. "Most of this area is used for freight and deliveries. Billy Goat is one of the few public places down here." Sue pointed south towards the Michigan Avenue Bridge, "That's where Costner met Sean Connery in _The Untouchables_ and beyond that is Lower Wacker Drive where the Blues Brothers had part of their big chase scene. Also part of the chase between Batman and the Joker in _The Dark Knight_. A lot of movies and TV shows have been filmed in Chicago."

Entering the Billy Goat, they took a small flight of steps down. The grill area was directly in front of them. To the right, the old-fashioned bar extended along the front and side walls. Old 1950s era chrome and linoleum tables were arrayed between the bar and the grill. On the other side of the grill was another area full of tables. The place had an old-fashioned feel but was lively and well-maintained.

The dark-paneled walls were festooned with framed articles and enlarged copies of by-lines from writers and columnists for both the Chicago Tribune and the Sun-Times. There were even some older ones from the old news bureaus as well as autographed celebrity pictures posing with the owners, both Sam Sianis, the original owner, and his son, Sam Jr.

And it was busy with a decent pre-lunch crowd. Most were business people having informal lunch meetings or just there to scarf down a quick bite before returning to their offices. They barely noticed anyone in the place beyond the range of their table or barstool.

Tori was delighted when she ordered her cheeseburger and fries and the cook yelled, "Cheezborger! No fries, cheeps!"

"Just like Belushi," Sue commented with a smile. "Ask for a Pepsi…"

Before Tori could say anything, the cook yelled, "No Pipzee, Coke!"

Sue waved off the soda announcement, "I think I'll have a beer. You?"

"Sounds good," Tori said.

Over Sue's protest, Tori paid for lunch and Sue led them to recently emptied table away from most of the ruckus of the place at lunchtime. She went to the bar and got beers for them as well. "I got the beers too."

They sat and Tori savored the big, sloppy, greasy cheeseburger with grilled onions and the potato chips. The belly-pleasing food went well with a Lite draft. "I'm gonna have to work out a little more tomorrow after the morning interview. But it's worth it."

"Most of those bylines are from older, retirned newsmen. Some from the old Daily News and others from the Trib or the Sun-Times. The old wire service bureaus were all pretty much located around here and the Sun-Times used to be where the base of the Trump Tower is now. They relocated to the Merchandise Mart when Trump bought out the land. Nowadays, the only news people you see here are mainly the grunt staffers from the Trib.

"Nothing like the old days when Mike Royko would actually come in here to sit at the bar and finish his column with the help of the drinkers and the bartenders," Sue said with a wistful smile, nostaglic for a time that was winding down when she entered high school.

"That's cool. I don't know if we have anything like this in LA." Tori pointed to the bag of chips, "Jay's? These are good. We don't have these out in LA, unfortunately."

Sue lightly tapped Tori's bag of Jay's Potato Chips. "Another bit of Chicago history here. The Japp family had their name on the bags of the potato chips they sold before the war. After Pearl Harbor, the brand name changed to Jay's and stayed that way."

"You're pretty knowledgeable about Chicago," Tori observed.

"That's Liz. She loves history and always has some tidbit in her show."

_Jade likes history? How much else don't I know about her?_

Sue inadvertently interrupted Tori's reverie by asking, "Can you tell me about you and Liz?"

Looking a little confused, Tori replied, "Yes?"

"Were you a couple in school?"

"No! No, we were just friends… Well, frenemies first. But not…"

"I'm sorry. It's just that you had the same look my kid brother did when he found his old high school sweetheart. And now they've been happily married for almost four years."

"Well, no… It's not like that," Tori replied. But, deep inside, she was actually wondering about what she really felt for Jade. She did love her as a friend but was there more she never wanted to acknowledge?

"Well, I guess I just misunderstood. I'm sorry."

"No, don't worry about it Sue. I…" Tori blushed. "I was just upset that I came so close to finding Jade only for her to disappear. After five years…" Her voice trailed off.

"Don't worry, Tori. I'm sure it'll all work out. Can I ask what happened?"

"Jade suffered a traumatic loss but it's really not my place to talk about this."

"I could tell there was something. She's a very open person except when it comes to her past."

_Jade, an open person? Is this really the Jade I knew? Could this be that mythic double everyone is supposed to have? No, a doppleganger wouldn't have run away._

Sue snickered then added, "I didn't want to like her when she came on the job. She got the job through some family connections so I figured she'd be a real pain in the… Well, you know. But, when I actually met her, I felt she really needed a friend and support." Sue smiled wistfully. "And, I'm happy to say she is marvelous on the air. She's built up such a rapport with her audience."

For the next few minutes, Tori listened, fascinated at the relationship, professional and personal, Sue and Jade shared. She was glad there was someone for the former Goth. "Liz iss very much a loner. I don't think she even dates. But I have been able to get her to come to my place for holidays and an occasional impromptu dinner." Sue laughed, "I actually tried to set her up with a guy my husband works with but… God, what a disaster!"

Tori smiled, remembering Jade's attitude in school. "I know exactly what you mean."

Tori related the time she and Andre tried to get her a new boyfriend. Sue shook her head and said, "Fortunately she didn't chase me around the house or anything…"

"So, how old is Carly?" Tori asked, changing the subject.

"She's twelve. She's the apple of our eye and, to be honest, she has her father wrapped around her little finger…"

Tori laughed, remembering her own childhood. How Trina tried to do that but Tori managed it without even trying.

"Would your husband like a ticket too?"

"Nah. Stan'll be at the Cubs-Reds game tomorrow night. It's one of the rare Friday night games at Wrigley. So, have you ever played the Vic?"

"No. My first time."

"It's a marvelous venue. I went to a lot of shows there when I was younger. Older and newer acts. Saw the Brian Setzer Orchestra, Poi Dog Pondering, David Gilmour… Oh so many shows. It's one of the best venues in the city. The only other theater I like almost as much is the Park West…"

Eventually lunch was done and Sue had to get back to work. The two new friends reached upper Michigan and parted with a hug and goodbyes.

"See you tomorrow, Sue." Tori called as she headed back towards her hotel, walking off part of the cheezborger, cheeps and the two beers.

Later, after their session at the Vic, she had a lite dinner with her manager and her band at the hotel then went to bed early, still planning to run extra in the morning.

* * *

Tori got up early and was taken to the main WGN Studios on the North Side to be interviewed by the Morning News crew. It was as much fun as her previous appearance a year and half before. They all joked around and Robin Baumgarten said, "What I wouldn't give for you cheekbones!"

"Me too," Paul Conrad, the morning weatherman agreed, a distinct touch of sarcasm in his voice.

She performed a shortened version of one of her latest songs, _Searching, _in the final moments of the 9 o'clock hour before the Morning News ended. She was asked back to sing again on the Midday News at the midpoint, after Tom Skilling's weather report, and also to close the show at 1 PM.

"I'd love too," Tori replied. "When should I be back?"

With a little over two hours free, she decided to walk around as she missed her morning run. Nearby was the newly opened riverwalk along the North Branch of the Chicago River. It looked inviting and she set off, keeping track of the time so she could cross over at one of the bridges spanning the water and head back to the studio facilities in time to do the show.

* * *

The night's show was a huge success. Standing ovations caused Tori to do three encores – a new record. For the last encore, she came out and did an a capella version of _Make It Shine_

As with all her shows, she had a weird mix of adrenaline and fatigue. And she drained two bottles – one of water and another of grape Gatorade. She pulled off the shiny mini-skirt and the sparkly heels, massaging her feet – strutting and dancing in those shoes was rough.

_At least they aren't those monstrosities from Pazinni that Trina always had to have, _Tori smiled to herself as she pulled on a Chicago t-shirt, jeans and sandals. She always tried to wear a local t-shirt when she met fans after a show.

After changing, she wrapped a small towel around her neck, patting her brow with it, as she went to meet the lucky winners of the back stage passes for this show. There were about a dozen fans waiting for her and she spent the next hour chit-chatting with them, posing for pictures and signing posters, CDs and t-shirts.

While trying to be available to all her fans, she did spend most of her time near Sue, Carly and Carly's friend Erin. Sue managed to explain she hadn't really had a chance to talk to Liz. The woman came in for that day's show just before air time and left right after, claiming she was still feeling ill.

Finally, the fans were ushered out, all busy texting their friends proudly. Tori gave Sue and each of the girls a hug before they left.

Tori then thanked the members of the Vic's staff that were backstage and headed out the stage door to her limo. As she was getting in, one of the seemingly innumerable L trains, that ran to and from the Belmont L Station behind the theater, passed loudly overhead.

The limo headed east on Belmont to Lake Shore Drive and south towards the Drake. Exhausted but still wired from the show, Tori sat back and watched the darkness of Lake Michigan pass by along the left, occasional lights from boats visible on the water. Glancing to the right, she saw Lincoln Park then the Gold Coast pass by. She saw it all but her mind was focused on Jade.

In her room, Tori took a shower then raided the mini-bar and fixed a scotch and water. She lay back on the bed with the TV turned on. Again, she wasn't paying attention to _The Late Show_. She wanted to know what Jade had been up to. And why she ran away from her friends.

From her.

Setting the empty glass to the side, Tori fell asleep, her dreams full of images of Jade.

* * *

Unseen by Tori, in the back of the Vic audience, a stunning brunette enjoyed the show. Jade had bought the ticket weeks before. She had seen each of Tori's shows in Chicago over the years as well as other nearby venues. And these three shows were no exception. And she always stayed back away from the reflected light of the stage. At the Double Door show, Jade was worried that Tori would recognize her but went anyway, in a stylish slouch hat and darkened glasses.

Tonight, she waited across Sheffield Avenue in the shadows of the condos there and watched as Tori's limo pulled out from behind the theater, under the L structure, onto the side street and across the front of the Vic towards Belmont.

Then she headed home to her apartment in Wrigleyville, a few blocks north. In bed, she was prepared for a repeat of her nightmares.

They had been a constant presence for Jade, making sleep nearly impossible for months after the accident. The frequency tapered off but, whenever she saw Tori on TV or, especially after a live show when the singer was in Chicago or Milwaukee, the nightmares returned.

Jade was sure they'd be worse tonight since Tori had seen her in the Tower, even though she had a quiet sleep the previous night. The former Goth felt a mix of relief and apprehension knowing Tori had found her. And she was sure that would only intensify the dreams.

The nightmare did come to her that night, as it often had over the past five years. But this time, as she sat in shock in the hospital and through to the funeral, she realized Tori was there for her. And the horror eased for a night.

* * *

Saturday morning, Tori woke up early, got her sweats out and ran along Oak Street Beach towards the North Avenue Beach then over the pedestrian walkway between the beach and Lincoln Park. From there, a lap around the lagoon then back the same way to the Drake. The route was sparsely populated. An occasional early sunbather on the cool beach sand, some fishermen on the breakwaters and some scattered people strolling along the wide sidewalks near the beach as well as the park.

_Well, it is only 9 AM,_ Tori thought. _And it's still fucking cold!_ _Most sane people are probably still sleeping in…_

After ordering breakfast from room service, she stripped and stepped into the shower. In one of the Drake's fluffy robes and her hair wrapped up in a towel turban, Tori sat down to her meal. As she ate, she gazed out the suite's north-looking window at the beach and the lake to her right. She contemplated what she could do until she had to meet the limo just after 6:30 for her 8 o'clock show.

But she couldn't focus on anything other than the fact that she was in the same town as Jade. How could she find the woman? Tori considered hitting up Sue, even possibly trying a bribe of tickets to her next two shows. Then she remembered arranging that for the Philips women already.

_Jade, where are you? Please God, I just want to talk to her…_

The phone rang. She got up and picked up the receiver. "Hello?"

"Tori?" The still-familiar voice caused Tori's heart rate to pick up.

"J-Jade?"

"Very good, Vega." Tori couldn't help but snicker.

"Jade, I've… Can we meet?" She fought the begging tone she felt coming out, "Please?"

"I don't know. I'm…" A sigh came over the line, "Okay. Lunch?"

"That'd be great!" Tori exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Do you know Leona's? On Sheffield?"

"No, but I'm sure I can find it."

"Okay. How about 1 o'clock?"

Tori's smile was practically splitting her skull as she simple said, "Yes."

"Okay… Um… I guess I'll see you then."

"Definitely."

Silence for several seconds. Tori thought her old friend had hung up when she heard, "Um Vega… I…don't… About LA…" A deep sigh and she said, "I'll see you then."

And then Tori heard the connection break. But she was giddy, nervous, thrilled, freaked out and already trying to figure out what to wear…


	2. Chapter 2 Reunion

Disclaimer: _Victorious _and its characters are the property of Schneider's Bakery and Nickelodeon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. No profit is intended or wanted for this story.

Note: Special thanks to LoganX5 for inestimable help with this story. Thanks to suggestions from Logan, I trimmed down the 'travelogue' aspects of the story. I love Chicago and it's history but I did go overboard. Hope I trimmed enough so it wasn't too much of a school lesson.

* * *

Anxious to see her friend, Tori arrived fifteen minutes early. She debated waiting on the sidewalk outside. Then, worried that she might cause Jade to second guess the meeting, she went inside.

Leona's is located a couple of blocks north of the Vic Theater. It's a comfortable, three-story restaurant with dark wood panelling, booths and tables arranged in a couple of areas of the first floor, and presumably upstairs as well. The bar area looked typical of the few Chicago restaurants Tori had been in. A long, wooden bar with two large, multi-brand beer taps made of shiny brass. The bar back was a series of mirrors within matching dark wood paneling and plenty of name-brand liquor.

Although it was warmer than a few days before when she strolled the Mile, Tori opted for a booth inside rather than the tables set up on the sidewalk. She had a good view of the front door and the host station as well as Sheffield Avenue through the front windows.

Ordering an iced tea, Tori cut a slice off a loaf of fresh-baked bread always provided to customers and tried the butter brought with it. There was a slightly sweet flavor to the small tub of butter and Tori smiled, thinking she could just eat the bread and butter for lunch.

The menu offered a wide variety of items. A lot of Italian food as well as more 'American' fare. Several things caught her eye but Tori wanted to see what Jade would order.

Glancing at her watch for the tenth – or was it twentieth? – time, Tori began to worry that Jade wouldn't show. It was nearly twenty minutes after 1 PM and Jade, who had invariably been painfully prompt - to the point of being embarrassingly early - throughout high school and college, still hadn't arrived.

Another fifteen minutes and Tori despaired of seeing Jade when she glanced at the front entrance and again saw the woman she had searched for the past five years. She waved, trying not to be too enthusiastic, and Jade nodded.

Tori stood up and pulled Jade into a hug which, surprisingly, Jade returned. The singing star quietly said, "I missed you."

Releasing Jade, Tori sat back down. She didn't want to hold the embrace and force Jade to say anything. She wanted to ask so many questions and find out what happened to her friend but Tori knew she'd need to give the othe woman her own time to speak. She was just so happy to finally see Jade again.

"Hi Tori," Jade said quietly. "Sorry I'm late. I…" She looked down at the table then back up and went on. "I want to be honest. I almost didn't come. I spent the last half hour standing on the corner of Belmont and Sheffield arguing with myself."

Reaching across the table, Tori gently, briefly laid her hand on Jade's, saying, "I'm just glad you're here." She motioned to the waitress and asked, "You want something to drink?"

Jade nodded and addressed their server, "Hey Jean, how's school going?"

"Good Liz. I aced the advance business management midterm."

"Great! Hey, I'd like you to meet my friend, Tori Vega."

"Oh my god! I thought that was you… I was going to ask but…" The flustered girl wiped her hand on her apron then extended it to shake Tori's hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Jean. Any friend of Jade's…" A look of confusion crossed the girl's face and Tori amended her statement, "I guess I should say Liz."

Jean glanced back over her shoulder, "Can I mention this to…?"

"Of course," Tori said with a smile. She actually did enjoy the trappings of fame.

"Just don't let it get out of hand, Jean," Jade warned. "In the meantime, a pint of Honker's Ale, please."

Tori decided a single beer won't hurt and ordered the same.

As Jean went to get their beers, she whispered to the host and hostess and several servers who came by to meet the star and get her autograph. Even the bartender took a break. After that, Tori was noticed by a few of their fellow diners and signed autographs for them. Soon enough, the pair was left alone, although not soon enough for Jade.

The former Goth was surprised at how good it felt to be with Tori again. They had slowly become friends their senior year and that friendship grew in college. By the time they graduated, Jade had to admit Tori was her best friend. And she had missed her.

Tori broke in on her reverie, "So, what's good here?"

Jade smiled, "Just about everything." In a lower voice, she added, "Well, the pizza is good but there are a lot of better places around town.

"Oh, and I hope you have an appetite," the former Goth added.

"I can eat…" Tori said with a smile. "I like your shorter hairstyle. It looks really good on you. And, while black suited you, I'm glad you went back to your natural color."

She didn't mention the missing eyebrow and nose piercing or the lip stud Jade sported their senior year through college. Tori could see a small indentation in Jade's nose though.

Jade blushed a bit and thanked her. "You look great too, Vega. The hair is longer than I remember but I like it."

"I had considered cutting it short but…"

"Don't! You…just wouldn't be the same… I mean… Oh, hell, Vega, shave your head for all I care," Jade said, her eyes watching the bubbles rise in her pint.

Tori smiled, "I'm glad you haven't changed that much, Jade. Speaking of which, what do I call you? Liz or Jade?"

"Whatever, Vega."

"I'll stick with Jade. It's easier for me since that's who you are to me."

Though she'd be loathe to admit it, Jade was secretly thrilled. She saw it almost as a secret between the two of them.

Jean returned. "Have you decided? Or do you need a few more minutes?"

"Are you in any rush? Anything scheduled for today?" Jade asked Tori.

"Nope. Not 'til I go to the theater at 6:30 or so. Why?"

"I… I think I'd like to take my time today here. If that's okay with you?"

Tori nodded with a big smile, "Very okay."

Jade looked at the menu and replied, "We'll just start with some appetizers for the moment. Let's go with the Mozzarella Thicks and…" Glancing at Tori, "Buffalo strips?" Tori nodded and Jade confirmed, "An order of buffalo strips."

"So Jade. Big time radio personality? What's that all about?"

Jade seemd to relax a bit as she answered, "Well, when I got here, I needed a job. I have a cousin at the Tribune Corporation. He asked and WGN Radio took me on – reluctantly, I might add. But, you know I know my way around a studio."

"Yeah, I loved to listen to your Sunday late night show on USC's campus radio station. I went to sleep many times our senior year with your voice the last I heard." Tori realized what she had said and turned away, blushing.

"I loved that. I got to play whatever I wanted from 11 'til 5 AM. And I did. Didn't take long for me to find that jazz was the perfect fit though. My campus ratings went up when I went that route – Miles, Coltrane, Brubeck, Bird, even swing like Goodman or…"

"Origins of jazz like Scott Joplin and W.C. Handy."

"Wow, you did listen, Vega. I really got into the history of jazz – from ragtime to fusion. So much great music…"

Tori nodded. She already had plans to try to incorporate jazz into her next album. Pop was a great start but she didn't want to flame out as her audience grew up. She realized Jade had been speaking and stopped musing.

"…but WGN doesn't play music though, at least not in several decades. It's a news and sports station. My first six months were full of doing reporting from places around the city, I got to know several cops, one of the medical examiners and a few firemen and EMTs. That came in handy when a big story broke on an arson ring burning abandoned houses and other buildings on the West Side in the Humboldt Park and Garfield Park neigborhoods. They started to move into the South Austin area and some homeless men were killed in one of their burns.

"The arson squad told me, in confidence, that it was a probable team. Maybe even a burn for hire. The fact that I kept that out of any report initially helped me tremendously. The police were more willing to talk to me off the record.

"Anyway, they finally found the evidence they needed. I got to ride along when they busted the perp. He eventually rolled on his partners. Turns out, they were burning the places for kicks, not profit.

"Since I managed to get the story first, I actually got it on the air before anyone else. I even got to break it on the WGN Morning News – the first TV report of the story. And I got a co-byline in the Tribune when the story was published that morning.

"I was on such a high! In less than twelve hours, I was with the firemen and cops on the bust, got the rest of the story from the lead tec - detective – and got it on the radio before the morning news rush then I'm on TV and in the Tribune. I was back on WGN for the Noon News and, when I finally got home, I got to see my report on CLTV several times. I was too pumped to sleep and was a wreck the next day but I loved it!

"And that's when I got a lucky break. I happened to be in the studio when the late morning guy called in sick. With no one else available, they tapped me and I went on the air ad libbing a four-hour show.

"Carlton didn't make it back. Turned out his 'head cold' was an interview in New York and he quit the next day. I think he's doing well there but we really don't talk about him.

"Since I was able handle four hours easily, I got offered the gig on a short-term basis. Thaqt was over three years ago and I've been on the air since then. Well, with some schedule changes."

Tori was beaming at her friend, "I'm so glad. I was so afraid that when I did manage to find you that… Never mind. So, what do you like most about the job?"

"Wait a minute, Vega. You've been searching for me?" Tori blushed and nodded. "Why?"

"You're my best friend. I've been worried about you ever since…" Tori trailed off and glanced over as the waitress set their appetizers down, grateful for the interruption. "Holy crap! What the hell are those?"

'Those' were three large blocks of fried mozarella cheese. Next to them was another plate with several buffalo-style chicken wings along with sides of bleu cheese dressing and celery sticks.

Jade, who had turned away, blinking her suddenly watery eyes, said, "Those are fried mozzarella slabs. With dipping sauce."

Jade divvied up the wings and cheese. "Dig in."

As they finished the appetizers, which Tori loved, they both ordered another beer.

"So, Honker's Ale? A local brewery?"

"Yep. Goose Island Brewery. Goose Island itself is in the middle of the North Branch of the river. The brewpub in Lincoln Park became one of the most popular local micro-breweries. Another opened in Wrigleyville and they started selling their beer in local liquor stores. They ended up being bought out by Anheuser-Busch. But they still like to keep the local aspect like 312 beer or Green Line Ale. 312 ia named for the downtown area code – which used to be most of northeast Illinois.

"Did you know Chicago, before Prohibition, had more breweries than just about any other city in the US?"

Tori looked at Jade, a slightly puzzled look on her face. "Oh, I found I have a love of local history. This city has so many stories… And I use them on my show. See, that first show, I opened the phone lines to listeners. It was fun, irritating, eye-opening… Just about any adjective you care to name.

"Anyway, once I had the gig, I started to research Chicago and the area around. I would bring up subjects like the Cubs Curse, City Hall politics, relations with downstate Illinois, the Dillinger killing, UFOs at O'Hare, whatever would get the callers calling. And I knew I had to have my facts straight. So I spent a lot of time reading histories of Chicago. Both good and bad."

"Wow. You hated history, Jade!" Tori replied.

"Yeah, but in school it was all dates and documents. And Drebs was a boring-ass teacher!" Tori giggled at that apt description. "But this is real life, which is what history really is."

The waitress came up and Jade asked, "Ready to order?"

"Yeah, I guess. Any suggestions Jade?"

"The crusted romano chicken is excellent. You get two roasted, boneless breasts with a coating of romano cheese as well as the sides. The chicken alfredo parmesan is also served with the crusted romano chicken."

"I'll have that. With the salad and some more of this great bleu cheese dressing."

Jade ordered the same, "And extra bleu cheese for both of us. Oh, and Jean? Take your time with the entrées. Those salads will take some time…"

They spent more time just talking casually. Jade described more of her job and some of the more interesting callers she'd had. "And about eight or nine months ago we moved the show from the WGN studios on Bradley Place on the North Side to the studio in the Tribune Tower. Oh, and during the baseball season, I often get the afternoons off when the Cubs play at home or when the Sox have an afternoon home game."

"Do you go to the games? Or any others?" Tori asked, remembering trips with her father to see the Dodgers at their stadium in Chavez Ravine.

Jade nodded. "I get the tickets comped through the station. I've been to see the Cubs, the Sox, Da Bears, the Bulls, the Blackhawks, the DePaul Blue Demons. Yadda yadda yadda…

"Okay, enough about me. What about you?"

Tori decided to go along with Jade's change of subject. It was far from enough but she knew, if Jade wanted to talk, she would. "Well, my second album became a big hit. And the sole top 40 hit is still used in movies and TV, as I'm sure you know. Another song was used for that Toyota commercial and I really started to get noticed.

"That horrible Northridge incident?" Tori giggled. "It actually helped. The fact that I could keep singing the Anthem – which is one of the hardest songs in the world to sing – while that damned dog dragged me all over the gym… That seems to have been a bigger impetus for my career than the PMA Show."

"I know I made fun of you when it happened, but I knew how good you were – are when you managed to sing the entire song. But, I had to make fun of you when you made it home that night. I'm sorry I didn't sympathize and… Well, you know…:

"Sorry. For that time and for interrupting you," Jade finished with a smile.

"It's okay Jade. By then, I knew you were just riding me for the sake of riding me." Tori paused as she smiled ar her friend then continued her narrative, "The tours started with my first album, southern California at first, then the West Coast up to Seattle… Well, I kinda got to see the country after the second album came out. My first show here followed…"

"I know," Jade interrupted. "I saw you at UIC, the Double Door the year before, even the impromptu a capella show you put on at Shuba's that year."

"You were there? I didn't see you at any of them. The Pavillion I can understand. But the other two places aren't that big…"

"I stayed near the back and left after your last song. I saw you later that year at Milwaukee's SummerFest and at the Wisconsin State Fair in West Allis too. You really wowwed them there!"

"You were there and you didn't come to see me?"

Jade looked way, took a long drink of her beer and coughed. "I wanted to but…" Jade sighed deeply, "I wasn't ready."

"Jade, I don't know what to say…"

Seeing their watiress out of the corner of her eye, Jade was relieved and said, "Let's enjoy our salads and…"

The salads, listed as mini-psychedelic salads, due to the variety of colorful veggies, were easily twice the size of normal side salads at most restaurants. Tori used most all of her dressing and asked for more – she loved the bleu cheese dressing.

"You think these are big, check out the regular psychedelic over there…" Jade nodded across the room where two women were sharing a salad that was easily the size of both of theirs combined and then some. "I get dinner from here at least once a week and the big salad is one of my favorites."

Tori snickered, "The big salad… Reminds me of Elaine on _Seinfeld_."

Two more beers and two big side salads later, Jade stated, "Like I said, I've been to all your shows that were anywhere nearby. Here in Chicago, your appearance at the Wisconsin State Fair and those two nights last year at Summerfest."

Touched, Tori merely said, "You drove all the way to Wisconsin to see me?"

"Not that far really. The Tristate gets me to Milwaukee in a couple of hours. The fairgrounds in West Allis are only about thirty minutes west. Hell, I go up to Lake Geneva a couple of times a year – both overnight and day trips.

"From Chicago, you can get to three other states in a couple of hours.. In LA, it takes several hour to reach Arizona or Nevada. In that time, I could be in Iowa or even Missouri."

They ate in silence for several minutes of companionable silence.

Then, she asked, "Why now? Why, after all those shows, did you choose now to see me?"

"Well… You did kinda stumble across me at the studio and…" As if pondering Tori's question Jade admitted, "I panicked when I saw you. I didn't know what to do so I said I was sick and left. I'm…sorry. I didn't know what else to do at that moment. I… I'm sorry, Tori."

Stunned by what Jade said, Tori simply said, "That's…. That's okay, Jade. I'm glad you called me."

Jade snorted, "Well, you wouldn't have left me alone now. Would you, Vega?"

Troi smiled, "Nope!"

The food arrived and the conversation slowed. The occasional inquiries into family and friends from Jade predominated. Tori did mention her parents divorce. "Not that big a deal. They'd been sleeping in separate bedrooms for years."

Jade shook her head, "I'm sorry about your parents, Tori. I know how hard that can be."

She added, "To be honest, I knew some of what you've . I've stayed in touch with Mom."

"I thought so," Tori repled.

"Aren't you wondering why Mom didn't tell you about me?"

"No. I'm pretty sure you asked her not to tell anyone. I did ask her about you a couple of times at the beginning but I knew better after a point. But I knew, from what she did say, that you were okay. That was a huge relief, once I knew."

"You talk to my mom?"

"Yeah. I know your father was pretty cold and distant but you mother is a wonderful woman. She and Mom are like best friends now."

"I knew that but I didn't think you… I can't believe she never mentioned…" Jade shook her head. "You still amaze me, Vega."

"Does that irritate you?"

"Nah, not since high school. How's your lunch?"

"God, this is awesome! I love this chicken. And with the fettucine alfredo, it's wonderful. I don't know if I'll be able to finish it. A shame to waste it…"

"I'll get them to wrap it for me and have it later."

"But I can't take leftovers on the road easily."

"I'll take 'em."

"Even after I ate some of it?" Tori teased.

"I'll heat it up. That'll take care of any Vega germs… If I can drink from a can of soda after you licked it, I can handle some 'tainted' fettucine."

Tori stuck her tongue out at Jade and the pair laughed.

After finishing their entrees, Jean came back asking if they'd care for desert.

"They aren't half-bad, Vega."

"I couldn't… I'll explode like that fat guy in that old Monty Python movie."

Jade smiled and, in a bad John Cleese-French accent asked, "Would you care for a meent? It is waffer theen!"

Jean laughed and said, "I'll take that as a no. Another round of beers?"

Jade glanced to Tori who shook her head and she declined. "Just the check, Jean."

As the girl walked away, Jade said, "Don't even think about it. I asked you to lunch so I'm paying."

Tori looked at her watch, "Oh my god! It's almost 4 o'clock!"

Jade tried to cover a look of disappointment, "Oh, I'm sorry. Do you need to go?"

"Well, the car is picking me up at…" Seeing the sudden expression on Jade's face, Tori said, "No. I'm right here already. I don't need the car. Unless you have things you need to do."

"No, my day is free until tonight."

Tori felt an uncomfortable pang as she asked, "What's tonight?"

"Oh, just a concert by this incredibly talented woman…"

"Taylor Swift is in town too?"

Jade just shook her head with an exaggerated sigh, "No, doofus!"

Tori beamed, her eyes bright and full of happiness. "So, what do you want to do in the meantime?"

"Want me to show you around Lakeview?"

"Yeah, sure. I hope we're walking, I need to work some of this feast off me…"

Jade paid the check, arranged to get her leftovers later, and led Tori out to Sheffield and south to Belmont. They turned left, passing under the Belmont L station. Jade pointed out places around them like the dance club Berlin.

"I was coming home from Sue and Stan's on Christmas Eve. Had to take the Red Line down from Rogers Park to transfer here. Well, technically, it was Christmas morning about 3 AM. Anyway, this place was still jumping. I could easily hear and feel the music as I got off the train up there." Jade glanced up to the underside of the platform. As Tori's eyes followed, a train pulled in, the noise crowding out anything else around them.

Further down Belmont, she pointed out a used book store across the street. "One of the few left in the city, it seems. For the size of the place, surprisngly it's not cramped and he has a great selection in just about any genre."

Passing a tattoo parlor, Jade said, "It's not a bad place. They've been here for years."

"Oh, you got a new tat? Or a few?"

"Just one about a year ago, an ankle wreathe. I'm not as much into the actual tats or piercings anymore but I love to window shop."

A teenaged girl came up and asked Tori for her autograph. Jade scowled at the interruption but kept silent as she watched Tori talk to the teen as well as a couple of others that came up. Before too long, the pair were on their way east again.

About a half-block before the intersection with Clark Street, Jade pointed up the street to an empty storefront on the other side of Belmont, saying, "I was told that was a Japanese import store owned by Iva Toguri. She was better known as Tokyo Rose during the Second World War. It closed after she passed away - before I moved here - but was popular with the locals for years before.

"And here is an interesting place," Jade continued as she directed Tori's gaze to a half-naked mannequin. Reddening slightly at suddenly being face-to-plastic boob with a nearly nude, though fake, woman, Tori looked up. The sign announceded "Taboo Tabou".

"This place, along with Blue Havana next door, the Architectural Revolution on Clark and that t-shirt shop over near the Dunkin Donuts at the corner? All are, with the Alley, part of the alternative shopping experience." With that, Jade took Tori down an alley that branched off Belmont and into one of the entrances that gave the Alley its name.

The Alley was a long-established, self-declared alternate shop. The room they entered was full of knick-knacks, smoking materials and incense. Heading further into the store, Jade showed Tori the t-shirt rooms.

Tori pointed out a few of the hundreds of t-shirts on display. Most of the shirts were black with a design silk-screened on the front. One said "Oh, I'm Sorry. Unfuck you then!" The Alley's logo was the second 'U'.

A large selection of shirts were parodies of the Chicago Police Department. One for the Homiced Division stated, "Our Day Starts When Your Day Ends". Another for the narco division stated "You Huff and You Puff And We'll Blow Your Door Down". Jade explained they, and others, were designed by a real Chicago cop.

"This is one of my favorites," Jade said, holding up one that showed a ballot box with the Chicago flag on the side. Beneath the image were the words, "Welcome to Chicago. Vote Early, Vote Often.".

Tori grabbed a couple of the police shirts. "Dad'll love these!"

The front of the store, near the Clark Street entrance, was full of leather goods – boots, jackets, vests, chaps – and their accompanying aroma. A large selection of coats were official Chicago Police jackets designed for the officers to wear in the winter. Usually, the Chicago logo on the upper left sleeve had a wedge either actually cut out or blackened so it wouldn't be confused with real cop coats.

Tori had one on, asking Jade, "What do you think?"

"Looks big on you but comfortable. Do you really need it for LA?"

"I do tour in the winter, you know."

Jade leaned close and whispered, "Let me know which size to get. Last week, I heard from a manager that the leather is going on sale in a few weeks."

Tori tried to ignore the excited shivers she felt when Jade's breath flowed past her ear.

Gulping quickly, Tori tried a couple of other sizes and opted for a medium. She was thrilled that Jade would do this for her. For one thing, that meant the other girl wasn't going to disappear again.

Jade took Tori into the Architectural Revolution, a separate store like Taboo Tabou but physically linked to the Alley. Gothic, Corinthian and Ionic pillars – all table-top height – filled the room as well as wall sconces, shelves and other design pieces. Jade held up a small stone gargoyle, "See these?"

"Aw, they're kinda cute," Tori said. They were. Cute in their cartoonish appearance.

"Yeah. These are one of their specialties. You know anyone who's moving to a new place?"

Tori shook her head. "Why?"

"It's supposed to bring good luck to the new residents if they're given a gargoyle, and name him, when they move in. I have two Sue gave me when I moved to my place."

Tori laughed, "Okay, I think I'm going to regret this but what did you name them?"

Jade smirked, "Well, the first one is Ernest T. Bass and the other is Otis Campbell."

"Huh?"

"From Andy Griffith? Ernest T was the crazy hillbilly who came into Mayberry and broke windows? And Otis was the town drunk who let himself into jail when he went on a bender."

"Why… How did you come up with those? If I had to guess, I'd've figured one would be Jason and the other Michael Myers or Freddie Kruger or..."

"I've always been a big fan of Andy and Barney. No one knew except my parents and B…Beck…" Jade gulped and turned away.

Tori placed her hand on Jade's shoulder. She so wanted to ask but instead merely said, "And now me. Thank you Jade."

Without turning to Tori, Jade squared her shoulders and led the half-Latina out onto the sidewalk.

Clark Street runs at an angle from the North Side in a southwesterly direction towards the Loop. It straightens out in the River North neighborhood before crossing the river into the Loop proper. Her it still cuts a diagonal swath across Wrigleyville, Lakeview and Lincoln Park.

Jade pointed towards the north, sort of, and said, "Wrigley Field is up there. It's the second oldest ballpark is use in the major leagues. They had their centennial celebration ten years ago."

"Dad took me to Dodger games a lot. I love Dodger Stadium, but I'd love to see a game here sometime. Not this weekend but when I have time to enjoy myself."

Jade noted Tori's comment but didn't respond.

Looking north along Clark, Tori asked, "Is that a comic shop?"

"Yeah, Chicago Comics. Been here for a few decades."

Tori yanked on Jade's arm, like Jade used to do when they had to use the janitor's closet for some private discussion. Jade laughed and let herself be dragged along.

"Vega, I didn't know you were into comics?"

"Oh yeah. Dad has a huge collection. Over ten thousand. And a bunch of graphic novels. As long as I was careful, he let me read some of them. Not like any important comics though. I couldn't actually open the bag with _Giant-Size X-Men #1_ or _The Uncanny X-Men #94_. Or any of _The Dark Knight Returns_. But he had collections with those reprinted so those were okay.

"I got hooked on those and read almost any comic I found for a while. I didn't read everything, even less now, but I still love a lot of the DC and Marvel books. Superman is so iconic and then you got the Batman, Spider-Man, and… Well, you know…"

Inside, Tori's eyes pored over the wide variety of comics available. Along the south wall was a large section that featured independent comics and home-grown books. Beyond that, the larger section held the more mainstream independent publishers like Image and Dark Horse followed by the largest section of Marvel and DC Comics. The monthly comics were interspersed with new trade paperbacks and graphic novels. All in alphabetic order. The most recent comics were towards the front with a few months of back issues, still at cover price, behind. The older comics were further back.

The middle of the store was full of shelves of art books, older trade paperbacks and graphic novels. The far wall was the check out desk with the really valuable Silver Age and Golden Age comics for sale – for big bucks. In a corner, were the more adult books. Jade thought she saw Tori looking for a quick second but couldn't be sure.

Tori squealed when she saw the backroom. Posters, magazines and a big selection of older, collectible toys, statues and models filled that area.

"Look! A Golden Age Catwoman! And the Adam West Batmobile!"

Jade smiled indulgently and helped Tori carry a few things to the front counter, two statuettes - the Golden Age Catwoman and a very pricy Golden Age Superman statue modeled after _Superman #17 _(with a bald eagle perched on his arm in front of an American shield), a couple of different Corgi Batmobiles, including the classic TV model, and a few graphic novels. "If I pay extra, can I arrange to ship these?"

"Tori, don't. I can take them home and get them to you once you get back to LA."

"I'd do like your girlfriend suggests, be a lot cheaper," the young Goth girl at the register agreed.

"We're not… We're just friends," Jade said quickly. Tori, still pleased after all these years that Jade didn't say they weren't friends, nodded rapidly as well.

"Whatever. It's cool." The Goth smiled, her teeth looking extremely white against her jetblack lip gloss.

Tori was looking at the wall behind the counter which held the afore-mentioned collection of high-priced older issues, including some dating back to the Golden Age of the 1940s and the Silver Age of the '50s and '60s. She noted several that her father owned and mentally noted the asking price. She thought, _When he retires, Dad can supplement his pension with those…_

Seeing a familiar face, Jade waved one of the managers over. "Steve, can I leave these here for a day or so? I'll come by and pick them up either tomorrow or after my show on Monday."

"Not a problem. That's quite a haul, Liz. Don't you already have those Garth Ennis books?"

"My friend's. She's only in town for another day. And I won't be heading home until later tonight."

Steve nodded agreeably and joked with Jade about the space rent. They settled on an extra-large Dunkin Donuts coffee. Black with no sugar.

As they left, Tori, relief evident in her voice, said, "Wow, they didn't recognize me. There or in the Alley."

"They're more into the heavier alt rock and New Metal. Or jazz," Jade smiled. "I know you're not a pop princess anymore but that's still not the type of music you'd hear in there."

"I didn't hear any music."

"I guess their system died. Or they didn't changed disks. Anyway, coffee?"

Tori nodded and they stepped into a Starbucks at the corner of Belmont and Clark. Tori got the coffee as Jade got them two seats at a window looking out on the intersection.

"The girl at the counter of the comic shop reminded me of you back at Hollywood Arts," Tori noted.

"Nah, compared to her, I played at being a Goth. Jen's hard core. She could've given me lessons. And I only have the two tats. She's got sleeves on her arms and legs. Rumor has it she had more…intimate places pierced too." Jade smiled as Tori blushed.

"So Vega, what about writers? Any in particular you like? I'm partial to Neil Gaiman and Garth Ennis."

"Those guys are great! I loved _Goddess _by Ennis. _Preacher_ too but I always expected to see one of my old grade school nuns with a yard stick ready to whack me for reading such sacrilegious trash…" Tori joked, referring to some older series DC had published under their Vertigo logo. "I'm glad you pointed out those orher books he wrote,"

Jade laughed. "Yeah, I hear ya. Ever read Warren Ellis?"

"No, I've never read any of his stuff. He's kinda twisted, isn't he?"

"Not always but yeah, he can be…" Jade said in her low voice, a small smile gracing her features.

"Alan Moore is awesome too! You know, Dad has some of his original work in some British comics – _2000 AD_ and _Warrior_," Tori said. "He met Moore at the San Diego Comicon back in the '80s. Some of the _Warrior_ issues and a copy of an old _Swamp Thing_ are signed by him."

"Moore is awesome. Such a freak but a brilliant freak!"

"I finally got to read _Marvelman_ from _Warrior_ but after it was renamed _Miracleman _to keep Marvel happy. And _V For Vendetta_. Those were great books!"

"You read the League yet?" Jade asked. Tori looked puzzled.

"Serioudly? Really? You don't know the League?!" Jade asked in surprise. She went on, "_The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen_? You're fucking with me!"

"Oh! I've seen movie but, not the books . After that lame movie when we were kids…"

"That's crap! Even Sean Connery wanted to disown it. But the real story is so good. And he brings in things from just about every bit of any science fiction, fantasy and adventure story there is. He even tied H.G Wells' Martians from _The War of the Worlds_ in with the Old Ones from Lovecraft's Cthulhu Mythos." Jade jumped up and said, "Wait here for a couple minutes."

The former Goth raced out of the coffee shop.. Jade came back in five minutes with a Chicago Comics plastic shopping bag. Inside were all five volumes of the League series in hardback. There was also a thick volume titled _From Hell_.

"Here, to read on the road. Trust me. You like Moore? These are great! And _From Hell_ is a fascinating take on the Jack the Ripper mythos. The movie wasn't bad but this is really involved and…very cool. In a nicely gruesome way."

Tori smiled, "Thanks Jade."

It was getting close to the time Tori would need to head to the theater so Jade walked her over. "Do you need anything before we get there?"

"No, thanks. I might've taken a shower at the hotel but that's really to get me up and running before I start sweating like a pig dancing and singing under those lights." Tori smiled and gently took Jade's hand. "You're mini-tour took care of getting me up and running. And it was a lot more fun. Thank you."

Back on Belmont, Tori saw a young teen sitting against a storefront with a baseball cap in front of him, coins and a few dollar bills in it. Tori started to reach into her bag for some money when Jade touched her arm and barely shook her head. Tori scowled but followed Jade down a couple of shops to stop in front of the old Toguri store.

"Why did you stop me?" Tori asked, a little heat in her voice.

"He's not homeless. Did you really look at him?" Tori shook her head. "Yeah, he had tattered jeans but we used to wear them too. Remember? But the plaid, wool shirt and the t-shirt were clean and not shredded. His shoes were pretty pricy Adidas and he was clean-shaven and his hair was clean and brushed out. To top it off, no dirt under his manicured fingernails."

"How did you notice all that?"

"First, he was one of the clowns who got your autograph in front of the Tattoo Factory." Jade smiled. "Look, lot of Northshore kids - parents and grandparents are usually upper class, yuppy scum - come into the city from Evanston, Wilmette and other lakefront suburbs to play at being homeless. It was a big fad in the '90s and it's getting a revival from those punks' kids."

"Grandkids of the yuppie scum?" Tori asked with a laugh.

"Yeah. Anyway, I don't give money to the homeless. I contribute to the shelters and the agencies that help them. I will buy _Streetwise_ from one of the real homeless – it's a weekly newspaper that's designed to give them a step up to improve themselves."

Jade shook her head sadly. "An older hand at the Trib told me a story of a guy who used to hang out near Marshall Field's near Washington and Wabash in the Loop. He read it in one of the regular columns then – Mike Royko or one of the other old hands at the paper. Anyway, this guy was horribly scarred from burns and claimed to be a veteran and only needed the money to get surgery to correct the burn damage. And, like I said, the scars were apparently pretty intense. People gave him tons of money.

"Thing is, if someone is a veteran, all they have to do is get out to the Hines Veteran's Hospital in Maywood for free treatment. Someone knew that and took the guy out there. A few days later, he was back pan-handling.

"I'm not sure how the story ends, I heard this a few years back second-hand, but I think he did finally get the corrective surgery and disappeared." Jade smiled sadly, "Anyway, that's a big part of the reason I won't just give money to the homeless on the street. Too many scam artistts," Jade smiled and added, "And if you give money to one of them… Well, it's like trying to give a couple of crumbs to a pigeon. Immediately you're surrounded by more birds mooching food."

Somewhat taken aback by Jade's attitufde to the homeless, Tori still laughed, mollified by Jade's story. And memories of similar scams in other cities she'd been in. They continued on west along Belmont, stopping occasionally to window shop on their way.

As they turned to corner from Belmont onto Sheffield, Tori saw a small crowd already gathered around the entrance to the Vic.

Turning to Jade, she said, "Once more into the breach…"

"_Henry V_. I'm impressed, Vega." Jade smiled at Tori. "Here, follow my lead." She mussed Tori's hair then her own.

Jade started to stagger and said, "I'mmm gonna love thish shooow… Lesh go get in line 'fore it gets to… too long."

Tori giggled then leaned heavily on Jade, her face partly buried in Jade's neck. "Ooookah. Bu' I wanna…get another little drinky-poo…"

"Booshe in the theuh-ter."

The two continued to talk like that as they staggered through the early gatherers. At one point, Jade made Tori bounce off a young fan.

"Hey, watch it bitch!" the teen yelled. "Fuckin' drunks!"

The pair weaved down the sidewalk to Fletcher, around the corner and to the stage door behind the theater, under the L trestle. Once inside, the pair started to laugh uproariously.

"God, Jade, that was brilliant! A little cliché but brilliant!"

"My pleasure," Jade replied, wiping her eyes. "Go get ready. I have my ticket so I'll go hang with the rabid fans."

"Jade, there's a VIP ticket and backstage pass for you at the box office. Please use it." Tori added, "There always has been. Every place I've performed."

The former Goth was stunned. She didn't know what to say so she just hugged Tori.

Jade started for the door when Tori called out, "Use your own ticket if you want but get the pass, please. I want to see you after the show, okay?"

Somehow surprising herself, Jade replied with a smile, "Okay."


	3. Chapter 3 Discovery

Note: I'm glad so many of you have contacted me positively about the history I included. I was actually worried I overdid it. There's more in this chapter. And, as before, all the locations are real life. Also, I'd planned to post this last night but I was beat and couldn't even finish my final read-through before posting. I'll try to do better. And for those wondering about the epilogue for "Delfiniphobia", it's a work in progress.

Disclaimer: _Victorious _and its characters are the property of Schneider's Bakery and Nickelodeon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. No profit is intended or wanted for this story.

Note: Special thanks to LoganX5 for inestimable help with this story. Thanks to suggestions from Logan, I trimmed down the 'travelogue' aspects of the story. I love Chicago and it's history but I did go overboard. Hope I trimmed enough so it wasn't too much of a school lesson.

* * *

The show was a perfect blend of music, vocals, lighting and dance.

At one point, between songs, Tori stared past the glare of the footlights into the crowd to say, "I want to thank a special someone out there who took the day to show me the neighborhood around here. From Leona's to the Alley to Chicago Comics… Thank you Jade."

She wasn't worried that she blew any cover of Jade's since that wasn't how her friend was known in Chicago anyway.

"Oh, and to the fan who complained about the effing drunk out on the sidewalk? Sorry I bumped into you."

There was a squeal in the audience. Tori simply smiled and launched into another song.

After the show, Tori accepted the congratulations of her band and the backup singers/dancers, but her face lit up when she saw the woman shyly coming into the backstage area. Tori had arranged to have Jade come back before the other VIP guests…just because she could.

Jade's unusual timidity was endearing to Tori but also a little worrisome. Jade had always been so strong and sure of herself. She was practically a force of nature.

Tori strode forward and took Jade's hand, drawing her into the group. She almost hugged her but remembered Jade's aversion to hugs, regardless of their meeting earlier that afternoon.

"Everyone, this is an old, very dear friend of mine who I had thought I'd lost forever. Jade West. Jade, this is everyone. Everyone, this is Jade."

"I'm not old, Vega," Jade said, her old caustic personality appearing, to Tori's delight.

With the group laughing, Jade was roundly greeted as Tori excused herself to change. Jade chatted with the band members, sharing anecdotes about young Tori and learning how atypical she was from most popular musicians. But Jade wasn't really surprised. After what Mason tried to do to her image for the PMAs, Jade knew Tori could never become a prima donna like so many pop stars.

As Tori rejoined them, she looked questioningly at her band and Jade. They were all looking at her in silence, smiles on their faces.

"What?" Tori asked. "Wait, you've been telling stories about me, haven't you?"

"Oh yeah, The Amazing Adventures of Big Bad Tori Vega," Jade teased. The rest laughed and Tori couldn't help joining in.

Before the show's star could anything, the other VIP guests came backstage to spend time with their musical idol. Tori was her usual friendly, courteous self – signing autographs, posing for pictures and spending a few minutes with each fan. But her eyes always drifted towards Jade, whether the former Goth noticed or not.

After the fans had left, Jade thanked Tori. With a small smile, "I loved the show. And I had fun with you and the band… Um, it's been really good to see you again."

Rather than say anything, Tori smiled and took Jade's hand, giving it a squeeze before releasing it, as if she was counting down like Jade used to…

As they left the theater together, Tori asked, "Are you hungry?"

Jade smiled and replied, "I could eat."

"Nothing heavy but I am hungry. I can't believe it after that lunch today but performing almost always…"

"I know just the place. It's over on Clark Street."

Tori, clutching her Chicago Comics bag, led Jade out to her limo and they pulled out. Jade asked the driver, "You know the Weiner's Circle? On Clark?"

The driver nodded and headed there. Tori noticed parking was a problem – it was practically non-existent - but that there was an abundance of taxis. "Thank you, John. I don't think I'll need you to get home. Go ahead and put yourself down for the full trip though. And a twenty percent tip."

"Thank you very much, Ms Vega."

"I'll see you tomorrow, John. Have a good night."

"You too, Ms. Vega."

The Weiner's Circle is a small hot dog stand with a no real dine-in area but several battered picnic tables in front. A small, loud crowd was already lined up.

Jade smiled, "This place is great. But it can get a little wild, especially as the clubs and bars start to close. Just follow my lead."

As they got inside the small structure, Tori heard the staff swearing and yelling abuse at the customers and the customers giving it right back. Jade pointed to the tip jar with a sign saying 'Tip us Bitch! Thank you.'

Tori had to smile and it was their turn at the counter. The large black woman behind said, "Okay, Sweetcheeks, what the fuck do you want?"

Even after what she heard, Tori was not expecting the abuse as she hadn't even said anything yet. "What? The motherfuckin' cat got yer tongue?"

Enjoying her friend's embarrasment, Jade stood there for a moment until the woman saw her, "Well, goddamn! Fuckin' Liz West! What the fuck you doin' here?"

"Slummin', bitch!" They both laughed, as did a few of the other customers. "Hey Poochie, how they hangin'?"

"They don't hang at all. They proud fuckin' puppies." She hefted her more than ample bosom then turned back to 'Sweetcheeks', "So, know what you want yet bitch?"

Jade cut in then, "Hey Pooch, give her a char-cheddar dog with everything, cheddar fries and a large Coke. Same for me."

"We got Pepsi bitch!"

"Okay, fuckin' Pepsi then," Jade retorted.

"She with you? Okay then. But do she talk? Like at fuckin' all?"

Tori suddenly found her voice and said, "Yeah, I talk. I sing. And I eat if you get us the motherfuckin' food!"

The small crowd all started laughing and applauding as Jade beamed proudly. Poochie nodded, "Alright bitch. You can talk. Now, can you pay?"

Tori handed her a twenty and a five, saying, "Keep the tip, bitch!"

"Hey, West! I like her. Bring the skinny-ass bitch back," Poochie yelled as they walked out to one of the tables.

"Next time Jade, a little warning?"

"C'mon, Vega, where's the fun in that?"

Tori took a giant bite out of her hot dog, then said, "Hey, this is good! Dinner and a 'show' too!"

"Yeah, but this is nothing. Like I said, the place really gets rockin' later when the drunks start leaving the bars and clubs."

"So, is this a Chicago dog?"

Jade shook her head as she chewed then swallowed. "Nope. This is a char-cheddar dog. A Chicago dog has mustard, onions, relish, tomato slices, a pickle wedge, hot peppers and celery salt. All wrapped in paper with fresh French fries. The best dog ever!"

"No ketchup?"

"Sssh! Never mention that stuff at a real hot dog stand unless you want it for your fries."

Tori laughed, "I'm…sorry?"

Jade smiled in response. "I'm only half kidding. It's not as bad as a Cubs – Sox argument but…"

"A Cubs – Sox argument?"

"Alright, Chicago part one. Cubs and Sox fans hate each other's team! Lately, it's worse than the old Bears-Packers rivalry. Barely."

"Pun intended?"

"No!" Jade replied tersely, she hated puns – unless she came up with them on her own, intentionally. "Anyway, Cubs fans are traditionally North Siders and White Sox fans are traditionally South Siders. And the cross-town rivalry is bone-deep and generations old.

"Occasionally you find a fan who backs both teams. Maybe even loves both teams. But usually it's some clown who moved here from out of town and thinks it's cool to have two professional baseball teams."

"Isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is," Jade admitted with a smile.

"So, Jade, what you're saying is you're a clown?"

"Watch it, Vega!"

Both laughed and finished their meals.

"Jade, I'm so glad we had today. I hope this wasn't a one-time…"

"Vega, before you go any further, I planned to ask you if you wanted to meet for brunch tomorrow. The Cheesecake Factory has a pretty good one."

Tori smiled, "That sounds good. What and where's a Cheesecake Factory?"

"What? You don't know about…" Jade saw the teasing look in Tori's eyes and grimaced. "Okay, you got me. Anyway, the place? The lower patio of the Hancock. Just south on Michigan Avenue from the Drake."

"I _do_ know where the Hancock is. Sounds great," Tori replied with a wide smile. "Ten-thirty?"

"Works for me," Jade said.

The radio star looked at her watch and asked, "It's only 11:30. Wanna go clubbing?"

Tori reluctantly shook her head. "I'd love to Jade. Seriously. But these tours are really draining. And when I spend a few days in a city, I take advantage and hit the hay shortly after I leave the show. And, after that lunch and the concert, I'm…"

"God, I'm sorry. I didn't think… I'm…" Jade said, even as she was disappointed that she couldn't spend more time with her old friend.

"Quiet Jade. You have nothing to apologize for. I've love to go dancing with you."

Inwardly feeling better, Jade nodded, "Okay. Maybe when you're not on tour?"

"Oh God yes! Hey, I only have a few more weeks of this tour. Lemme think… Already did the Dixie circuit. So that leaves Detroit, Cleveland, Cincinatti, Pittsburgh, Washington, Philadelphia, New York and Boston." Tori ticked off each stop on a finger as she mentioned them. "Detroit and Cleveland are single nights and the rest, except for New York, are two nights each. New York is three… At least two days between cities…

"A little over a month and I do my last show of this tour. I have a few months before I feel like I should be working on my new album…" Tori smiled secretively, "I have a secret, I'm already working on songs for the next release and some others in my head for the one after."

"I hate you!" Jade said jovially. "I have no idea what I'm going to talk about for any show. Usually, it's something I read in the Trib or the Sun-Times that morning. Sometimes I see something on the L or out on the Plaza that suddenly gives me an idea."

"And if you don't get that inspiration?"

"Free form. Let the audience call in about anything. And God, do they!"

The two strolled south down Clark Street towards Fullerton Avenue and Tori flagged a cab to take her back to her hotel. "Wanna ride Jade?"

Shaking her head, Jade declined, "Nah. I think I'll just walk home. It's not that far."

In fact it was over a mile and a half but she loved walking through Lakeview and Wrigleyville. And while she was not the Jade West that was feared throughout the Hollywood Hills, she was still Liz West who didn't take shit from anyone. Sometimes, just that outward confidence was all that separated victims from non-victims.

A cab pulled up to the corner. As Tori started to get in, she said, "You be careful, okay?

Warmth spread through her as she heard Tori's concern. Jade smiled and said, "Always."

* * *

Ten-thirty and Tori walked down the steps into the lower plaza of the John Hancock Center. It was a full story down from the street and had some benches and tables scattered around. The wall bucking up to the street-level sidewalk was a slow, almost hypnotizing water fall. She glanced around but saw no sign of Jade on the patio.

She heard a faint tapping noise. After a moment, the tapping increased in frequency and volume. Looking aorund, Tori saw Jade at a window in the Cheesecake Factory, waving at her with a scowl on her face.

Giggling, Tori entered the restautant. She knew Jade was going to pick on her. And, in truth, she was looking forward to it. She actually missed Jade riding her. Then she blushed at her unintentional double entendre.

The interior was an interesting design of copper molded around the ceiling and pillars within the dining area to give an Impressionistic effect of being inside a giant mass of cheese. As she neared the window-side booth, Tori heard Jade start, "I was wondering when you'd get wise and check inside. All these people were getting pissed at me!"

Tori waved at the tables nearby, "Sorry folks! Please don't be too upset with my friend. I'm from out of town and…"

At a loss for words, and seeing most of the other diners were ignoring her, Tori trailed off. Jade, with an exaggerated eye roll, dragged her down into the booth. "They don't care."

Jade smiled wickedly. Something about having Tori Vega with her re-ignited a small spark in her. One she only felt flare at all during one of her shows.

They sat and ate, enjoying each other's company. Tori reflected on how much Jade had changed – at least towards her. Before her tragedy, they were friends but Jade still had a lot of sharp edges. To be honest, she was happy to see some of the edges weren't as blunted as she thought. But, mindful of Jade's feelings, Tori kept those thoughts to herself. At least until Jade was ready to open up. The singer hoped it would be soon.

"I started to read the first book in the League series but…"

"Fell asleep?"

"Yep. I was wiped out. But I liked the beginning - what I read, anyway. It does start a lot better than the movie."

"If you're like me, you'll be Wikipediaing a lot of things."

"Shit! I forgot to look up Jack…uh…"

"Ooo, Vega said a bad word!" Jade laughed. Then she asked, "Jack?"

"The statue outside your studio?"

"Oh! Jack Brickhouse! He was one of the pioneers here in radio and TV broadcasting."

They continued their breakfasts as well as chattering on about various subjects.

Finally, after paying the bill, Jade asked, "Wanna see the oldest zoo in the country?"

"The oldest?"

"Well, Philadelphia claims to have the oldest but the Lincoln Park Zoo was founded in 1868 when the park was given a couple of swans from Central Park. So, even though Philly was chartered in the late 1850s, it didn't open until 1874, six years after Lincoln Park."

"More history tidbits, Jade?"

"I've come to love how past events lead to the present. And there is so much here in Chicago… I felt I should know as much as I could when I began my show," Jade explained again. "So, you wanna go over there?"

"Sure you can handle me for another day?"

With an overdone groan, Jade replied, "I suppose so…"

"Well, then, I'd love to. But I wanna go back to my room first."

"Sure. Do you want to meet at…"

"Meet? Come with me, you goof!" Tori shiook her head, "It's on the way anyway."

Tori's heart warmed at the smile on Jade's face. The singer was again wondering about the other woman. How lonely she must've been since the accident. Especially as she had severed all contact with her old friends.

Tori decided then that she was going to do whatever she could to make the other woman smile like that as often as possible.

* * *

"Vega! This room is incredible! The view is awesome!" Jade stood at the large window that looked out over Oak Street Beach and the shoreline that ran north along Lincoln Park.

From behind, Jade heard Tori reply, "Yeah, it's one of the best views I've had on this tour. Hell, on any tour."

"Hell? Vega said hell?" Jade teased. "Another bad word. You'll owe your mom's swear jar a lot of money!"

Tori giggled, "Quiet you!"

Jade snickered but said nothing.

"Okay, I'm ready now!" Tori declared. "Thanks for stopping here Jade. I didn't realize those shoes still need to be broken in. These old Chuck Taylors will be great to walk around in."

"Good, let's go."

* * *

Using the same walkway that passed under Lake Shore Drive from her run the day before, Tori and Jade came out along Oak Street Beach. Following the sidewalk that skirted the sandy expanse, they headed north towards the next beach.

"What is that sticking out from the shore, Jade?" Tori asked, pointing towards the low structure at the north end of the beach. It started wide and grassy before finally narrowing to rows of huge blocks that arced out into Lake Michigan.

"That's one of the breakwaters that jut out into the lake, Tori. They have them in LA too, you know."

Tori stuck her tongue out. "The breakwaters in LA don't have trees and grass."

"Well, we're more green here. Anway, the breakwaters keep most of the beach sand in place through the winter storms. Oak Street is protected by River North and the Navy Pier behind us for the most part but along the shore, barriers were put up to save the beaches. Otherwise, all the sand would end up down in the Indiana Dunes by springtime.

"That one keeps North Avenue Beach in place. There's another further north at Montrose Harbor and a few along the south shore as well. Fishermen love them. See?" Jade pointed to people along the breakwater.

"Can they go swimming there too?"

"No, not yet. At least not legally. The beaches are closed – officially – until Memorial Day Weekend, like the outdoor public pools. But the beaches are open all year. And, in the summer, crowded with people. And you don't wanna know about the polar bears…"

"Polar bears?"

"Goofs who jump into the lake in the winter. Usually the water is only a degree or two above freezing when they do it."

"Why?" Tori asked in her typical exasperated voice.

"Actually, I gotta give 'em credit. They're usually raising money for some charity. Still, jumping into freezing water? Uh-uh, no freakin' way."

As they neared the North Avenue breakwater, Tori pointed to a unique structure and asked, "I saw that the other day on my run. Is that a ship that ran aground?"

Jade shook her head. "Nah, that's the bathhouse and snack stand for the beach. It was purposely made to look like a ship heading into the city. Actually, I think this is the second one. It replaced the old one back in the '90s."

A little further and they came to the pedestrian walkway bridge that Tori had used the day before. It spanned the multiple lanes of Lake Shore Drive, bridging the lakefront with Lincoln Park.

Before, Tori had been in running mode. This time she paused at the center of the span. Jade hadn't stopped until she realized Tori wasn't there. She came back and joined her old friend.

Cars, trucks, buses all rushed north or south under the bridge. Tori was standing looking north. The park was on the left and the lake on the right as vehicles raced on, apparently ignoring the scenery speeding past.

Jade took Tori's hand and pulled her to the other side. "Look."

Tori stared to the south. The Drake, the John Hancock Tower and other multi-story buildings filled the horizon from the lake westward. Along the lake side, behind the S-bend of Lake Shore Drive, most of the Navy Pier was distinctly visible. Tori could see the Ferris Wheel slowly rotating.

Still holding Jade's hand, Tori simply said, "Wow."

"I know, right?"

"Jade, I love LA but this is… Chicago has so much character and… I can see why you love it here."

Tori glanced down to their linked hands and smiled. Jade did as well then broke the clasp.

"C'mon, we have a zoo to see…"

They passed a couple of baseball diamonds already in use. Turning right, to the north, they walked into a long stretch of open grass bordered by sidewalks for nearly a quarter mile or so. On either side of the sidewalks were short hills forming the park 'promenade'. The grassy area between the paved walkways, was being enjoyed by several groups tossing a football, baseball or a Frisbee back and forth. Other groups were lounging on blankets on the fringe on the rises outside the sidewalks in stereotypical picnics.

Jade gestured to the eastern rise, "That's roughly the ancient western shore of Lake Michigan. Closer to the Zoo is a plaque on the top of the rise."

"Really?"

"Do you even know why the Great Lakes are here?" Jade asked, more curious than snide.

Smiling sheepishly, Tori had to be honest, "No. I just thought they were always here."

"Nah, back in the Holoocene, about twenty-five thousand years ago, the Wisconsin ice sheet, the last of the four great Ice Ages of the Laurentide Glaciation, covered most of North America south to the present day course of the Illinois River. The weight of the glaciers, which were a mile or more thick over this area, pushed the ground down. As the glaciers receded, the fresh meltwater filled the depressions. Some of the surface rebounded over the centuries and the present Great Lakes, as we know them were born. Rain, melting snow and local streams now keep them filled"

Jade laughed, "There are towns in the south suburbs like Blue Island and Stony Island that were named thousands of years after they were actually islands in the larger Lake Illinois."

Jade saw Tori was staring at her, admiration in her eyes, and felt…undeserving. She turned to look across the park towards the far rise.

"Jade… You should be a teacher. You know so much and… You tell these stories so well. It's like… Well, it's not like school. Except, maybe, Sickowitz's class when he would go on about famous actors or productions."

"I'm glad. If I ever go on too much or start to bore you…"

"You'll be the first to know, Jade."

At the end of the long play area was a large lagoon that's roughly shaped like a golf club with the head of the 'club' at the southern end. The narrow 'shaft' was spanned by a walking bridge about its mid-point.

"I got up here before I ran back to the hotel. This pond was pretty quiet then," the singer said with a smile.

Now the lagoon was busy with people walking around the shores and or driving the paddle boats that could be rented further up the lagoon. There was a small, overgrown islet in the middle of the large part of the pool. Ducks and geese were scattered around the shore and the water. Several people were fishing off the edge of the water.

At the eastern end of the widest part of the lagoon, an ornate, brick 'gate' stood supporting a statue of General Ulysses S. Grant on his horse facing downtown. Beyond was a parking lot, Lake Shore Drive and the great lake.

Jade pointed to the statue. "When I first got here, I saw there was a statue of Grant in Lincoln Park but not in Grant Park." Jade referred to the lakefront park directly between the Chicago Loop and Lake Michigan, often called Chicago's front yard. She smiled, "And in Grant Park, near Buckingham Fountain, is a statue of Lincoln. I actually asked about that on one my early shows. 'Why is there a statue of Lincoln in Grant Park and a statue of Grant in Lincoln Park?'"

"That is odd." Tori was smiling, "And…?"

"I got deluged by callers telling me, lecturing me, scolding me that there is a statue of Lincoln at the south end of Lincoln Park near the Historical Society." Jade laughed, pointing back over her shoulder then added, "That's when I decided to learn what I could about this city. And I found I really enjoy it too. As I said, I love the history here and to walk through some of the historic areas around here… I know LA has a lot of history but, I'm sorry to say, I never saw it when I was there. But here…" Jade's voice trailed off as they gazed at the lagoon.

Before they reached the pedestrian bridge over the neck of the lagoon, Tori pointed to the left at a large barn, a smaller one, what looked like a stable and a couple of other wooden structures.

"Oh, that's the Farm at the Zoo. City slickers can get an basic idea what a real farm is like. They regularly milk the cows and goats, have sheep shearing demos and stuff like that. You interested?"

Tori cocked her head as she thought abou it then said, "Maybe next time. Let's see the zoo."

Jade smiled at the 'next time' but didn't say anything.

Beyond the bridge they approached was a scenic, old multi-level, brick structure, one of the park buildings, Café Brauer, which dated from the early years of the 20th century, housed an ice cream stand and a small eatery as well as rest rooms. At the edge of the water in front of the café was the paddleboat rental area.

Passing on the offer of ice cream, Tori led Jade to the bridge. As they reached the center, the pair, as one, turned to look south over the lagoon and the park to the condos and business towers beyond.

"Jade, it's beautiful."

Jade smiled and nodded. "You know, after the Great Fire in 1871, a lot of the south end of the park was a cemetery for the burn victims." She paused for a moment and said, "Actually, Grant Park, the Museum Campus and Northerly Island - the Lakefront area downtown - was just a landfill from the ruins of the fire."

"I suppose the more time I spend here, the more amazing you'll become…"

Jade didn't know what to say and stared down at the water beneath them watching a duck float by, followed by her ducklings. Tori did likewise until a yellow paddleboat passed under them, breaking their concentration.

"So, the Zoo?"

Jade nodded, "Yeah, the Zoo."

As they neared the south gate, Tori had pulled out her wallet and looked for the admission booth. Jade, enjoying the singer's confusion, finally relented and told Tori, "Didn't I mention the Zoo is free?"

"Free?"

"Yep. One of the incredibly very few in the world."

"Free? Cool."

"Yeah,I know. Right?"

Slowly they passed the outdoor exhibits featuring Asian and African grazing animals and even kangaroos. They stopped occasionally to admire a particular specimen. Beyond was the new Great Ape House. Jade led Tori inside and they were enveloped in the mixed aroma of primates, food and their waste. While it wasn't something she wanted to inhale everyday, Tori was surprised that it wasn't as vile as she would've expected.

Orangutans and chimpanzee enclosures were placed on either side of the slightly larger gorilla habitat.

"I always love the gorillas best," Jade said. "They're actually one of the gentlest of the great apes – regardless of the _Planet of the Apes_ movies."

Tori heard her but was fascinated by the antics of two young apes who were chasing each other across the ground and up into the 'trees' to scramble across the 'vines' and platforms suspended above the crowds.

They lingered there, watching all the gorilla activities. An old silverback was sleeping up on one of the higher platforms, a mother was nursing a newborn baby – just recently introduced to the public - the children playing, some apes just ambling around, two grooming each other and a few more picking up morsels from the recently delivered piles of food, leafy greens, carrots and other succulent veggies.

From the ape house, they went on to the big cat house. It was one of the older buildings at the zoo. Along the south wall, the outside area had open-air enclosures for the various cats. A black panther and a spotted leopard were prowling their areas. On the northern side, two tigers were outside. One napping near the outer wall of the building – decorated to look like a rock face – and the other prowling an old, well-worn path.

Inside, the arched cathedral-like roof over the main gallery which was lined with cages along both sides. A cheetah and an ocelot were sleeping and the lions were just starting to wake up.

This was followed by the Regenstein Small Mammal-Reptile House with a large artificial rain forest environment.

"I love to come here in the winter. It's so tropical, it makes you forget the below-freezing temperatures. At least until you walk back outside," Jade said.

Near the west entrance to the zoo was the seal pool. Tori was delighted to watch the seals as they swan around and showed off for their audience. A walkway went around and below the surface and they watched the seals underwater as they gracefully swam back and forth.

A snack shack across from the pool, the Landmark Café, was the next stop. As they waited iin line for one of the windows, Jade mentioned the café was built in 1899. At the window, Jade pushed Tori's hand with her wallert back as she bought them a large cup of French fries and two Cokes.

Tori pulled out a fry and laughed. The potatoes had been cut into zoo shapes like Animal Crackers. "These are so cute! Thanks Jade!"

After watching the pengiuns in their own house, the large mammals in their outdoor enclosures and the polar bears swimming in their own pool, the pair left the zoo from the north exit near the elephant enclosure.

On the way toward the exit, Jade pointed to the side of the walkway. "Check out the water fountain."

Tori laughed and took yet another picture – she'd been snapping them with her phone since she had left the Drake to meet Jade. This time, the subject was an old brass water fountain. At the edge of the basin, opposite the water spout, were a pair of miniature brass elephants – a mother and child who both had their trunks down at the edge of the catch basin as if drinking the water.

"If you come back to Chicago in December, you have to come here to see the Christmas Lights. It's pretty incredible."

"Would you take me if I came back?" Tori asked as she took Jade's hand.

Jade looked away, back towards the real elephants, and slowly nodded. But she didn't release Tori's hand.

They walked past the Lincoln Park Conservatory towards to condo towers west of the park. At Lincoln Park West, Jade managed to flag a taxi, saying, "I think we've walked enough for a while. Do you want to go back to the Drake or…?""

"Or?" Tori glanced at her phone and saw it was still early in the afternoon. "Let's go with 'or', unless it requires more walking."

"Nope. We'll be sitting." She turned to the driver, "Uptown. Corner of Lawrence and Broadway. Oh, and swing over to Clark Street here too."

The driver turned west along a block to Clark Street. Shortly after turning onto Clark, Jade pointed to a vacant lot along the sidewalk. "You know the St Valentine's Day Massacre? That's where the garage was located."

"Was that the time Capone killed… Oh, what's his name?"

"Bugs Moran. But Moran wasn't there. He showed up late and disappeared from Chicago shortly after. But that was when Capone solidified his hold on the Chicago rackets. And the illegal beer and alcohol sales and production."

Tori beamed at Jade again.

"Stop that. If you keep smiling like that every time I tell you something, I'll stop talking."

"No you won't," Tori countered with a small smile.

"Yeah, you're right."

As the cab turned off Clark onto Halsted, Jade pointed up Clark. "Up there is The Weiner Circle and, a few blocks further past that, the Alley and those other shops." Tori nodded, slowly getting a partial picture of where she was.

"The Vic is a little west then?"

"Very good." Jade went on, "Here's a little clue for getting around. Downtown, at State and Madison, is the zero point for the city. From there, in all directions, the address numbers increase. The tens, the hundreds, the two hundreds, and so on. And it's roughly eight blocks to a mile. So, just knowing the street address of a place will tell you how far you are from downtown. The north side east-west streets have names. The south side east-west streets are mostly numbered based on that system.

"This is Boys Town. The unofficial gay neighborhood in Chicago.

"We're crossing Addison now. Wrigley Field is over there a couple of blocks. This is the thirty-six hundred block. Math quiz, Vega. How far are we from downtown?"

"About four miles."

Jade smiled, "You get a cookie."

Tori stuck her tongue out at Jade who laughed.

"Where are we going, Jade?"

"Worried?" Jade asked with a smirk.

Tori laughed, remembering the scare she had when Jade tried to drive her to school, "No. Just curious."

"Okay, we're going to another landmark. We're almost there." Jade pointed to a theater entrance they were passing, "That's the Riviera. You haven't played there yet."

At the next corner, the cab stopped in front of an older style tower with a Starbucks in the corner. Jade paid and they got out. "This is the old Uptown Bank. Over there on Lawrence Avenue," she pointed to the east past the L overpass, "That's the Aragon Ballroom. Used to feature big bands like Goodman, Shaw, Miller, the Dorseys. Now it has more contemporary music. Used to be called the Aragon Brawlroom because of fights that had broken out in the Metal days in the '80s and '90s. Now, it's mainly alt rock concerts and wrestling.

"And that's our destination," Jade pointed to the other side of the intersection.

"That pizza-by-the-slice place at the corner? I'm not really hungry."

"Ugh… No, Vega. Next to it." Jade pinched the bridge of her nose. She slowly shook her head, as if she was dealing with Cat back in their teenage years.

"The Green Mill? The sign looks familiar but…"

The sign was a large, old-fashioned array of white light bulbs that surrounding a script-like layout of green neon that spelled out the name Green Mill Cocktail Lounge. Since it was still daylight, the effect was practically lost.

"It should. This place is famous. Maybe infamous in it's history. It opened in 1907. During Prohibition, it stayed open. Machinegun Jack McGurn, one of Capone's men and suspected to be one of the shooters in the St Valentine's Day Massacre, was a part owner then.

"Did you ever see _Thief_ with James Caan? No? You should. It's an early Michael Mann production and a good crime movie. Anyway, in the movie, Caan owned the place. In another movie, James Earl Jones was gunned down in a booth. And there was another movie killing in a bathroom in the underground tunnels here.

"In real life, it's a jazz club in the evenings and has free-form poetry slams a couple of times a week."

As they waited for the light across Broadway to change, Jade went on, "Back in the very early 1900s. pre-Hollywood, a ton of movies were made here. Chaplin's first American movie was here in Chicago. Essanay Studios, who got Chaplin to the states, also filmed other movies here. Up in Rogers Park, they filmed westerns. When shooting ended, the 'cowboys' would ride down here and tie up to hitching rails in front of the bar," Jade nodded towards their destination.

By this time they had crossed Broadway and Jade was holding the door for Tori. It was dim inside. Being a bright, sunny day, the interior had a vaguely greenish hue from the tinted windows at the front.

They stopped just inside the door. As Tori's eyes adjusted to the lower light, she could easily make out the bar that extended along their left side with booths along the opposite wall. Beyond the bar, the room widened and tables and booths were scattered around with a now-empty stage at the far wall. The bar wrapped around the corner and ended with a large piano on a platform. Past that, another door opened onto Lawrence Avenue. Beyond was the larger area of booths before the stage.

The walls were dark wood as were the frames of the booths, the bar itself and the bar back. There were ornate carvings around the room and above each booth. Along the wall were insets with paintings – each unique to that booth. The wood panelling formed the frames for the paintings. Inside the front door, above the bar, was a large mural with charicatures of the big players in Prohibition and a clever poem describing the time and the people.

Jade led Tori to the bar, "We'll have a couple of drinks, just because we're here. Then we'll go get something to eat before your show tonight. Okay?"

Tori was fascinated by the place and simply nodded. "This place is so cool, Jade."

"It's quiet now. Like a lot of taverns in the area, it's an old man's bar with neighborhood retirees being the customers. But, at night, this place can jump.

"Underneath are some old freight tunnels that were used by the mob to move booze and to get important people clear if there was a raid by the cops during Prohibition. They still connect to the bar and a few other businesses along Broadway like Shake, Rattle and Read – a used record and bookstore near the Uptown Theater.

"That place, a beautiful old theater just up the block is finally being rehabbed. The plans call for a vintage movie house and a live theater. It was originally built for vaudeville so the live shows would fit well. Only took several owners and over forty years since the last show – a J Geils Band concert back in '81 or '82."

"Jade, I… I don't know how… Thank you. I've really enjoyed the past few days. More than any others in years."

"Me too, Vega," Jade clinked her beer bottle with Tori's. "I, uh… I guess I owe you some explanation but…I'm just not ready yet."

Seeing Jade blink back a couple of tears, Tori placed her hand on Jade's, "I understand. Whenever you're ready, I'll be there for you."

In a short time, Tori pulled a card from her purse and called the limo company. She gave their location for John to pick them up to take to the theater.

Jade said they could take the L but Tori countered, "Hey, this is one of the tour perks. May as well enjoy it."

* * *

Jade came backstage after Tori's initial exit and watched her two encores from the left wing. After the last encore, Tori trotted off the stage and saw her, pulling her former frenemy into a tight hug.

"I love playing Chicago! And I…"

"Eew! Vega…"

Suddenly, she released Jade. "Sorry, I know how much you hate hugs."

Only Jade could manage a grimace as she smiled, "It's okay, Vega. But you are kinda sweaty…"

"You know, some fans would pay good money for Tori-sweat," Tori laughed and headed further backstage to change out of her stage outfit.

"Freaks," Jade shot back.

Later, after the VIPs left and the roadies were packing up the gear, Tori and Jade left the theater. The night air was cool but not uncomfortable.

"You want a nightcap?" Jade asked.

"I do but we hit the road kinda early, Like 6 AM," Tori said, stifling a yawn. She really wanted to go with Jade but she knew how that would kill her the next day.

"Okay then." Jade pulled Tori into a hug which pleasantly surprised the singer. "I'm glad I found… No, I'm glad you found me. I didn't know how much I missed… Well…"

After a moment of silence, Tori whispered into Jade's ear, "Me too."

Jade refused to admit it, but Tori's second refusal in two days really hurt. Even as Tori held her hand, she couldn't help but second guess

They parted, still holding hands, as Tori asked, "If I come back after the tour, would you be willing to be tour guide for me again?"

"Any time, Vega."

"Okay. I'll call you and tell you exactly when I'll be in town and where I'll be staying."

"Um… You…uh.. You can always stay with me? I have a two-bedroom off Southport. Plenty of room and…"

Jade was staring at the sidewalk when Tori lifted her chin. "I'd love to. If you're sure…"

Only partially due to the feel of Tori's fingers cupping her jaw, Jade's expression changed from depressed to happy in seconds. "That's settled. Ve… Tori, have fun with the rest of your tour. I'll see you in a few weeks…"

"Good night Jade. I'm already looking forward to the museums." Once more, she offered, "Wanna ride?"

"Nah, my place is only a few blocks."

"Good bye… No. See you soon, West."

"You too Vega." Jade paused and added, "Um…thank you for looking for me, Tori. It really means a lot."

Tori smiled gently, "Hey, I had to find you."

The pair continued holding hands as Tori slowly moved towards her limo until they both reluctantly released the other's hands.

And they both already missed the other.


	4. Chapter 4 Homecoming

Disclaimer: _Victorious _and its characters are the property of Schneider's Bakery and Nickelodeon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. No profit is intended or wanted for this story.

Note: Special thanks to LoganX5 for inestimable help with this story. Thanks to suggestions from Logan, I trimmed down the 'travelogue' aspects of the story. I love Chicago and it's history but I did go overboard. Hope I trimmed enough so it wasn't too much of a school lesson.

* * *

The day after Tori left Chicago, Jade got a short email from her that she was safe and sound in Detroit, adding some comments about how the immediate downtown area wasn't nearly as bad as Jade suggested.

Jade's reply was a suggestion that Tori not leave downtown until she left town. She had been in Detroit the year before as part of a WGN team sent to cover the American League Championship Series between the Chicago White Sox and the Detroit Tigers. The desolation in most of Detroit was far worse than even the most dismal parts of Chicago's South or West Sides.

The next communication was an email from Jade asking Tori if there was anything special she wanted to see when she returned.

From there, the two began a regular series of emails, tweets and even a Skype or two – depending on the connection at Tori's end.

As a result, the following weeks cemented their friendship and both were feeling a closeness to the other they had never experienced. For Tori, she realized she was slowly feeling more than friendship for Jade.

For her part, Jade felt a long-time hole in her life slowly filling. And she knew it was Tori who was filling that wound. What would happen, though, when Tori returned home after her visit?

_Home? What am I thinking? She's just visiting and…_

Jade sighed as these thoughts filled her head while she was walking from the Red Line subway station at Grand Avenue towards Michigan Avenue. _Well, I'll just take it as I have the past five years, a day at a time._

_Anyway, it's too beautiful a day to worry._

And it was a beautiful late April day. The sun was out after a solid overnight rain. The breeze from the south was warm and everything was in bloom. The median planters along Michigan Avenue were full of bright blooms, the small trees in Pioneer Court all wore a halo of fresh green.

As Jade was about to enter the Tower, she heard the tone – _Make It Shine_ – that meant Tori was texting her. She also used that song, a different portion, as her ring tone for Tori.

Smiling, she read: Show was a blast! Wish you could've seen it. Miss you.

The last sped up her heart rate and she entered the building with a smile.

* * *

These subtle endearments developed further as they emailed and texted each other. Phone calls and Skypes were a little more reserved.

Tori kept up the pace of her messages and Jade made a point to reply to every one. Even when it was after 1 AM and she was in bed and Tori had to tell her good night after a show. Jade's usual text back was: Good Morning, you mean. And she attached the snidest emoticon she could.

Tori's manager saw the change in her and approved. Especially as she seemed to be more perky than most entertainers nearing the end of their tours.

Sue Phillips saw the change in Jade as well. They met for coffee one morning before the show. There was a Caribou Coffee across the river along Upper Wacker Drive and, at 10 AM, they were among the few people sitting at any of the tables.

"Liz, I have to say I love this new side to you. You've been so upbeat and happy. And you seem to feel even freer to say what you want to on the show."

Jade reddened and turned to look out the window, gazing unseeing at the Marina Towers a few blocks away across the river. "Um… Well…"

At that moment, _Make It Shine_ sounded. Jade smiled even as she closed her eyes for a long moment then turned back to her producer and friend.

"Go ahead, Liz. You can check it. I won't be offended. I have a teenage daughter, remember?"

With a small smile, Jade pulled out her phone. Great breakfast buffet in the hotel! Don't forget we have a date for that Leona's brunch… Love ya.

"Tori?" Sue asked, as if there was any doubt.

"Um…yeah," Jade said, reddening again.

"She still planning on visiting after her tour?"

"Yeah. That was… She was reminding me of the Leona's brunch I promised."

"I don't mean to pry, Liz. But, are you two… Never mind. If you are, I'm all for it! I haven't ever seen you this happy. And it suits you."

"No, not if you knew me in school. I was a real gank. And I hated Vega when she started there. I was sure she was stealing my boyfriend and later… She was just so… But Tori never gave up, no matter what I did or tried to do.

"To be honest, I have people back there I've known longer but she was really the one I missed the most. But we're not…"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. If I start, we'll miss the show. Maybe tomorrow's too." Jade smirked.

"Okay. How 'bout telling me some of the things you two got into?"

So Jade, reluctantly initially, started relating tales of Hollywood Arts. Starting with the stage-fighting incident, she went on and soon was laughing along with Sue. Jade got as far as the time they busted Trina at _Divertisimo_ when they realized they had to head back to the Tower to prep for the show.

As they crossed the Michigan Avenue Bridge, Sue observed, "You two definitely have a lot of history. I'm glad you found each other again. Even if you're just friends…"

Jade smiled as the breeze off the river pushed her brown hair into her face. As she futilely combed it back with her hand, she agrred. "Yeah. Me too."

* * *

May came around and Jade started to get nervous about Tori's upcoming visit. She actually cleaned her place three times in two days. But she knew she was missing something…

And there was the internal pressure. She knew the singing star was willing to give Jade her space when it came to that…time. But the woman did deserve an explanation. Jade wasn't sure she could ever give a valid one.

In essence, the former Goth was torn. She wanted to explain to Tori why she ran away. And why she never came back.

But she was also deathly afraid Tori wouldn't understand.

* * *

Then came the day. Jade took the day off from her show. She took the Ravenswood Brown Line L downtown and switched the the Midway Orange Line. After five years, she knew how much time to allot for using the CTA – even the buses if she chose. Heading southwest from downtown to the city's second airport was a piece of cake.

This trip went without a hitch and she made her way from the platform, through the corridors that ran through the parking garage to the terminal. As she exited into the sole terminal at Midway Airport, Jade checked the boards for the Southwest flight from La Guardia. It was on time so she had about twenty minutes or more to kill. And there was absolutely nothing to do on this side of the TSA security checkpoint.

Deciding to head down to their pre-arranged meeting spot in the baggage claim area, Jade found an empty bench and sat back, sipping the coffee she got at the mini Dunkin Donuts in the transit station. She kept an eye out for her friend in the on-going, intermittent stream of arriving passengers to Chicago.

As soon as Tori came in view, Jade saw her. At that sight, her heart rate doubled and she was afraid it would burst out of her chest. Managing to get to her feet, she restrained herself and walked up to Tori.

Tori's eyes lit up when she saw Jade and she trotted over then pulled her old friend into a tight hug. "I've missed you."

"Me too."

Jade pulled back even as she was realizing how comfortable she felt in Tori's arms. She masked her surprise at that revelation, "Still carrying around that saddle bag, I see."

Tori smiled. "Hey! It's very useful. I can carry a lot in here."

"Yeah. You got a bathroom in there? Or at least the kitchen sink?"

Tori glared at her then smiled.

"So, how many bags did you check?"

"Three. They said carousel eight."

"And they let that horse satchel on as a carry-on?"

"Yep!" Tori replied, popping her 'p' like they all used to do at HA. "This went under the seat in front and this…" She hefted the Platinum Records tote bag, which was bulging at the seams, off her shoulder for a moment. "This went into the overhead."

Jade looked up at the arrival monitor with the baggage claim designations. "Carousel eight. That's what the big board says."

As they walked past other baggage carousels, Jade smirked as she asked, "And only three? For a diva like you?"

Tori stuck her tongue out before saying, "I didn't bring any stage outifts and I figured I can get anything I need here. I'm sure Chicago has some clothing stores?"

Jade elbowed her with a quiet, "Smart ass!"

As they got to eight, Jade led them just 'downstream' of the baggage chute. "As soon as you see your bags, let me know. Been a new rash of baggage claim thefts here and at O'Hare. We'll snag them before any Light-fingered Louie tries for them." Then she added, "Don't expect anything speedy. I always have to wait twenty minutes or more here."

"Fine. I'm in no hurry."

"I did manage to snag us some tickets to the Cubs-Rockies game on Saturday. Upper deck along the third base side. Best view from there. Across the rooftops, past those damned signs, you can see the Lake."

"Cool. But aren't we going for the game?"

"Smart ass…"

"Anything else on the schedule?"

Jade turned to look at the carousel as bags started to come up the ramp. She didn't want to look at Tori as she asked, "How long will you be here?"

Tori let out a small laugh, "Ready to get rid of me already?"

"NO!" Jade reddened as she realized she had practically shouted her denial. "Sorry. No, I'm not. You're welcome as long as you want to stay."

"Well, I was thinking two or three weeks, if that's okay. We have a lot of catching up to do."

Jade felt something akin to dread mixed with relief. In a small voice, she replied, "Yeah. We do."

Tori gently touched Jade's shoulder and whispered, "We can talk about anything. Or nothing. I'll leave it up to you, Jade."

Placing her hand on Tori's, Jade silently acknowledged Tori's proposal.

Tori smiled and added, "Anyway, if I get to be too much of a pain, I can stay at a hotel. Maybe one of those flophouses like in _The Blues Brothers_?"

"Shut up!" Jade said, elbowing Tori in the side. Then. taking a deep breath, Jade spoke up, "In answer to your earlier question, we can check out the Art Institute and any of the other museums. The Sox will be back home in another week. There're a couple of neighborhood street festivals coming up. Mayfest this weekend on Ashland and then Maifest in Lincoln Square at the end of the month."

"What's the difference?"

"Mayfest is a general festival with music and food and vendors. Maifest, M-A-I-fest, is a German-based version of the same festival. Between the two is the Belmont-Sheffield street fair." Jade paused and added, "Memorial Day weekend there's a parade downtown. WGN always has a float and I was one of the on-air personalities recruited to ride on it."

"Do you get to wear candy pajamas?" Tori joked.

"Thankfully no. Although it would probably fit in for the Pride Parade at the end of June."

"Pride Parade?" Tori asked, her pulse running a little faster.

"Yeah, along North Halsted through Boys Town. WGN, like most of the major radio and TV stations, has a float and walkers in every parade from the St. Patrick's Day Parade to the Thanksgiving Parade. Parades are big photo ops for the politicians too and Pride is huge for them as they try to prove their tolerance to the voters."

Jade paused, again not looking at Tori, "The Pride Festival in June and the Northalsted Market Days in early August are…interesting. Sue and her family took me a couple of years ago. Her brother is out and proud so she likes to show her support. It's…"

"Interesting?" Tori finished.

"Well, I was going to say fun too. Some of it is way over the top but, in a lot of ways, it's no different from any other street festival. Each fest features something unique about their neighborhood. Well, presuming there is something distinctive like Little Italy or Greektown. Although, in those,, you won't see beer stand vendors in leather thongs and chaps."

Tori laughed, "Maybe Greektown?"

Jade laughed along with her. "Vega, you're something else. When did you get witty?"

Tori ignored the question. "I'd like to see those but I'd be overstaying my welcome, I think."

Jade narrowed her eyes slightly as she looked at Tori, "You would? Like to see them, I mean?"

"Sure. I…I have a lot of gay and lesbian fans and…" Tori pointed, "Hey! That's one of my bags!"

She stepped forward and grabbed the handle, hauling the tall bag off the carousel. In a few more seconds, another appeared. Jade followed Tori's pointing finger and grabbed that one.

"Are all three this big and heavy?" Jade asked, surprised by the weight. Tori just smiled.

Almost a full minute passed before the third and last bag appeared. Jade took the handles of two of them leaving Tori with what the former Goth concluded was the heaviest as well as her purse and carry-on. Fortunately, all three were wheeled so they could pull them along.

Leading Tori out of the baggage claim area, they took the parking garage elevator up then walked through the passageways that led through the parking garage's second level to the transit station.

Reaching the steps down to the transit station, Jade asked, "Wanna take the elevator?"

Sheepishly, Tori agreed. It took three or four times as long as going down the stairs but with less chance of losing control of the luggage.

As they reached the CTA station, to their right was a large paved area for the various CTA buses that served that portion of the city as well as a Kiss and Ride drop-off spot for commuters.

At the one of the eight fare stations in a small island in front of the mini Dunkin' Donuts, Tori got her own CTA card and they headed down to the platform and got on the next train heading downtown. "We'll ride this into the Loop and transfer at Clark-Lake to the Brown Line train up to my neck of the woods."

"Sounds good. What will we see on the way?"

"Not much of significance to a world traveler like yourself," Jade teased as she let Tori sit in the window seat. "Mainly residential neighborhoods and some industrial areas – both working and abandoned."

The train pulled out shortly after they sat down. Jade did point out some oddities in some of the factories past the Pulaski Road station. "See how the back walls of some of those buildings curve? That was to accommodate the rail lines that used to run there. You can even see some old rails where the pavement has worn down.

"At one point, Chicago had more rail tonnage and rolling stock than any other single city in the country. Even now, it's one of the major rail hubs in America. With the harbor, it may still be the busiest freight hub in the U.S."

"Jade, you still amaze me with all the facts and figures," Tori said in admiration.

"Well, like I told you before, I love history. And Chicago has tons of it."

After a nearly thirty minute ride, they were in the Loop.

"This is the Clark-Lake stop. From here you can transfer for free to every other train except the Red Line under State Street."

Jade led the way up the steps to the walkway over the elevated tracks then down to the opposite platform to wait for a Ravenswood train.

"Is this the reason it's called the Loop?" Tori asked, gesturing at the elevated tracks that circled the immediate downtown area.

"No, not really. But the same general cause. The elevated tracks do loop around downtown but many historians say the term came from the old streetcar lines that used to circle downtown. The term never really came into general use until the 1890s when the Union Railroad elevated line was built." Tori just smiled as she was again awed by her friend.

Their train came along in a few minutes and they boarded. It turned north out of the Loop and crossed the main branch of the Chicago River.

Jade pointed out a large building along the river. "That's the Merchandise Mart. Before the Mall of America opened in Minneapolis, it was the largest retail space in the world. The Kennedy family used to own it..

The train continued on, weaving a roughly northwest route away from the Loop.

At the Belmont station, Jade pointed to an old brick wall along the rail line, "That's the ass-end of the Vic, Vic."

Glancing at the tall brick wall where she had performed, Tori laughed at Jade's jibe as she insisted, "I prefer Tori."

After turning west, separating from the main line heading north towards Evanston, Jade said, "Get ready. We get off at Southport. The next stop."

They got off the train and again struggled down a set of L station stairs to the street with the bags. Walking north along Southport, they passed a combination bar and laundromat as well as several restaurants featuring either Asian, Indian or Italian cuisines.

Addison was the next major street and Jade pointed east. "Down there is Wrigley Field. We'll be there in a few days."

"Cool. That'll be fun," Tori replied.

Another couple of blocks north and then east led to the building Jade lived in. It was at the end of the block at the intersection with Grace Street.

It was an older, three-story, U-shaped structure with the base of the U away from the street and the wings extending out to the street. Between the arms of the building was a grassy courtyard with a non-working fountain in the center. There were three entrances along the face of the buidling – one each in the middle of the arms and another in the center.

Jade led Tori to the center entrance and led them into the building. Up a short flight of steps, they came to Jade's front door to the right of the entrance. The unit's entrance hall, with two book cases along each wall, opened into a large dining room. To the immediate right was a somewhat smaller room that looked out on the courtyard. It had been turned into a living room with a couch, two recliners and the entertainment center.

The dining room had short halls leading off both directions. To the right was a bathroom and a small bedroom with a larger one further down. Indicating the smaller room. Jade annunced, "This is yours."

"I like it, Jade. The whole place."

Jade smiled proudly and showed Tori the other corridor which led to the kitchen and a small laundry room. The kitchen was a small but functional area. A pantry off the back wall led to the rear entrance. The wooden porch stairs led up to other units' back doors as well as down to the alley and the dumpsters up the alley a short way.

Every room, except the laundry room, had at least one window with natural light coming in. Jade explained, "This used to be the manager's unit and is the largest in the building. Since a management agency runs this place, there's no on-site manager. And I was willing to pay extra for the space."

As Tori took the time to look around, she saw the expected Jade touches.

In the entry hall above one of the bookshelves, away from direct sunlight, was the one-sheet for _The Scissoring_ framed behind glass. Alongside that was the clear case holding the prop scisssors from the movie. A collection of MacFarlane Toys action figures from the movie was posed along the top of the bookshelf.

In the living room, above the sofa was a full-size reproduction of _Nighthawks_ by Edward Hopper. The painting showed isolated patrons in a brightly lit diner with the darkened city beyond. Jade explained the original was on display in the Art Institute.

"I love that painting. The few, isolated patrons in a little city diner surrounded by the dark, sleeping city…

"I really felt like I belonged in that picture when I got here…" Jade stopped and shook her head.

Jade's old butterfly collection was in the hallway leading to the guest room. In the middle of the dining room was a nice, oak table covered with papers, books and magazines.

Jade suddenly remembered what she forgot in her cleaning frenzy.

There were a couple more bookcases along the north wall, a china cabinet across ther room and windows that looked out on the back yard of a house across the alley.

Tori's bedroom window, smaller but still big, showed a similar view of that back yard and the neighbor's home.

Jade's bedroom window opened to the courtyard and useless fountain.

All the windows, including the bathroom, were open alightly to allow the warm spring air in.

Jade watched as Tori started to unpack. The singer said, "It's nice to be able to actually take everything out and put in drawers and closets. You know?"

"Yeah, I get it. I've done a few remote broadcasts. And it never seemed to be worth the effort to completely unpack unless I was there for a least three or four days."

"Exactly," Tori agreed.

"Hey, it's getting close to dinner time. You hungry?"

"Oh yeah! That little bag of peanuts they give you on the plane..."

"Yeah. I don't think the airlines give you real food anymore unless you're going cross-country."

"Or international."

"Yeah…"

"What did you have in mind?"

"For dinner? Salt and Pepper. It's a retro diner on Clark Street near Wrigley. Then, if you're up for it, we can go to the Cubby Bear for a couple of drinks after."

"Sounds great. But it had better be a couple. I'll probably fall asleep and you'll have to drag me home…"

Jade felt a flare of warmth when Tori called the apartment home.

"You starving? Or do you want to relax for a bit?"

"Relax," Tori said eagerly.

Nodding, Jade asked, "You thirsty? I have sun tea, some beer, some wine, soda, bottled water… I can make coffee or…?"

"Tea would be nice. No sugar or lemon or anything."

Jade nodded. That's the way she drank iced tea as well. The sun tea was fresh. She had set the filled pitcher with three tea bags on the back porch the day before to steep in the morning sun.

Soon, they were relaxing in the living room with the TV on the Channel 9 News at 5. Tori joked, "Are you like contractually obligated to watch WGN?"

"No, smart ass. I just like Skilling's weather forecast. He's usually the most accurate of all the weather men in the area."

After the news, Jade asked, "Ready?"

"Sure!"

They walked back to Addison then east towards the heart of Wrigleyville. "I love living here but game days can be a bitch. I never drive when the Cubs are playing at home. When I get back, I won't have a parking space – they'll all be filled with Cub fans driving into the game. And I can only park in a few blocks around here after dark or get a ticket. I have a sticker for my block but, across Grace, I'll be ticketed. If I leave the car there, it'll eventually be impounded."

"Why didn't you use the car to meet me?" Tori asked. "I mean, I don't mind but I was just wondering."

"Well, if I'd know you had half the clothing stock from Macy's…" Tori laughed and Jade went on, "Actually, unless I'm leaving the city itself, I almost never drive. Paid parking is horribly expensive and, between the CTA and cabs, I can get around in town pretty well. It's pretty much a habit and I just didn't think about it. Sorry."

"Don't apologize. The train was cool, Jade.."

At the corner of Addison and Clark, Jade gestured over to the famous structure with the large red neon sign above the main entrance. She said, "There's 1060 West Addison, the infamous home to Elwood Blues. Oh, and the former home of the Chicago Whales and, since the '20s, the Chicago Cubs. It's the second oldest ballpark in the major leagues after Fenway in Boston. And it's the oldest National League park."

"Okay, Jade," Tori laughed. "I get it! Save some of it for the game or you won't have anything to talk about…"

"Lot you know, Vega," Jade countered with a snicker.

They crossed Addison to pass the Cubby Bear. It was a large, multi-level structure diagonally across the intersection from the stadium. Rather than go in, they crossed Clark and headed down a few doors to the retro black and white diner.

"It's like an anti-Bots," Tori said.

"Yeah, I like it. Bots was cool but more a gimmicky place than anything. Is it still there?"

"Yeah. There a a few more too. One in Long Beach on Naples Island. Another in Santa Monica and the newest is up the coast in Malibu."

From there, Tori answered Jade's questions about LA and their friends. Strangely, the subject of LA and their old friends had not come up on Tori's previous visit.

While there weren't a lot of changes to the city that was once her home, her friends had managed to carve out a nice life for themselves. Some Jade was aware of, at least the public aspects.

"So Cat is in this weird but tight relationship. She's living with Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson in a nice place on the water in Oxnard. Freddie created some new security app that sold milions and the three of them are set for life. Even Sam can't out eat the money. And Cat brings in a pretty penny doing set design and costume design for the studios. About their personal life, I don't know all the details but they're all happy. That's all that matters."

Jade smiled, "I could see that back when that kid Dice got those freaky fresh-water piranha. Once things settled, Sam and Cat had a heart to heart and I knew Sam still had a thing for Freddie even as I could see what she and Cat had developing. But, during college, I rarely saw any of them so…

"You know, I even did a show on those razorback tuna. Most callers were convinced they were the result of some weird governtment genetic experiments. Like that old movie _Piranha_? Well, actually, half of the 'experiments' group thought it was a scientist who went crazy.

"So, speaking of crazy…Robbie?"

Tori chuckled, "Believe it or not, he's single-handedly reviving the old vaudeville ventriloquist act. He's got a regular show at the Tropicana in Vegas and tours the West Coast comedy clubs from San Diego to Seattle. Oh, and he married Courtney Van Cleef."

"Sinjin's sister? The cute, geeky kid?" Tori nodded. "And Trina? Has she finally given uo dreams of being a superstar?"

"No. She's doing the western comedy circuit too. She plays off her old diva image and has a great act. She's been on Jimmy Kimmel a few times and is scheduled to be on Jimmy Fallon's show next month. Even SNL is looking at her.

"Oh! The big news! She met Drake Parker. They started going out and… He proposed last February and they plan to get married in September."

"Parker? He's awesome. I don't follow the rumor rags that much so I hadn't heard about that. Good for her. But bad for him…"

"Hey!" Tori protested. "Not at all, Jade. She's not the prima donna she used to be and they really love each other. They are so cute together and…"

"And what?"

"I'm the maid of honor!"

"That's great, Tori! Not that I'm surprised. I'm sure you'll rock whatever ugly-ass dress you'll have to wear."

"Nope! I told Trina I have final say on the bridesmaids' dresses." Tori beamed at her victory over her sister. "Do you want to come as my guest?"

Jade felt her heart flutter . Then she said, "Oh, c'mon… The guys have got to be lined up to be your…date."

"Yeah but…"

Tori was interrupted when the waitress brought their dinner, leaving Jade to wonder what Tori was going to say. The ensuing conversation caused her unanswered question to fade into the background.

After dinner, they walked back to the Cubby Bear. The place was humming with activity. As Jade led her to the main bar, she claimed two stools, Tori looked around, "Is it usually so busy on a weeknight?"

"Depends. When the Cubs are playing, yes. Actually, it's much worse. Wall to wall people. I hate it then."

"But the Cubs are on the road. Didn't the guy on WGN say they were playing the Braves?"

"Very good, Vega," Jade teased. "They have live bands here a lot too. Tonight's band is pretty good. They're called Weaghman's Folly, oddly enough. They've really made a name for themselves around here, Milwaukee and Detroit."

"Weaghman's Folly?"

"Weaghman was the man who built Wrigley for the old Federal League Whales during World War One. He bought into the Cubs, along with Wrigley and some others, and brought the team here from the West Side."

Jade gestured around the large, main room and the small, individual bars along the walls. "See all the bars with the big-screen TVs? This place rocks on Sundays during football season too. They get satellite feed for all the NFL games and each bar shows a different game.

"There are fans of every team in this town – same as LA and New York. Well, I guess everywhere. So a lot of them come here to cluster with fellow fans around that bar to watch the game."

"That's pretty cool. This place is very cool. I like it."

Tori got a tequila sunrise and Jade a rum and coke. "Figured you'd get some froofy drink, Vega."

"Yeah, well…" Tori reddened as she really had no comeback. Jade barked out a laugh and gently slapped Tori's arm.

Jade had timed it pretty well to get here to see Weaghman's Folly start their first set.

"Oh, they're about to start. You'll love these guys, Tori."

The band played a mix of alt rock, classic rock and even some jazz and blues. Half the set was covers of other bands' music and half their own music. The more well-known songs had the audience singing along – including Tori and Jade.

After the six-song set, the lead singer, a thin, tattooed, blonde-haired man, got to the bar and ordered a Lite draft. Then he turned and smiled at Jade, "Liz! I thought I recognized that awesome voice!"

"Hey, Jimmy. This is my old friend, Vicki. Vic, this is Jimmy Munson, the lead singer of Weaghman's Folly." Jade made a point not to use Tori's usual name or even give her last name. Tori appreciated that.

"Nice to meet you, Jimmy."

"You too. You look familiar. Do we know each other?"

Deflecting the singer's suspicions, Jade cut in, "Jimmy, can't you come up with some pick-up line from this century?"

Jimmy laughed. "It wasn't a line… Anyway, you gonna grace us with your pipes tonight?"

"Maybe."

"We can play _Wild Horses_ and _Fast Car_ if you want. You always kill with those songs."

Jade smiled and nodded. Jimmy nodded back, "Cool! It's always a better show when you sing with us."

"Flattery will get you no where, Munson."

"'Kay, I'll give you the high sign when I want you to come up."

As Jimmy walked back towards the stage, Tori asked, "You still sing?"

"Yeah, once in a while. I like it and…"

"That is so cool, Jade! I always thought you had the best voice of anybody at Hollywood Arts."

Jade blushed as the band started their second set. Two songs in and Jimmy pointed to Jade. "I'll be back in a minute."

Tori beamed, "Break a leg!"

Jade's face looked pained for a second, memories of her broken arm flashed through her mind, then she smiled back and nodded.

"Hey folks! Got a special treat for you. I'm gonna rest my cords for a few as a special guest comes up here to sing a couple of oldies. If you've seen her with us before, you know how good it'll be. If this is the first time you hear her sing, you are in for a treat."

At this point Jade was on stage but off to the side. Jimmy gestured and the spot moved to illuminate Jade. "Here's Liz of the golden voice."

Jade stepped up to the mike and said, "Thank you, Jimmy. Hi guys. You like the Stones?" A resounding "Yay!" filled the room. "Okay. This is one of my favorites, _Wild Horses_."

Tori was thrilled when Jade started to sing. Her voice was even better than Tori remembered and the popstar felt goose bumps pop up. Then she saw how the audience was getting into the song and the singer and she was filled with pride for her old friend.

All too soon, the song was over and Jade took a bow then said, "I have one more to sing for you before you get the main event back. This is a special song for me. I've sung this for years – mainly alone in my room. It's Tracy Chapman's classic _Fast Car_."

The song flowed from Jade, soft and sultry. Her husky voice added depth to it that thrilled Tori. She actually felt privileged to be there to see and hear Jade . _She's incredible! And so beautiful…_

After the last notes of the song, the audience was on it's feet applauding and yelling for more. Jade shook her head, "Sorry folks. Gotta save some of this voice for work tomorrow…"

Jimmy took the mike again as Jade slowly made her way through the audience. Seemed everyone wanted to talk to her, shake her hand or just touch her.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Liz isn't kidding. She's got a great show on WGN Radio tomorrow at noon. Check it out!" He took a swig of a fresh beer then said, "Okay, we're gonna butcher a Poi Dog Pondering song now. It's sacrilege but we love this song and Frank Orral has already forgiven us…"

After _Everyboy's Trying_, which Jade sang along with word for word, she looked at Tori and said, "C'mon. I need to get out of here."

Puzzled, Tori allowed herself to be led out. They headed down Addison a couple of dozen yards until they reached the back corner of the bar and Jade grabbed Tori, kissing her deeply for several seconds.

Suddenly, as Tori started to respond to the kiss, Jade pulled back. "God, Tori, I'm so sorry! I… Oh…"

Jade looked like she was going to bolt and Tori took her hand. "Jade. Jade, it's okay. I know how singing on stage can get to you. It's a huge turn-on and…"

Tori did know. She had taken a female roadie or three to bed after shows on occasion. When she was in Chicago in April, she had even thought about doing to Jade what the former Goth had done to her.

So, knowing what Jade was going through, Tori locked her fingers with Jade's and led her towards the apartment, talking the whole way about the rush of singing for a crowd and, without details, how it affected her own libido. And that Jade had nothing to be sorry for.

In the middle of the walk, Tori even said Jade was a great kisser before going back to her original topic.

By the time they got to Jade's, the former Goth had stopped crying and seemed to be accepting what Tori was saying. Her grip even tightened on Tori's hand.

Inside, they stood near the dining room table and Tori, who hadn't released Jade's hand since the Cubby Bear, gently said, "I'm pretty tired, Jade. Let's hit the hay and we'll talk in the morning. Okay?"

In a small voice, Jade asked, "You'll still be here?"

"Of course, you goof! I'll be here. I may even make breakfast."

"Oh god!" Jade said with a small smile. "You?"

"Me. As long as you don't tell me to use four pounds of flour or a bucketful of yeast…"

Jade finally laughed and Tori joined in.

"Good night, Vega. I'm glad you're here. And… Um, I'm sorry…"

"Shaddap, West! Nothing to be sorry for. I'll see you in the morning," Tori said with a comforting expression before turning to the guest room.

* * *

Note: The band at the Cubby Bear is made up but the songs and othr bands referenced are real. I highly recommend Poi Dog Pondering – their album _Pomegranate_ is one of the infamous five albums if I was stuck on a desert island.

The two songs Jade sang are a nod to the videos Liz Gillies has of those songs on YouTube, among others. She is, in my opinion, the best singer from the show. I hope her rumored first album is released soon.


	5. Chapter 5 Confessions

Disclaimer: _Victorious _and its characters are the property of Schneider's Bakery and Nickelodeon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. No profit is intended or wanted for this story.

Note: Special thanks to LoganX5 for inestimable help with this story. Thanks to suggestions from Logan, I trimmed down the 'travelogue' aspects of the story. I love Chicago and it's history but I did go overboard. Hope I trimmed enough so it wasn't too much of a school lesson.

* * *

The next morning, Jade woke to the smell of fresh coffee brewing and…bacon?

She pulled on a pair of cut-offs and a Northwestern Wildcats t-shirt. As she headed towards the kitchen, she suddenly felt extremely self-conscious.

She had kissed Tori last night!

_Oh God! How do I handle this? I haven't had… Oh Jeezus! _She stood in the doorway of her bedroom, frozen with doubt. Finally, she shook her head, _May as well get it over with…_

Jade walked into the kitchen to hear Tori sing out, "Good morning, Starshine!"

Jade mumbled, "Morning."

"Coffee's ready. I'll start the pancakes in a second. Hope that sounds good to you."

"Uh, yeah. It sounds great, Tori."

"How'd you sleep? I slept better than I have since my tour started. That bed is so comfortable. If I hadn't promised breakfast, I'd probably still be curled up there…"

Jade couldn't help but laugh. Tori's motor mouth used to annoy her but she had grown accustomed to it in college and even found it endearing. It was then she realized how much she missed it. She already knew how much she missed Tori but this is another reason.

"So, you didn't answer my question, Jade."

Jade shook her head as she poured her coffee. "You didn't give me much room to talk. But, yes I did sleep well."

She had. No nightmares like she expected. Instead, she had a most interesting and exciting dream that involved her apartment guest. But she was not going to say anything about that!

"Good. I'm not sure but I think you'll have plenty of time to eat, get ready and head to the studio."

Jade glanced at the clock. It was almost 9 AM. She agreed, "Plenty of time."

Jade looked at Tori and noticed her clothing. "Are those the stupid pajamas Cat made for the Parade Parade?"

"Yep! I love these. I don't wear them often but I thought you'd get a kick out of seeing them again."

Shaking her head again as she smiled, Jade said, "Vega, I worry about you sometimes."

"Quiet! Or I'll pepper your pancakes," Tori warned. "Go clean some space on your table for us to eat."

Rather than try to figure out where to put anything, Jade just placed one stack of magazines and newspapers on another teetering stack. She decided to clear the end near the windows so they could enjoy the morning breeze and the sunlight.

Tori came in with two plates in her hands and a bottle of syrup under her arm. "If I had to judge from this table, I'd swear you were a hoarder. Thankfully the rest of the place looks normal." She glanced towared _The Scissoring_ display, adding, "Well, mostly normal."

Before Jade could respond, Tori went back into the kitchen for her own coffee and the butter.

They both buttered their pancakes before pouring on the syrup. Jade noticed that Tori liked to drown hers in syrup. When Tori saw Jade's eyes on her stack, she said, "Hey! I burn a lot of energy on stage."

Then Tori said, "You were great last night." Jade, frozen at first, felt her heart begin to beat faster then Tori went on, her next statement made her heart start to race. "I loved your singing. So did the audience. And I'd swear your voice is even better than when we were kids.

"You ever think about singing professionally?"

Racing heart now slowing, Jade was stunned, Not knowing exactly what to say, Jade stated, "These pancakes are great! And the bacon is perfect! Not too crisp but not soggy and limp."

"Thanks Jade," Tori replied. She wanted to pursue the singing subject but, over the years, she had actually learned not to be too invasive. If Jade wanted to talk, Tori was willing to wait – however long it would take.

After breakfast, Jade helped clear the table and told Tori to leave the dishes. "I'll get them when I get back."

"Okay, Jade. Not a problem."

Less than an hour later, Jade was ready to head out to the Tribune Tower studio to do her show but stopped. She pulled out a small keyring with a Cubs keyfob and two keys. Holding up a silvery key then a brass key, she said, "This is for the front and back door. The brass one is the outer front door and back gate of the building. Just in case you wanna go out while I'm gone."

"Thanks Jade. I'll probably do that later but today I think I'll just hang here and relax. It's been months since I had a day to just do nothing. And I want to hear your show too."

Jade went to the small radio component of the tight little Bose stereo system she had and made sure WGN was tuned in. "Just about opposite, on the FM dial, is WXRT. Just in case you get bored listening to my rant and wanna hear music."

Tori laughed, nudged Jade and said, "Go to work!"

* * *

Tori listened to Liz West and found some comfortably familiar attitude coming over the airwaves. Jade/Liz would accept calls from her listeners and gave most of them a short time to ask a question, explain a greivance or simply state their case.

Several calls stood out in Tori's mind as pure Jade.

"We're back to homosexuals at Disney World causing hurricanes? God, dude, that is so last century."

"You think the Lincoln Park Zoo should expand to include a water park? Are you nuts? First, where? The Notebaert Nature Center? The Conservatory? Oh, wait! How 'bout the lagoon? NO! Oh yeah, and where will the money come from? Do you want to pay admission? Higher taxes? Not to mention those freaking dolphins they'll have to bring in…"

"Excuse me? I'm stupid?! You sound like Jethro Bodine but, at least, he done grad-jee-ated the sixth grade. He can cypher and is goin' ta be an astro-naught! Or a brain serjin. Or even a double-naught spah. What the hell do you do?"

"Shakespeare was right! 'First, kill all the lawyers.' So, enlighten us, why are lawyers more valuable to society than… Oh say, teachers, doctors and nurses, EMTs, childcare workers, Cops? Firefighters? Plumbers, mechanics, bus drivers? Cleaning crews? Sewer workers? The guy who called in earlier and said I was stupid? Well, maybe him… But, basically, I'm saying is just about everyone is more valuable to society than a glorified ambulance chaser!"

"HEY! You do realize that gay marriage has been legal here in Illinois for the past… What? Ten years? And most people are just fine with that. What bigoted backwater revival meeting did you crawl out of? One of those freak show religions that play with snakes? Some people are gay. Some people are straight. BUT PEOPLE ARE PEOPLE! Try to remember that, you sanctimonious pinhead!"

When Jade returned to her place. Tori was sitting in her living room with a big smile. "Jade, you were great! I loved how you put some of those idiots in their place. Hey, I was wondering, don't you get in trouble for that?"

"Only when Steve or Susie have to bleep me too many times. They have to get tired of hitting that button. I think Sue filed a claim of carpal tunnel…" Jade said with a laugh. "I'll be right back. I gotta pee!"

"You sound like Cat!" Tori called after her.

"Quiet!"

Jade came back in after a few minutes and asked, "What do you have a taste for tonight? Italian? Chinese? Thai? Mexican?"

"I dunno," Tori replied. "They all sound good. I'll let you pick."

"There's a great Thai place on Lincoln. It's across from the Biograph Theater. Where Dillinger was supposedly shot?"

"Supposedly?"

Jade nodded. "A lot of people think that it wasn't John Dillinger shot outside the Biograph."

"Is there any proof?"

"Well, the Cook County Coroner's report had different body measurements from Dillinger's Navy records. And there is some reason to believe that the Chicago Outfit took care of Dillinger for some services he may have provided during Prohibition."

"So who was shot?"

"That's a point of contention. There are theories but…"

"What about DNA evidence? I know they didn't have that then but can't they compare some old evidence with the corpse?"

"It's buried under five feet of steel and concrete. Which Dillinger's father paid for when he could barely afford the embalming costs a few weeks earlier. Exhumation wasn't viable especially since it's accepted as fact that Dillinger is buried in the Indianapolis plot.

Tori couldn't resist any longer, "Viable? Jade West is using big words?"

"Can it Vega!" Jade laughed.

Tori smiled back and said, "Whether it's true or not, that's a pretty cool story. I'd still love to see the place. And Thai sounds great!"

The balance of the afternoon was spent idly watching old black and white comedies on TCM and laughing. Tori had moved to the couch and Jade sat with her. Before long, they were laying back, Tori's arm casually draped over Jade.

Neither one spoke of the new dynamic building even as they accepted it as natural.

Taking a cab to Lincoln Avenue, Jade first showed Tori the original entrance to the Biograph and then the alley were the body fell – regardless of whether it was Dillinger or not. Afterwards they crossed the street and had a marvelous meal, including a couple of glasses of wine.

Jade asked, "How come everyone was on you for autofgraphs or pictures before?"

"Huh?"

"Well, now you're walking along and no one is paying much attention. Beyond staring at a gorgeous hottie."

"Ah, thank you Jade. And I'm sure most of them are staring at you."

"No dodging the point, Vega! What's up?"

"Well, my manager says it's called 'hiding in plain sight'. I posted that I was going home after the tour. Everyone is expecting me to be in LA. So, here, no one is seeing Tori Vega, the singer, but just another hottie in a city full of hotties…"

Jade just shook her head. Then she laughed when their waitress asked Tori for her autograph, "Hah!"

* * *

Back at Jade's, since it was a Friday and Jade had the weekend free, they shared a couple of bottles of wine

The two listened to music as they chatted, joked and laughed. The first bottle emptied and a second was brought out by Jade.

By this point, the two were again sitting right next to each other on the sofa. Jade had turned the TV on but the sound was lower than the music. "I like watching _The Untouchables_ even if the history is really skewed. But I like the music and the company more."

"Aw, thank you, Jade," Tori said.

"I can't turn the music up too much. The neighbors might complain." Jade explained.

"That's fine, Jade. After my tour and the volume at the Cubby Bear last night, I can do with some quiet time. With you."

"Tori, I… Look, last night…"

"Jade, it's okay. We don't have to talk about this," Tori said reassuringly. Deep inside, she did want to talk about it. That quick, eternal kiss was a wonderful surprise to Tori.

"No. I need to talk. And you need to hear and understand. This is hard. I haven't…"

Tori took her hand and said, "Jade, if you're not ready…"

"I don't know if I'll ever be ready. But I need to get this off my chest and… I guess I owe you. And everyone else."

Standing, Jade gulped her newly refilled glass, draining the wine. While it didn't have the shock of hard liquor, it had the necessary pyschological effect she needed.

Jade took a deep breath and started, "Okay, I need to go back a bit. You know Beck and I still had our problems after we got back together – again – at the Full Moon Jam. Even in college. You were at UCLA and we got in at USC so we didn't see each other that much. But I learned something that…

"Beck liked to party. And we didn't have to be at a party. He'd have friends over and the beer would flow and the weed would be smoked. Even coke a few times. I joined in from time to time but… I'm a control freak. At least I was then. I hated the feeling of being out of control. Still do most of the time. I became the designated driver for Beck and his friends."

"I notice you don't say 'our friends'," Tori observed.

"Well, they weren't. Not really. I liked them well enough. Even a couple of their girlfriends but they were nothing like you and Cat."

"I was your friend?" Tori asked, slightly mockingly.

Jade barked out a laugh. "Yeah, you were, you klutzy pain in my… You were always there for me and I did get to like it. But I never found anyone like you two at USC. That's why, during our sophomore year, I started to spend more time with you two and Sam.

"Beck didn't notice. When he did, he merely said he was glad I was making or renewing old friendships.

"The pattern for the rest of college was pretty much set. Studying, partying, sex and hanging with you and Cat and Sam. That almost crashed and burned when… One night, Beck came home hammered. I don't even know if he really knew what he was doing. The next morning, he claimed he didn't remember. Given the increasing number of blackouts, I had no reason to doubt that." By this opoint, Jade's voice took on a monotone cadence as she stared sightlessly out the front window towards the lighted courtyard and the street beyond.

"Anyway,our senior year, he came home severely fucked out of his head and demanded sex. I said no but he didn't accept that and took me."

"He raped you? Beck?" Tori was up and hugged a stiff Jade from behind.

"I guess I never thought of it as rape. Stupidity or loyalty or…whatever. We were a couple after all and in love. But, looking back on it now, I guess it was. Anyway, you know the result."

"James?"

Still in monotone, Jade nodded. "Tori, the Beck you remember is the one I loved. When he was sober, he was the sweetest, most caring guy and put up with all my bullshit. When he drank… Even at my worst, I couldn't hold a candle to him.

"When I told Beck I was pregnant, he stopped drinking. Did you know I was drinking cider that looked like champagne at the wedding reception, for the baby? Beck was too."

"Andre said Beck only drank Coke or club soda on their rolling bachelor party," Tori interjected.

"Fortunately, we were able to start working, at the bottom of the ladder, in Hollywood as soon as college ended. Being a writer, my pregnancy wasn't an issue. And, of course, it didn't directly affect Beck's work either."

Jade's face took on a look of sadness even as a small smile graced her lips. Her voice deepened slightly as she went on, "Then, a couple of months after the wedding, James was born. My little man. My baby."

Not bothering to try and hold in her emotions, Jade sobbed as tears slipped down her cheeks. Tori turned Jade and held her, saying, "Jade, don't. You don't have to tell me anymore…"

Sniffing, Jade wiped her eyes. Her voice took on a strident tone, "Yes! Yes I do! I_ have_ to! You deserve to know."

She paused as she wiped her eyes again then gave Tori a small, insincere smile, "At least this mascara doesn't run."

Tori nodded, a matching smile.

"James was such a sweetheart. Beck and I adored him. We did everything we could for him. He was going to get the best of everything. Everyday was a blessing. One I never thought I deserved."

"You did, Jade." Jade just shook her head as she cried into Tori's shoulder. Finally, she pulled back, took several shuddering breaths and went on. The monotone voice returned.

"Then came James' first birthday. Both grandmothers got together and concocted his birthday party. I told them not to go nuts since James wouldn't remember it anyway. But, it was like slamming my head against the wall.

"You remember that party? Don't you?"

"Yes, Jade. It was fun. And I remember how everyone was doting on James. Even me. He was such a sweet, cute little guy."

More tears, that tore at Tori's heart, as Jade agreed, "Ye…yes. He… He was my special little man. I loved Beck but I never felt anything like what I felt for James. I guess every mother feels that way.

"Since his birth, James had a mellowing affect on me. I don't know if you noticed but…"

"I noticed. So did our friends."

"Yeah, he really was a wonderful influence on me. Beck and I hardly argued at all after James came into our lives. I guess I really was a big part of the problems we used to have.

"Also, remember Beck's acting job?" Jade's voice did lift at the end of her question, just a trace but noticable.

"Yeah. He had several scenes in a new comedy movie."

"Uh-huh. And, the weeks before James's birthday, he did a lot of late-night shooting. He claimed he was getting enough rest but I wasn't sure.

"The night of the party, Mr. Oliver got out a bottle of Canadian whiskey. He and my dad toasted their grandson. Beck joined in for a couple of shots. At least I only saw him do two shots.

"When we were set to leave, I was ready to drive. I only drank coffee and water. But James was getting cranky and Beck insisted I sit in the back seat with him. James was better with me. And Beck claimed he only drank two beers and those shots.

"God! What an idiot I was! If only…" The last was said in a quiet, despairing voice.

"Jade, it's not your fault," Tori said, gripping Jade's hand.

"Yes it is. The old Jade would've insisted on driving. Even threatened Beck to give up the wheel. Instead, I let hm drive. And a combination of his weeks-long fatigue and the alcohol caused him to doze off.

"I didn't see what happened. I was playing with James in his car seat when we slammed into the tree. Everything went black."

Jade stood silently for over a minute, staring out into the night again. Tori had her arms around Jade as her hands held Jade's.

With a deep breath, and horrible memories in the forefront of her brain, Jade continued, in a very quiet, almost death-like voice, "I… I w-woke up in the hospital. I wasn't too badly hurt, just a bump on the head. Well, and my fractured arm. Then…the heart was ripped out of my body."

Another deep breath then, her voice cracking again, Jade continued, "I… I lo… I lost it when I heard about my…b-baby. My family... I know I screamed myself hoarse and then I just shut down. I guess I just couldn't handle the fact that my James was gone.

"I suppose I was in a semi-catatonic state. Or something like that. I was sleep-walking my way through my life for the next week. It was like I was watching a movie from some random person's point of view but I wasn't involved and couldn't affect it.

"Everything I saw, everywhere I went – at home, at Mom's, at the Olivers' – I was reminded of James. And each memory was a red-hot knife twisting in my gut alongside the permanent white-hot knife already killing me. I really think a real knife tearing into me couldn't hurt as much as…

"Did you know I actually considered suicide?" Seeing Tori's shocked expression reflected in the glass, Jade nodded, "Yeah. It hurt that much. And I thought I'd at least be with my little boy again…

"By the way, I know you and Cat were there for me. And I'm sorry I never acknowledged you or … I… Thank you. I'd like to say it helped but… When I couldn't feel anything, it was a blessing. And I'd try to do everything to make sure I didn't feel anything. But, looking back, I am grateful now for your attempts then.

"Everything was so…disjointed that week. Like a nightmare that would not end. Until the graveside service. I remember you and Cat sitting on either side of me and the rest of our gang… Well, you know. Then the priest said his words, whatever they were, and I blanked out again.

"The apartment was so empty after that. I just couldn't stay. But I couldn't talk to anyone. I…I packed clothes that night and started to drive. I had no idea where I was going but I had to leave LA. I had to get away. From everything that reminded me of what I lost.

"I remember passing Las Vegas around 3 AM and kept going. The lights of the Strip off to the right of the interstate seemed to mock me. All that brightness and… I actually remember speeding up to get back to the darkness of the desert.

"Hours later, sometime after the sun rose, I was coming up on Cedar City, Utah. I pulled off and found a motel. Got a room and crashed for almost twenty-four hours.

"I woke up just as dawn was breaking again and called Mom. I know I didn't make much sense but I told her I had left and I didn't know when I'd be back. I tried to tell her how I had to leave. I know I didn't make much sense but she knew.

"I also asked her not to tell anyone that I even called." Jade met Tori's eyes for the first time since she started relating the details of the worst event in her life. "I knew you would come to look for me. To take care of me. I couldn't handle that. I couldn't handle anyone from my old life then.

"I guess…I thought you'd all blame me for… I didn't want to face any of you with what I did."

"You didn't do anything, Jade. It wasn't your fault."

"Sure it was. I didn't fight Beck for the car. I let my James… After that, I was sure that whatever I did, if someone got close to me, they'd be hurt or…killed.

"But, to be honest, Tori, part of me was screaming to call you and let you help me. You were almost always so good at that when we were growing up."

Holding Jade's reflected gaze, Tori smiled, "Almost always?"

A half-hearted smile answered her as the woman went on, "Well that whole thing with Sikowitz and his goitered girlfriend. That didn't work out so well, did it?"

"Well, I did get Mr. Floppy out of that deal…"

Jade chuckled, even as her cheeks glistened with new tears. "Please Vega…" Jade tore her eyes away. "I need to get this out now. The drive through Utah is beautiful but I barely registered it. I was back to tunnel-vision all the way through Utah, Colorado and into Kansas before I stopped again long after dark.

"I called Mom again. We talked for over an hour. Actually, Mom talked and I listened for most of it. She came up with the idea of me going to Chicago and getting a job with the Trib. She has a cousin in the Tribune Broadcast office. Without thinking, I agreed.

"Two more days of driving and I was here. I ended up staying at a motel in Bolingbrook for a few days.

"After speaking to Mom again, I went in to see our cousin at the Tribune. Got the job and the rest I guess you know."

"I understand what happened to you. And I guess I can understand why you didn't contact any of us afterwards but… You know we missed you. And we all wanted to help."

"I know. But I was so scared. The devastated feelings that filled me gave way to such intense regret. And I was actually becoming paranoid."

"Why?"

"I… Like I said, I was afraid of all of you blaming me because… Well, because I wasn't the old Jade who would argue until Beck gave me the keys. I was also mad at myself that I wasn't that way when I really needed to be."

"Jade, believe me, none of us blamed you. Or Beck. We just wanted to know where you were and how you were. I love… We all love you, you know."

"I…know," Jade replied.

"Jade, I knew, we all knew, you were in pain from the second we heard about the accident. I wanted to help but you were so…closed off. I understand now but…"

"I'm sorry Tori."

"No! You have nothing to be sorry for. I probably would've been in the same state if I had to deal with such a horrific loss. I just wish I could've helped."

"Instead I ran away..."

"No! Jade, I understand why you ran. And I'm not mad or upset. I wish we could've met earlier so this whole guilt trip hadn't eaten away at you so much. But…

"I'm here now. And you can tell me anything. Anything at all. I'll always be here for you, Jade. I lo…" Tori stopped, not ready to lay any more on the woman crying in her arms.

Jade continued to cry openly and Tori held her as the stricken woman sobbed over years of pain and guilt. Tori's heart was breaking to hear and feel the pain her friend was still going through but she was grateful she was able to be here for Jade now.

The sobs slowly died down and the tears finally dried up. Still, Jade remained in Tori's embrace, finally feeling a warmth and comfort that had been absent far too long in her life.

Tori led her back to the sofa, never letting Jade go. Jade ended up curled up on Tori's lap, her face still buried between the singer's neck and shoulder.

They remained in that position for nearly an hour. Just as Tori thought Jade had fallen asleep, the former Goth, in a quiet, shaky voice, said, "Thank you."

Tori, unsure what to say, replied simply, "Any time. I'm always here for you."

Jade sat up and pulled out of the comfortable embrace. But her fingers entwined with Tori's as she said, "This is the first time I've told anyone about this. It just hurts so much."

"I'm sorry, Jade. If I knew…"

"What? You wouldn't have spent all that time looking for me?

"No, I would've tried even harder."

"No Tori! Stop!" Jade demanded. "Sorry. I wouldn't've wanted to see you then. I wasn't ready to face any of it. Or you." She quickly added, "Any of you…"

Tori nodded, trying to put herself in Jade's place. It was a sad, dark place. And her imagining the loss was barely a micro-fraction as horrific as Jade's actual experience.

"Tori, I left because I was afraid…ashamed… Empty inside. I've been that way for most of the past five years. I tried to live a real life, going to dinner, the movies, day trips to Lake Geneva, but it was all a sham. A lie I told myself to pretend I was better. But when we met for lunch, that was the first time in years that I truthfully felt myself wanting to live for more than my job.

"You finally broke me out of my shell. You showed me that it was okay to go on. And I think James and Beck would want me to."

"They would, Jade."

"Tori, I'm glad you're the one who found me."

Tori stared at Jade, "Really?"

"Cat would've pushed and pushed me to talk. Andre might've taken a little while but still would've tried to force it out. Robbie would've run off if I even cleared my throat…"

Tori laughed, "Yeah, I think he still would."

"But you didn't pressure me. You let me get to the point where I felt I could talk about all of this…"

"Believe me, it was hard not to pester you with questions," Tori admitted. "And I think the wine may have helped too," she joked.

"Well, I'm glad you were the one," Jade repeated.

"Me too."

"And you know something? It doesn't hurt quite as much," Jade said, surprise in her voice. "I know I will always feel their loss and…the pain… Especially James."

Jade paused and again stared through the window into the dark night. But, now, the night wasn't as dark…

"You wouldn't be human if you didn't," Tori said.

"I think that's the first time you accused me of being human, Vega."

Jade smiled as Tori snickered.

Jade turned serious again, "Finally talking about it all really does help. Thank you, Tori."

"You're very welcome, Jade," Tori replied. "I'm glad. And I'll always be here for you. I promise."

They sat silently, side by side, for another few minutes, hands still clasped.

Tori tried to hide a yawn, unsuccessfully. Jade smiled and nodded. "I'm tired too. This emotion crap really takes it out of you."

Tori nodded as Jade led her out of the small living room.

"It's bedtime."

* * *

Tori jerked awake at Jade's scream. In seconds, she was in Jade's bedroom, holding the sobbing woman. "Ssh, Jade…"

After calming her friend, Tori started to get up. "No. Please… Stay with me?"

Tori smiled and nodded, sliding in alongside Jade, holding the former Goth until they were both asleep.

* * *

Somewhere around three in the morning, Jade woke up to find Tori gently holding her. A moment of panic hit her and she got up, careful that she didn't awaken Tori. She went to the bathroom, took care of business and washed her face.

The face that looked back at her in the mirror was more relaxed than she had seen in a long time, if ever. And, at that moment, Jade realized how much telling Tori about that horrible time really helped.

Sliding back into Tori's arms, she fell into a blissful sleep.

* * *

A few hours later, Tori woke up when Jade got up to go to the bathroom again. It was early with the sunlight just coming into the bedroom. When Jade returned, Tori took her turn before crawling back under the covers.

They lay looking at each other, enjoying the quiet early morning. "Thank you, Tori. For last night. The talk and being there for…"

"Do you get them often? The nightmares?" Tori interrupted.

"Not so much anymore. The past couple of years, only when I saw you in concert," Jade said with her old smirk firmly in place.

"Hey!" Tori protested.

"I wanted to see you but I was afraid. I suppose that triggered the dreams. But this was the first one since…since I saw you from the studio. I guess talking about… Well, it did dredge it all up."

"I'm sorry, Jade."

"Stop saying that Vega! I mean it! God…

"Anyway, I think it was time I told someone or I might've… I dunno… And I'm glad it was someone I trust."

"Ah, you trust me…"

Jade shook her head but smiled at the goofy beauty laying beside her..

"Jade, um…can I ask you something?"

"Of course. Anything."

Tori reddened slightly and said, "I guess you haven't… No, never mind."

"What, Tori? Go ahead and ask."

"Have you been alone all this time?'

Jade smirked again, a look that hearkened back to their high school years at Hollywood Arts. Then the half-smile drooped. "You mean a boyfriend? Lover? Fuck buddy?"

Tori reddened but nodded, "Yes."

Suddenly sorry for trying to push old buttons to embarrass Tori, Jade simply replied, "No. No one."

"Oh Jade, I'm so sorry…"

Jade shook her head, then countered, "What about you?"

"No. No one outside of maybe a few one-night stands. I'm not proud of those either." Tori looked out the window and added, "Trina, Cat and Andre did try, at different times, to set me up but these setups usually never lasted more than the first date. One guy actually got three dates but then I realized he wasn't for me.

"Then there were a couple of groupies on tour. Two beautiful girls I met when I played at a St. Louis club a couple of years ago. But they were just a fling.

"So, no. No one special. Not even close."

Jade gazed at Tori, "Why not? I understand why I shut down but you are a beautiful, talented woman would could have any man or woman you wanted."

"None of them were who I wanted."

"None? C'mon, Vega, you're holding back. There was already someone? There had to be someone."

"Well, for a long time…there is someone but…" Tori looked at Jade as her voice faded.

Surprise evident in her voice as she realized who Tori meant, Jade asked, "Really? Why? And…for how long?"

"Yes, really. Because I knew, even when you were the ganky Goth, that deep inside you are a special person – tender, caring and loving. I was caught up by your beauty when I met you. The iced coffee did cool me off a bit though." Tori chuckled and Jade smiled in return. "But I think it was when you came to help clean up the Blackbox. And I was certain when we were on our 'date' at Nozu."

"Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"Beck. I wasn't going to try to come between you. Then, after you broke up, I was afraid. I mean, I was a teenager in high school. I wasn't ready to admit I could like a girl.

"And…I thought you hated me."

Jade chuckled again and shook her head. "No. Well, yeah, at first. But, after you helped me get Beck back that first time…"

"Beck back!" Tori laughed.

"Okay, Cat Junior… Sometime after Beck and I broke up the second time at your house, and you tried to be there for me, I really came to realize you weren't as bad as I thought. The night that really surprised me was the night we were going to make pizza… Well, you were. I really enjoyed being with you that night. I had fun. Even when I got thrown out of the studio for chasing that little brat with the giant fork."

The two women looked at each other at the same moment. Their eyes locked.

In a quiet voice, Tori asked, "Jade, can… Can I kiss you?"

"I wish you would," came the equally quiet reply.

The kiss was brief and they pulled back to look at each other.

"That was nice."

"Yes. It was very nice."

Their lips joined again and the kiss deepened. This time, they only pulled apart to catch their breaths.

More kissing followed - soft, loving, passionate kisses.

Nearly an hour later, they sat back, faces flushed with desire.

"Have I shown you the master bedroom, Tori?" Jade asked with a smile.

"Not really," Tori teased as she looked around said room.

Nearly two hours later, the exhausted, sated lovers fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Later that morning, they woke almost simultaneously. Blue eyes met brown as Jade said, "Good morning."

"Good morning. It looks like a beautiful day."

Relieved at Tori's smile, and acceptance, Jade smiled as she said, "Um, I think it's supposed to rain."

"Even better…" Tori said before kissing Jade deeply, lovingly.

Over an hour later, they took turns in the bathroom getting ready for their day. They knew it would take until late afternoon before they would be ready otherwise.

That night, after they returned to the apartment. In silent agreement, Tori joined Jade in her room. The same room she slept in, and made love with Jade, for the remainder of her vacation. Sometimes several times a day - and night.

* * *

For the rest of Tori's visit, Jade managed to juggle her shows with what she called gringo tourista trips with Tori. One day, they went to the Museum of Science and Industry. Tori was particularly impressed with the German U-boat, the U-505, as well as the coal mine recreation.

Sue, the best preserved example of a Tyrannosaurus Rex, at the Field Museum was another thrill for Tori. And they both enjoyed the antics of the dolphins and the seals at the Shedd Aquarium. Jade even seemed to enjoy the show with the dolphins and beluga whales.

One of the highlights came on the verge of Tori leaving for LA. Jade took them on a twilight cruise from the base of the Wrigley Building. The Wendella boat cruised up the Chicago River through downtown, under the bridges that spanned the Chicago. All the bridges are underlit in different colors at night.

"Chicago has more movable bridges than any other city in the world," Jade noted as the boat, now downstream on the South Branch, reversed course back to the main branch to go out on Lake Michigan after passing through the Corps of Engineer locks.

Once on the lake, the boat stopped near the old Nickel Pier, a ruin of an old fishing pier running parallel to the Navy Pier, that once cost a nickel for the fisherman to cast from it. From there, the passengers watched the weekly fireworks display from the Navy Pier.

For Tori, it was the perfect finale to a perfect vacation.

* * *

That night, before Tori was to leave for LA, Jade told her, "I wish you weren't going."

"Me either."

"Tori, if I told you something, would it maybe make you want to stay longer?"

Tori's heart flipped as she said, "What?"

"I…love you. I'm in love with you, Tori Vega."

Tori's face practically split in two thanks to the biggest smile ever as she said, "I love you too, Jade West. And I love you Liz West."

After kissing each other thoroughly, Jade asked, "So, you still leaving tomorrow?"

"Nah… I think I might hang around here and let you give me some more guided tours."

* * *

A few days later, Jade took Tori south on the Howard Red Line to Chinatown. Leaving the Cermak-Chinatown L station, they walked up to what Jade said was the Nine Dragons Wall. Tori took the first of several pictures of Chinatown there. She actually got Jade to stand in front of the decorative monument in one.

Walking along Cermak Road, they passed a restaurant with a dance club upstairs then the Chicago Fire Department Engine Company 8 firehouse. There were a couple of firefighters outside, enjoying the warm late spring evening. Jade and Tori greeted them and Tori signed a couple of autographs – as she often had to do when they were out and about now that people realized she was in town.

Before they crossed Cermak, Jade said, "You're so good with your fans. You make it look so easy."

"It's not always. Some pushy types will try to bother me while I'm eating or… But, yeah, I love them. Without fans, I wouldn't have a career. And, even more importantly, I wouldn't have been here in Chicago to find you, my love."

The two kissed in front of the firehouse, smiling at the hooting and cheers from the crew.

"Aren't you worried about your image, Tori?" Jade asked, concerned at their publc kiss.

Tori shook her head. "Not anymore. This album and tour has grossed a lot of money. I think my careet is solid enough. And it is the 2020s, after all.

"And even if my career tanks now, I have enough, if I use the money wisely, to be very comfortable for the rest of my life. And, my song writing skills are a hot comodity too. Also, I've learned a thing or two about producing and wouldn't mind trying that at some point.

"So, kiss me anywhere, anytime. I love you Jade. And I don't care who knows it!" Jade accepted the challenge then and there.

Another kiss then they crossed the wide street and passed under the Chinatown Gate that spans Wentworth Avenue. Jade held Tori's hand as she led the brunette down the west side of the street.

Wentworth was lined with shops and restaurants for several blocks as well as a branch of the Chicago Public Library System. Some shops featured Chinese-language movies and music. Others were mainly gifts and knick-knacks. There were several Chinese grocery stores. Some apothecary shops that dealt in traditional Chinese medicines and there were several that specialized in teaching people interested in Chinese culture as well as those wanting to learn Chinese – mainly the Cantonese dialect.

Just after passing under the Gate, Tori noted a large, ornate building, with terra cotta tiles and traditional pagoda-style ornamentation, on the west side of the street just past the Gate. "What's that building, honey?"

"That's the Pui Tak Center, formery the On Leong Chinese Merchants Association. Although the name On Leong isn't used much anymore. They started out as the On Leong Tong and fought the Hip Sing Tong during the infamous Tong Wars back in the late 19th and early 20th centuries. Most of the fighting was in San Francisco's Chinatown but the fighting spilled over to other large Chinese population centers like Chicago and New York.

"Here, the On Leong won and forced the Hip Sing out. They ended up on Argyle Street in Uptown. That area's now Little Saigon.

"When the Feds finally busted the On Leongs, the building was seized under the RICO statutes and eventually turned over to the community."

They continued down the street until Jade stopped at a bakery. "We gotta stop in here. They don't stay open late."

Inside Feida Bakery, Jade bought some custard tarts, a large bag of almond cookies and some unfamiliar, to Tori, baked goods. "These are for later…"

Down a couple doors was the Emperor's Choice. Jade explained, "There are a lot of good restaurants here but this one always appeals to me. It's usually not too busy, the food is always good and the service is great."

After dinner, they strolled further south along Wentworth in the warm evening air before crossing to the east side of the street and heading north towards Cermak. On both sides of the street, they would stop in on a shop or two that had something in the window that caught the eye of one or the other woman.

Growing up in LA, where the language choices were predominantly English and Spanish, Tori noted here in Chinatown almost all the signs were in English and Chinese. She had noticed the same in some of shops in Wicker Park and Bucktown, Nelson Algren's old stomping grounds and the location of many of his novels. That area had been predominantly Polish and many signs there, as well as in Jefferson Park, were in English and Polish.

At a street festival in Jeff Park, Jade had pointed out, "Chicago has the largest urban Polish population outside of Warsaw."

Back in the present day on Wentworth, about a block south the Gate, Jade said, "This is a great gift shop. They have some interesting jewelery here too occasionally."

Chinatown Bazaar was a varied collection of collectibles, gifts, decorative items and even martial arts weaponry – the latter locked in cabinets. The lovers oohed and aahed over an assortment of rings, bracelets and earrings.

They both tried on rings and held up earrings to their ears. Some were horrendous and caused them to giggle like schoolgirls – still a marvel to Tori when Jade acted that way. Other trinkets brought compliments.

Tori saw Jade fingering a particular ring with a small, dark onyx. She didn't realize that Jade noticed Tori fingering a jade ring herself.

They both made their purchases and then returned to the street.

They had walked a few feet and were under the Gate as Tori stopped her girlfriend as she dug in her bag and got a ring box out. At the same time, Jade unconsciously copied her actions.

Almost simultaneously, they held out the rings to the other. They both started to laugh even as they accepted their rings.

Jade said slid the dark onyx on and admiring it, "I guess this means something."

"Yep!" Tori agreed, popping her 'P' once again, like they did in high school. She wiggled her fingers, making the jade sparkle in the growing twilight.

"We're meant for each other?"

Tori beamed. "I certainly hope so."

Jade pulled Tori to her and kissed her love. Tori happily returned the kiss.

A few minutes later, as they waited on the Cermak-Chinatown L platform for a north-bound train, Jade said, "You know this is not a real engagement ring. I want the real thing when the time comes…"

Tori beamed again as she promised, "When the time comes…"

* * *

Note: I had planned to end this after their first morning but I was on a roll so I hope you don't mind the extra travelogue notes.


	6. Chapter 6 Gameday

Disclaimer: _Victorious _and its characters are the property of Schneider's Bakery and Nickelodeon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. No profit is intended or wanted for this story.

Note: Special thanks to LoganX5 for inestimable help with this story. Thanks to suggestions from Logan, I trimmed down the 'travelogue' aspects of the story. I love Chicago and it's history but I did go overboard. Hope I trimmed enough so it wasn't too much of a school lesson.

* * *

Tori was in baseball heaven. Much as she loved the Dodgers and Dodger Stadium, Wrigley Field was a marvelous historical venue. To her, it was a memorial to the glorious, early days of baseball.

For this one day alone, she was glad she postponed her return to Southern California. It was sort of a bonus added to the joy of being with Jade, to love the woman she had desired, and loved, for far too long.

Before they even entered the stadium, Tori and Jade maneuvered through crowds gathered on all corners of Clark and Addison Streets. Most were wearing Cubbie blue and there were more than a few hundred Cub jerseys – some with the names and numbers of current players and others with former stars like the immortals – Ernie Banks, Billy Williams, Ron Santo – to more recent legends like Ryne Sandberg, Andre Dawson and Kerry Wood. There were even several throw-back jerseys with names like Tinkers, Evers and Chance – the text-book double play team from the 1930s.

Jade was wearing a gray road jersey with Chicago spelled out across her chest. Tori had a white-with-blue-pin-stripes home jersey with the Cubs circle logo over the left breast. Both jerseys with a big 10 on the back and had the Cubbie logo on the left sleeve. Tori knew she was in for a history lesson that morning when she asked Jade about the jersey.

Earlier, they were sitting in a booth in a neighborhood diner as Jade explained, "Ron Santo was one of the best third basemen of all time. He played for the Cubs in the '60s and '70s with Ernie Banks, Billy Williams, Fergie Jenkins, Randy Hundley and manager Leo Durocher – a name you might remember from Dodgers lore.

"He was also a victim of juvenile diabetes. He continued to play even after he was diagnosed and later became a spokesman for the JDRF."

"JDRF?" Tori had heard of it but couldn't place what it was at the moment.

"The Juvenile Diabetes Research Foundation."

Tori smacked her forehead, "Of course!"

"Anyway, Ron sponsored money-raising events for years after he gave up the uniform. Also, due to the diabetes, he ended up losing both legs but that still barely slowed him down."

"Coffee?" the waitress asked.

"You damn straight!" Jade announced.

The woman smiled, "Why do I even ask you, Liz?"

"I think it's in the diner rule book, Maggie," Jade laughed.

"Yeah, right after the rule that allows me to smack smart-aleck punks…" She turned to Tori, "Coffee?"

"Please," Tori said with a pleasant smile. "Thank you."

"See Liz? That's how you treat your waitress."

"Yeah, yeah,. Should've sat the counter. No tip then."

"Jade, I think you're supposed to tip anyway," Tori mock-whispered.

Maggie nodded, "She's right. By the way, who's Jade?"

"I am. It's Jadelyn Elizabeth."

"Learn something new every day," Maggie mused. "You ladies ready to order?"

"I want the Hobo Skillet."

"Okay. How ya want your eggs?"

"Sunny side down but don't turn them over!"

"Every time!" Shaking her head, Maggie looked at Tori and said, "Everyday I have to get one of the Three Stooges…" She turned back to Jade and asked, "And? Pancakes? Toast?"

"Toasted English muffin." After a look from Tori, she added, "Please."

"You're a good influence on her. What'll you have sweetie?"

"Um, what's a skillet?"

"A layer of hash browns then whatever fixings, cheese and two eggs. The Hobo has bacon, sausage, peppers, onions and cheddar cheese."

"And the Southwest?"

"Jeez Vega, learn to read a menu," Jade said. Tori looked at the description: hash browns covered by chili, tomatoes, peppers, onions, cheese and eggs. She nodded and Jade turned to Maggie, "She'll have the Southwest."

"Okay. And your eggs?"

"Over easy, please."

"Please… See, Liz?" Maggie and Tori laughed at the sour look on Jade's face. Then the waitress turned back to Tori. "And white, wheat, rye, Greek or pancakes?"

Seeing the confusion on Tori's face, Jade said, "What kind of toast? Or do you want a short stack of pancakes?"

"Ooo, pancakes!"

"Be right up," Maggie said, smiling at Tori and smirking at Jade.

"I love it when I get one of Maggie's tables. She gives as good as she gets."

"So why do you have his jerseys?" Tori asked.

"I got one as a gift from Sue at my first company Christmas party. You're wearing it. The home game jersey. I like the away game jersey too so I bought this one. I wear it when I go to games.

"I've been lucky enough to spend a lot of time with Pat Hughes and I've learned to love Ronnie as much as he and the rest of the Cubs family do."

Tori grasped Jade's hand across the table, "Now I'm really proud to wear your other Santo jersey."

"Yeah, Pat will love it too!"

"Do you know everyone at the station?"

"No. But for the past two years, Sue has arranged for the show to relocate to Mesa, Arizona to broadcast during Spring Training. That's one of the few times I have guests on the show. Usually a player or a coach or someone in the organization. But I often get to host Pat Hughes who… God, he's got some great stories. We kinda hit it off and…"

"Should I be jealous?" Tori smirked.

Jade glared at her new girlfriend then started to laugh. "No. He's like that favorite uncle you always look forward to seeing. I think you'll love him too.

"Ron Coomer, his color man, is cool too."

Earlier in the week, Jade, thru Sue, had arranged for Tori to sing _Take Me Out To The Ballgame_ during the 7th Inning Stretch. Jade had explained that it was a tradition started when the late, great Harry Caray did play-by-play for the White Sox games when he would lean out of the broadcast booth with a microphone hooked to Comiskey Field's PA system and lead the crowd in the old standard. But, it was during home games at Wrigley Field, with the national cable coverage of the Cubs, that it really became a tradition. When he passed away, celebrity singers were brought in – most of them were not trained to sing. Some were incredible and some, like the legendary Mike Ditka, were atrocious.

Before the guest conductor went to the TV broadcast booth for the song, they'd spend at least a half-inning beforehand in the radio booth, talking about the game and whatever they might be promoting as they spoke to Pat and his partner. Then the guest would spend the bottom of the seventh inning in the TV booth.

A few hours before that, the couple walked through the crowds, none of whom seemed to notice Tori, and Jade took her by the Ernie Banks statue near the front entrance and to the Walk of Fame off to the side. There, panels were placed in the concrete for former Cubs players and broadcasters like the larger, more famous Walk of Fame in Hollywood. Jade pointed out some of the more notable, like Santo, Banks and Caray.

Then came the moment when Jade led Tori into the historic stucture and through the turnstiles. Tori, feeling a frisson of excitement race along her nerves, was like a wide-eyed kid in a candy store as she took in the exposed beams along the underside of the upper levels, the concrete and brickwork that was still in place from 1914. The smells of the concession stands, and the buzz of excited fans waiting to see their team play filled her other senses.

One thing Tori found incredibly wonderful was the loyalty of Cub fans. They hadn't won a World Series since 1908 and hadn't even been in the Series since they lost the 7th game to Detroit in 1945. But, the fans acted like the Cubs were the reigning world champions. The never-say-die, there's-always-next-year attitude kept them coming back game after game, season after season.

"Jade, this is incredible! This place is awesome!"

Jade grabbed Tori's wrist in an age-old manner and pulled her up a flight of concrete steps between a couple of concessions stands. At the top of the stairs, they came out into the open air with the expanse of green grass stretching out in front of them. Across the field, the red brick walls were covered with the traditional ivy below the bleachers. Above those loomed the old, green, manual scoreboard with the old-fashioned clock at the top. Flanking them were newer advertising signs and a huge jumbotron.

The scoreboard was definitely a throwback. Below the clock, the left side had NATIONAL above six sections used to track other games across the league. Each section featured two teams playing and showed, inning by inning, their current score, if a game was underway. The bottom one was always the Cubs and their opponent. The right side had AMERICAN with another series of five sections. Between the two were the indicators of umpires, the batter and his count of balls and strikes and the half-innings outs.

All of this was manually operated – with blank green panels replaced by numbered panels for each run, or a zero if no run was scored during a half-inning.

The scoreboard's vintage was obvious to baseball fans since each league now had fifteen teams. The scoreboard was in place from a time when the National and American leagues consisted of eight teams each. There had obviously been renovations made to the historic landmark.

Tori had seen this place on TV so many times but to actually be there was a singular moment in her life. As another thrill ran through her, she could only mutter, "Oh my god…"

An usher came up to them, asking to see their tickets. Jade said, "Don't worry. We're going up to our seats. I just wanted to let my friend see the field for the first time from here. She's never been here before."

"Okay then. But don't stick around too long, please. It's my ass if…"

"No worries," Jade reassured him. Jade, at that moment, realized how much of a balm Tori was to her psyche. And, as far as she was concerned, a most welcome balm.

Then he said, in a quiet voice, "Is that…? Is she…um…"

Tori nodded as she replied in a low voice, "Yes, I'm Tori Vega."

"Can I…? I love your new album! I…"

"Do you have a pen? I only have a pencil," Tori said, as she pulled out the score card and Cubs pencil she bought outside the stadium.

He handed her a Sharpie and she signed the scorecard to him.

"Thank you," he said sincerely. "And take all the time you need…"

After a couple of minutes, Jade said, "I wanna hot dog and a beer. Let's go."

As they started to go back under the seats, the usher said, "If you want, come back down here later in the game. I should be able to get you a couple of seats near the dugout. There're always no shows and…"

Tori smiled her dazzling smile as she said, "Thank you. Maybe we will."

Jade had to rub it in, "We'll be in the booth with Pat for the seventh inning though."

Leading Tori back to the main concourse, Jade ignored the concession stands as she led her girlfriend up the old ramps to the upper levels of the grandstand. Finally, they reached the uppermost level and Jade then led her girl out onto the patio that overlooked the front plaza and the intersection of Clark and Addison. They were above most of the buildings in the neighborhood and had a marvelous view of the towers of the southern portion of Lincoln Park, River North and the Loop to the left and residential Chicago ahead and to the right of them.

Leaving Tori to admire the view, Jade bought two over-priced beers and a couple of hot dogs each for them. "Have to do it right."

The dogs just had mustard but, to Tori, they were excellent. Tori knew they were far from the best but she loved them anyway.

"Thank you, Jade. I love ballpark hot dogs! I guess it's the whole… Oh, I don't know. The atmosphere? The… I've loved these since I was little and Dad took me to my first Dodger game."

Jade touched her cup to Tori's, saying, "My pleasure."

* * *

At the beginning of the sixth inning, Jade led Tori from their seats up to the access walkway that led to the media booths. The security guard checked their IDs and let them pass. The walkway was roughly wide enough for them to walk side-by-side but Tori hung back a bit as she looked down on the lower deck crowds. She knew this was a view few of them would ever see.

Of course, she took pictures.

Jade knocked on the WGN Radio door and they were let in to the upper level where the producer and an engineer maintained the broadcast. Just beyond their platform/desk, the heads of the two men actually on the air were visible.

Jade knew the men and introduced Tori. Seeing Tori's number 10 jersey, the producer asked if she'd like to go on a little earlier. Normally, she'd be with them for the top half of the 7th inning but now the plan was for Tori to join them in the middle of the 6th inning.

"Liz, do you wanna go on too?" the site producer asked.

"Nah. This is Tori's day. I'll just sit up here and enjoy it. I would like to say hi to Pat and Ron though."

As it turned out, Jade introduced Tori to the on-air team.

"Liz! It's good to see you! Last time was in Mesa in March, wasn't it?"

"Yep! The Cubs lost to the Angels that day."

Pat laughed and turned to Tori, "Ms. Vega, it's a pleasure."

"Please, call me Tori."

Ron spoke up, "Pat, she saved us some money! She brought her own jersey!"

Every guest singer got a Cubs jersey to wear. And keep.

"I saw. And I have to say I approve. Ronnie would be proud too."

"Jade…I mean Liz told me about him. I had heard of him but I never realized what a wonderful guy he was."

With a smile and a bittersweet nod, Pat said, "Yeah, he was a marvelous friend and broadcast partner. On any given day, I felt I had to restrain him from leaping out of the booth to go argue a call with the umpire. He was passionate about this game and about his team.

"I still miss him." He smiled ruefully at his current partner, "No offence."

"None taken. Not when it comes to Ron Santo. I wish I had been able to spend time with him. You have to tell some stories while Tori is with us."

"Okay, so Tori, is there any album or show coming up? Something you want to talk about?"

"Not particularly. I just finished my latest tour and haven't started on the next album yet. So we can just talk about baseball or…"

"Well, I'll start with you and your singing then…" He saw his producer's fingers counting down. Putting his head phones back on, Pat said, "We're back. The Cubs are coming up and, a little earlier than usual, we have our special guest in the booth. Singing sensation Tori Vega!"

Ron Coomes said, "Welcome to our little slice of heaven."

"It's great to be here! I grew up watching the Dodgers back home. Dad would take me to a few games every year. I love Dodger Stadium but this place is… The brickwork, the ivy, that awesome hand-turned scoreboard… It's heaven to a baseball fan!"

"Well said, Tori," Ron commented.

Pat spoke up, "Rivera is at the plate. Here's the pitch. Swing and a miss! Rivera is coming off a pulled groin muscle, as we noted earlier. But it seems he's recovered. Here's the next pitch! Outside! Ball one."

"Pat, the treatment for groin injuries hasn't changed much since I was playing. But he seems to have come back one hundred percent," Ron noted.

"Another pitch and… He got a hold of that one! He's rounding first and heading for second. Safe at second! A stand-up double!

"So, Tori, I understand you just completed a national tour. Any stories from the road?"

"Only if you tell me some Ron Santo stories!"

"Deal. By the way, folks, Tori wore her own Number Ten jersey. Okay, Jamie Benz is at the plate. He's been showing his stuff lately after being brought up from Triple A to fill in at…"

* * *

Just before the last out at the top of the 7th inning, Pat thanked Tori for coming by – he always made it sound like some friend just dropped by to visit. Then Tori and Jade left the radio booth for the TV booth. There Tori met Len Kasper, the play-by-play man, and his partner, Jim DeShaies, the color commentator.

"Don't forget the words, Vega," Jade said, with a deadpan expression.

"I won't… I know the words… That was the dog's fault… Shut up!"

The stadium announcer came on the PA system and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome multi-platinum recording artist Tori Vega to lead us in _Take Me Out To The Ballgame_…"

As the crowd cheered, Tori took a deep breath, leaned out with the mike in her hand and yelled into it. "Hello Chicago! Sing with me!"

More cheers as the stadium organ started to play the tune and, as she caught the musical cue, Tori launched into the song with gusto.

_Take me out to the ball game,_

_Take me out with the crowd,_

_Buy me some peanuts and Cracker Jack,_

_I don't care if I never get back!_

'_Cause it's root, root, root for the Cubbies!_

The crowd roared – out of town celebs didn't always mention the Cubs.

_If they don't win, it's a shame,_

_For it's one!_

She swung the mike around, conducting the crowd.

_Two!_

Another pass with the mike.

_Three strikes you're out…_

With the final swing of the mike.

_At the oooold baaaallll gaaaammme!_

"C'mon Cubbies, let's win this _thang_!" Tori shouted into the microphone even as the crowd erupted.

The broadcast went to a commercial as Tori settled in. Len and his on-air partner, Jim, made Tori feel comfortable even as they asked many of the same questions she had answered on the radio broadcast. It was like doing the newspaper, radio and TV interviews when she was on tour. At least this time she only had to answer the same questions twice, not four or five or ten times in a single day in each city.

But, ever the professional, Tori answered each one happily.

* * *

The Cubs, trailing the Colorado Rockies 6 to 1 by the time Tori sang, came from behind and scored eight more runs while stifling the Rockies' bats. The final was a Cubs win.

Leaving the ball park, Jade led Tori around the stadium along the back wall to the bleacher entrance at the intersection of Sheffield and Waveland, below the scoreboard. Pointing up at the top of the scoreboard, Tori saw the American flag flying from what looked like a ship's mast and, below that, a white flag with a blue W.

"Another tradition. When the Cubs win a game, the W flag flies for the L commuters who couldn't go to the game or listen to it. If the Cubs lose, there is a similar flag – blue with a white L, for loss."

"I saw this from the stands but the flag pole looks like a ship's mast."

"Very good, Vega. It was a gift from the Navy, after the Second World War." Jade went on to tell about Wrigley getting the lighting gear after the 1941 season only to donate it to the Navy after Pearl Harbor. As a result, Wrigley Field was the last stadium to host night games when the lights were finally installed in 1988.

Tori laughed as they crossed Sheffield to the famous Murphy's Bleachers, a popular and very crowded bar full of post-game revelry.

* * *

Later in the week, Jade was getting ready for her show. She got the signal and spoke into the microphone. "Hello Chicago. How the hell are ya?"

It was her traditional opening. She thought it set the tone for the rest of her show more than a nicer greeting would.

"Today, I'm gonna do something a little different. I actually have a special guest with me. And you know how much I love sharing the mike with people…" she added sarcastically.

"Today, we have a music star and an old friend of mine, Tori Vega!" Jade paused as if waiting for applause then laughed, "Okay, thank you for that thunderious welcome…

"The show will go on as usual but Tori will be here and is willing to take some questions from you. But no pervs, okay? No marriage proposals, no dates, no requests for money, no organ donations, no… Well, you get the message.

"So, Tori Vega, welcome to WGN Radio. Well, actually, this isn't the first time you've been on WGN is it?"

"No Jade. Um… I mean Liz. I… Sorry."

"No worries Vega. Folks, my full name is Jadelyn Elizabeth West. After I moved here, I took the name Liz for the show. Long story I won't talk about here – so don't ask – but Tori and my old friends and acquaintances know me as Jade. But you can call me Liz or West or whatever. Just remember I can bleep you!

"So you were saying…"

"You and your producer got me to sing at the Cubs game last weekend and I spent some time on the air with Pat and Ron. Then I was on with Len and Jim for a half-inning. And I've been on the Morning and Midday News on channel 9 too."

"What do you think of our fair city?"

"As you know, I grew up in Los Angeles. It's a wonderful, diverse city but Chicago… Wow. I've been to Chinatown, Little Italy, Wrigleyville, Lakeview, Greektown, Uptown, Wicker Park and…so many others. And each has it's own character. I love it! LA has a lot of neighborhoods like that but…most of them aren't that much different from the rest."

"Except Compton," Jade said with a snicker.

"Seriously, LA's neighborhoods, except maybe Little Tokyo and Hollywood itself, aren't as different as Chicago's neighborhoods are. But, you're right Jade, there is also a bit of sameness to them. You know you're in Chicago and part of the greater city but many neighbrhoods have their own character. It's a very warm, comfortable feeling, even to an outside like me.

"And I have to say, the people here are so warm and friendly for such a large city. New York and even Los Angeles are colder. If you ask a person where something is, you're as likely to get an answer as the infamous Bird.

Jade laughed, "Yeah, I did love to flip off strangers when they asked me stupid questions like - 'Um, where's Hollywood?' – when they're standing on Hollywood Boulevard."

"Jade…"

"Folks, in case you didn't figure it out, Tori is shaking her head at me. A lot like she used to do in school."

Tori interrupted Jade with a wry smile, "Oh and the music scene here is awesome! I can't think of a single modern Western genre that doesn't have a few clubs here. The other night, I was at Kingston Mines to watch a few different blues bands on the two stages. And Blues, Etc. across Halstead. Then there's the jazz at the Green Mill – I was there until almost 4 AM watching the combo and the after-hours show.

"That reggae club in Wrigleyville… Um, can't remember the name offhand… Anyway, there are all those and the alt rock, folk music and urban dance clubs. Buddy Guy's club and…"

"The people know the clubs, Vega. And there are dance clubs in LA."

They continued to banter back and forth several times before Jade opened the phones. "Okay, let's go to the phones for a while. Caller number one, tell us your name and ask your question."

"I'm Randy!"

"Hi Randy," Tori said. After a long moment, she asked, "Do you have a question?"

Jade glanced at the panel and the now-dead light for that line. "Guess not. Sounded like a kid Cat talked about back in Venice… Anyway, caller two, what do you have to entertain us?"

"I'm Billy. Ms. Vega, first I wanna say I love your new album! I saw you at the Vic back in April. What a great show! When are you performing here again?"

"First, thank you very much. Well, before a new tour even starts, I have to get back to LA to work on the new album. Then we'll start to discuss any tour and…"

The calls went on for several minutes before the expected irritant called, "Ms. Vega, uh, Tori… Can I call you Tori? I have some songs…"

"Goom-bye, caller." Jade hit the call button with a flourish appreciated by Tori and the small crowd that always gathered outside the studio window on Michigan. "Next caller. And no pitches!"

"Hi Liz, love the show! Or is it Jade?"

"Liz," she growled. "Only Vega can call me Jade…"

"Okay, sorry. Why did you change your name? And were you always friends with Tori Vega?"

"I won't talk about my past," Jade growled again.

Tori cut in, "Jade and I've known each other since we were teenagers in high school."

"Any stories?" the caller asked just before Jade cut the call.

"Jade! Caller, there are a ton. We could each write a book. But…this is not the time or place…or time frame to get into that."

"Yeah, okay, rule number two today. No questions about our early years."

Tori laughed, "What was rule one?"

Jade glared at her, a nostagalgic look to Tori, as she said, "No one calls me Jade!"

"Got it, _Jade_," Tori said with a big grin.

Jade shook her head and punched a button, saying, "Next caller!"

A woman's voice came over the studio speakers. "Tori, you've gone from pop to… Well, it's almost alt rock. What other genres are you interested in musically?"

"Well, I hadn't thought of it much. I want to do more alternative rock. I really have come to love the…freedom of it compared to the Top 40 pop rock especially. But, after spending a night at the Green Mill, I think I want to do some jazz.

"Oh, and I saw Harry Connick last weekend at the Park West. He has a wonderful combination of Big Band and lounge singer that I'm jealous of. I may try that sometime too."

"Thank you. Next caller," Jade said in a much calmer tone.

"Hey Tori! Hey Ja…um Liz! First, Liz, I kinda like this guest format."

"Yeah? Well, don't get used to it…"

The caller laughed then said, "Tori, your sister Trina is a successful comedic actress. Does show business run in your family?"

Even though she was on the radio, Tori shook her head, "Nope. Dad's a cop. A homicide detective now with the LAPD. Mom's been dealing in realty since I was little. I didn't even know I had any talent until I had to fill in for Trina…"

"Who has no talent before her pratfalls on SNL," Jade said snidely.

"Jade!" Tori turned back to the mike, "Jade and Trina have never been that close. But she's right. Trina can only sing one way…badly. But, I'm taking a chance I'll piss Trina off… See, she's getting married later this year. She and Drake Nichols are tying the knot."

"Oh, and I did manage to get him to help out on my next album. Drake's band will play on several tracks. I'll just add the vocals…"

Before he was cut off, the current called managed to say, "Cool…"

The calls went on for another hour and a half until Jade announced, "We'll take a few more calls for Tori but she does have to leave and I can't afford the lawsuit if I cause her to wear out her vocal cords here."

Tori laughed at that. She and Jade knew her vocal cords could handle the 'stress' – after all, she had trained them over the years arguing with her sister.

The next three calls were much like the earlier ones – asking about the music or the tours or the shared history of the radio host and the singing star.

"Okay, last call for Tori Vega, folks. Hello caller, who are you and what the hell do you want?"

"Hi, my name is Joanne. I just wanted to thank Ms. Vega for what she did for our daughter."

"What I did? I'm not sure I understand, Joanne."

"Katie was going to see your last show at the Vic. But…" A big sigh was heard before she went on, "The week before, our car was hit by a drunk driver. He hit the back part of the car where she was sitting and…"

"Oh my god…" Tori said in a quiet voice, barely heard over the radio. Her eyes locked with Jade's as she saw the horror in those blue orbs. She knew Jade was remembering her own personal hell.

"Jade…" she whispered, covering the microphone with her hand. Jade curtly shook her head, staring out at the people in front of the windows facing Michigan Avenue.

"My little girl was in a coma when you…" A quiet sob came over the phone and the speakers. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Tori replied, her heart going out to the woman. Except the part that was solely there for Jade.

"She's a huge fan of yours and… She was transferred to the Lurie Children's Hospital to try to… Anyway, we brought her PearPod, which has all four albums and a lot of your internet songs in it's library. We had the Peardock too so we could set it up to play on a continuous loop in her room."

"I…don't know what to say…" Tori shook her head then asked, "And how is…Katie? How is she doing now?"

There was a tear-strained laugh as the caller said, "She finally came out of the coma and said 'Make is shine'!"

Tori laughed and clapped even as tears slid down her cheeks. Jade's cheeks were equally wet. Tori couldn't help but wonder how much was reliving her loss and how much was relief for the daughter of the caller.

"That's… That's wonderful…"

"I just wanted to thank you, Ms. Vega."

"Please, call me Tori."

"Tori, thank you for bringing my baby back…"

Jade swallowed several times then gestured for Tori to pick up the handset of one of the phones as she said, "I…uh… I…I think we'll let this talk go on privately." Then she glanced at the clock, "Anyway, we just have time for a couple of commercials then we'll go to the WGN News studio on Bradley Place for the 2 o'clock update."

With that, Jade flicked a switch that accessed the next few commercials and turned to Tori with a big sigh. She gave a half-smile as she listened to the end of Tori's conversation.

_Still the feel-good, do-gooder,_ she thought, shaking off her pain even as she felt proud that her Tori cared so much for people. _And to think that used to piss me off to no end…_

* * *

A few days later, Jade and Tori walked along Chicago Avenue in Streeterville. Jade was reluctant to go to their destination. Tori had tried to tell Jade she was okay. She really didn't see much more than heartache for her love. Jade, much as she wanted to agree with Tori's suggestion, felt she had to go with her.

To overcome her now-internalized feelings, as they crossed Michigan Avenune, the radio star said, "We're in the area known as Streeterville."

Jade launched into a brief history of the 19th century con man Cap Streeter and his 'independent' nation, a lake steamer run aground on a sandbar in Lake Michigan. The present-day location of Streeter's old steamboat was now under the Hancock Tower.

"Oh, we're here."

They were in front of the Ann and Robert H. Lurie Children's Hospital.

Knowing it was fruitless, and secretly hoping Tori would not give in, she said, "You know you don't have to do this."

"I want to, Jade. I kinda think I need to."

Nodding, Jade smiled, "And that's part of why I love you."

Tori smiled back and walked through the revolving door, Jade following right after. She had obviously begun another of her 'lectures' when she in the door. "…are all over Chicago. These revolving doors are much better at keeping the heat in during the winter or the cool in during the summer."

Tori stared at Jade a moment, "Huh?"

"The doors…"

"Never mind." Tori turned to the receptionist, "Can you tell me what room Katie Logan is in? She was a coma patient from… Um…"

"Glenview," Jade offered. Her eyes kept darting around the hospital lobby as she remembered.

"Are you family?" the woman asked as she keyed in the patient name. "Oh. Never mind, she's off the restricted visitor list. In room 712." She had the pair sign in and gave them each a visitor badge before they could head to the elevators. When she saw Tori's name, she smiled inwardly as she thought, _Thank you for caring Tori._

"She didn't know my name?" Tori questioned in disbelief.

"Well, may be a spinster who… Or… Whatever, Vega! Enjoy the anonymity!"

"Jade, I know this is hard for you. I'm glad you're here though." Jade gave her a small, reassuring smile even as she wished she was anywhere but a hospital.

On the seventh floor, Jade asked the main desk nurses about the girl. She was able to confirm the girl was out of danger but still far from recovered. When Tori was introduced, they all agreed the visit would do wonders.

And they all refrained from asking for autographs. Tori volunteered to sign anything when she left though, thankful for the nurses' work and dedication.

Soon, they were in the corridor outside the room. Tori had a pleasant look on her face. Jade, ever pessimistic, worried this might still turn out to be some scam. And she was fighting visions of the darkest time of her life. Jade hadn't been to a hospital since that horrible event, the largest, unacknowledged reason she was against this visit. But, sure enough, if anyone could, Tori could get her to go.

Knocking on the open door, they entered to find a young girl laying on the bed with several tubes and wires leading back to various infusers, telemetry monitors and other medical hardware. She looked so small in the bed, her face pale and her eyes closed.

On the side of the bed, two young adults looked up in surprise. They were only a few years older than Jade and Tori.

"Oh!" the woman exclaimed. "You're…Tori Vega?"

Smiling with a nod, Tori held out her hand, "And I guess you're Joanne?"

Smiling back, Joanne took Tori's hand and then nodded, "My husband, Brad."

"Hi," Tori said as she shook his hand. "I'm sorry, is this a bad time to visit?"

"No. Katie sleeps a lot. The doctors and nurses say that's good."

Tori sighed in relief, "Yeah, I remember when Dad… Never mind.

"This is my friend, Jade West. Um…Liz West."

Jade shook hands with the obviously worried parents.

Joanne said, "She's actually doing much better. She just looks so…"

As she choked back a sob, Brad spoke up, "She's a fighter. If you'd seen her when they flew her in here." He cracked a weak smile, "She was so mad that she missed that helicopter flight…"

Pale eyelids fluttered as a small voice said, "mom?"

"I'm here baby!" A small smile emerged on the pale face. "You have visitors."

The blue eyes opened and looked around as Katie said, "Hello…"

"Hi Katie. My name is Tori Vega."

A small chuckle sounded with a comment, "Yeah, sure."

"No honey, it really is her. I told you I talked to her on the radio and…"

The sleep-blurred eyes focused on Tori and the girl tried to squeal. Pulse, blood pressure and respiration indicators leapt as the girl tried to get up.

"Please Katie! Don't… I'm really here but I'm just a person like you or your parents or…"

"NO! You're Tori Vega! The greatest singer ever!"

"Ever?" Jade teased Tori in a whisper.

"Shaddap," in an equally quiet whisper and a smile. Then she asked her fan, "How are you feeling?"

"I still hurt in a lot of places. I'm so sorry I missed your show… I really wanted to be there but…"

"Hey, Katie, no worries. It's not your fault. But, since you're such a big fan, I wanted to come and see you in person."

Tori and Katie spoke for several minutes, uninterrupted by grateful, teary parents and an equally tearful Jade.

Soon, Tori said, "If you'd like, I can sing a song or two for you. It'll have to be a cappella."

"What's that?" Katie asked.

Jade snickered and said, "It's when you eat outside."

The Logans and Jade laughed before Tori finally said, "No, that's al fresco. A cappella is when you sing with no accompaniment – no instruments. And since I seem to have left my piano in my other pants…"

Katie smiled, "Cool…"

"So, is there any song in particular?"

"I love _Make I Shine_ best."

"Really? You know, that was the song that started it all. My sister, Trina, was supposed to sing it…" Tori went on with the story of her entry to Hollywood Arts. When she finished, Jade had to pipe up.

"Yeah, I remember that well. It was the beginning of the end of my life…" Then she smiled, indicating the joke even as Tori stuck her tongue out at the former Goth.

"Okay, Katie, I'm going to start and you come in when you're ready, okay?" The young girl in the bed nodded.

_Here I am once again, feeling lost but now and then_

Katie started quietly.

_I breathe it in to let it go and…_

Both started to sing in unison at 'And'.

_And you don't know where you are now…_

They sang the entire song, Katie's voice growing in volume and strength as they reached the end:

_In my victory, just remember me when I make it shine!_

Jade, the Logans, nurses who had gathered and a few nearby patients all started to applaud. Tori beamed at her new friend and Katie blushed, the color a welcome contrast to her earlier pallor.

They sang two more of Tori's pop standards then Tori sang her latest hit, solo this time. The Logans, especially Katie, were enthralled.

Jade, however, saw the fatigue the girl was fighting and whispered to Tori. The singer nodded and said, "Katie, this has been so much fun. You may even have a career as a singer ahead of you…"

"I wanna be an architect."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I wanna build unique places like Frank Lloyd Wright or… Mies Van Der Rohe."

Jade looked impressed, "You know who they are? Very cool."

Tori smiled and said, "Well, I think you'll do great at whatever you want to do. But, first, you have to get your butt out of this bed. Okay?"

"Okay!"

The ensuing Tori hug was as sincere as any she ever gave – but a lot looser given the girl's internal injuries.

"Okay, Katie. I gotta go. The slave master," she gestured to Jade "is making me go…"

"Hey!?"

"Joanne, Brad, it was so nice meeting you."

"Ms. Vega…Tori, I don't know how to thank you. I…"

"Just let me know when Katie walks out of here. You hear that, Katie? I'm expecting a good progress report!"

"You got it, Tori!" the girl declared.

And, as the lovers left, Tori fulfilled her promise and signed autographs for the nurses, their assistants and several of the patients.

Back on the street, she turned to Jade, "Thank you for finally agreeing to this. I never felt so good about what I do…"

Jade, embarrased by her earlier arguments, said, "I'm glad I was wrong." _You have no idea how glad…_

* * *

A few days later, the press agent for the hospital called Jade's producer – Jade's number was unlisted – and managed to contact Tori with a special request.

The following weekend, Tori put in one of the longest, but most fulfilling days of her professional career. She atarted off with a nearly-impromptu show, with local musisians, in the largest lecture hall at Lurie. As many ambulatory children as possible were brought in. The rest were able to watch Tori's show on closed circuit TV.

And Tori took the time to greet each one of the children in the lecture hall then went to the rooms of the other young patients to meet them. Each child was 'sternly' told to get better.

The singer also dangled a carrot to each patient, "You get out of here and I have a ticket for you for my next tour."

Later, Tori told Jade, "The oncology ward was the worst… I could barely hold it together there. But those brave kids…"

Jade took her to bed, just to hold her and comfort the singer as Tori cried quietly on her shoulder.

Two years later, that tour stop, with over ninety percent of the former patients in attendance, was the most heart-warming and show-stopping show of Tori's career. She broke down twice trying to sing _Make It Shine_ before she managed to get through it with the help of her fans.

* * *

Note: Pat Hughes, Ron Coomer, Len Kasper and Jim DeShaies are real people currently on the air for Cubs broadcasts and hopefully they'll still be doing their jobs up through the mid-2020's. And I hope I did them justice.


	7. Chapter 7 Housekeeping

Disclaimer: _Victorious _and its characters are the property of Schneider's Bakery and Nickelodeon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. No profit is intended or wanted for this story.

Note: Special thanks to LoganX5 for inestimable help with this story. Thanks to suggestions from Logan, I trimmed down the 'travelogue' aspects of the story. I love Chicago and it's history but I did go overboard. Hope I trimmed enough so it wasn't too much of a school lesson.

* * *

The week before Thanksgiving, the cutest couple on the Brown Line L got off at the Randolph/Wabash station and, after getting down to the street from the platform, headed west past the old Marshall Field's building that currently housed one of the Macy's chain. They literally window-shopped as they walked along the north side of the venerable old store.

Both Tori and Jade had on heavy-duty winter coats. Tori's was one of the Chicago Police Department coats she had seen at the Alley. Jade wore the same type but hers was a little more broken in with several years of use in Chicago winters.

"I'm so glad you bought me this jacket, Jade. It's nice and warm."

"And you look pretty hot in it too. Not to mention, I love the smell of the leather…"

Tori smiled and took Jade's gloved hand in her own.

* * *

This was a far cry from the regular gripes from Tori. At least twenty times since they left for breakfast at their diner that morning, she complained, "It's so cold…"

"Stop whining Vega," Jade replied. "It's barely below freezing. And it's only going to get worse!"

"Worse?!"

"Oh yeah, by the middle or end of January, maybe sooner, the temps can drop to near zero or even below zero. With the windchill, it'll feel like ten, twenty or even forty degrees below zero."

"What's the temperature now?"

"Oh, about thirty or thirty-one. Just below freezing, like I said," Jade told her as they neared the diner.

"I think I'm going to stay inside from January 'til… When does it get warm again?"

"Usually March but sometimes not until April or even May."

"Oooh, why did I move here?"

"Cause you love me." Jade kissed Tori, warming the other woman. "And I'll help you keep warm…"

Still, Tori's complaints about the cold were a regular feature of their day. Until they got off the L and headed into the Loop.

* * *

"Did you know that Marshall Field created the first department store and recreated the way people shopped?"

Tori laughed and said, "No, but I bet you'll tell me…"

"At the time he started his store here in Chicago – he was from New York originally – people paid prices based on what the store paid. Prices could fluctuate seasonally, weekly, even daily. Field decided to set the price based on an average he paid…"

Jade went on and Tori smiled. She loved Jade's passionate love of this city but she did go on and on. To tell the truth, she did like the story of how the Bears got their team name though. As they got to State Street, she tuned into Channel Jade again.

"And like Potter Palmer, Fields was one of the first to begin to actively start to rebuild his store – this one – and the downtown area after the Fire."

Already regretting the question slightly, Tori asked, "Who was Potter Palmer?"

Jade saw the look in Tori's eyes and relented on the history lecture, saying simply, "He was the first great hotelier in Chicago. His second hotel in now part of the Hilton chain, about three blocks south of here. We'll go there sometime. The lobby itself is beautiful."

Crossing State Street to Block Thirty-Eight, Jade looked at her girlfriend in awe. The brunette was standing on the sidewalk, the lights of the Oriental Theater across the street lightly reflected on her features. Tori's face was turned up as the snow flakes began to fall, her mouth open to catch the flakes on her tongue. In that moment, to Jade, she was the most beautiful…

Tori broke the spell as she looked at Jade, her lashes and eyebrows twinkling with snow flakes. With a smile, she asked, "What?"

"That's acid snow, ya know."

"What?"

"Well, what happens to acid rain in the winter?"

"It's not acid. I didn't burn my tongue or… Shut up!"

Jade barked out a laugh. Then she grabbed the dangling strings of Tori's stocking cap and pulled her close. Their lips met and parted. For a long, wondrous moment, they forgot the snow and the cold and even the holiday season.

In a whisper, Jade said, "I was thinking you are the most beautiful woman in the world."

"Can't be."

"Why not?"

"Cuz I'm holding the most beautiful woman in my arms."

Another kiss followed. Then Tori added, "And the most sarcastic!"

"C'mere." Jade pulled Tori to her again.

It was like every time they kissed. The act was a perfect expression of their love and longing for the other.

And, each time a kiss ended, both felt the loss of contact even as they held hands.

"C'mon, Vega. It's just up ahead."

At the next corner, Tori saw a cluster of small huts beyond the Richard J. Daley Center. The Plaza on the south side of the building, normally only home to a large Picasso sculpture and the Eternal Flame, was filled with little shops featuring seasonal foods, drink and gifts and collectibles.

"The Kriskindlemart," Jade announced with a flourish of her hand and a small introductory bow. Tori giggled, reminded of Jade's graceful rising from the couch as they went to bust Trina's show at the Spanish-language station a decade before.

Then Tori grabbed that hand and started to run towards the plaza. Jade laughed as she let herself be dragged. Tori stopped as they entered the bustling crowd and Jade pulled her close.

"You're as bad as Cat on Christmas!" she declared.

Tori just smiled shyly before they started to make their way around the small village-like layout. Wooden stands, many open-faced huts, were laid out around the Picasso. Along the front of the tower was a fully enclosed 'lodge' for people to sit in warmth while enjoying some of the traditional fare.

Jade pointed to the northwest corner of the Daley tower, "That's where the Bluesmobile crashed through the plate glass. And over across Clark Street, below those bas-relief stud muffins on the face of the Cook County Building, was the last stand of the Bluesmobile."

Fortunately, Tori had seen _The Blues Brothers_ again recently and knew what Jade was talking about.

Focusing back on the fest around them, Tori noted, along Washington Street, the tall Christmas tree was set up, waiting to be lit. Next to it was Santa's hut and more stands flanking those. Along Dearborn, near the Eternal Flame, Tori later discovered, were a manger scene and an electric minorah. Jade told her the Islamic crescent moon was displayed when a Muslim holiday, Arba'een, coincided with the holiday celebration. There was even a large A for the athiest/agnostic community.

"It's almost time," Jade said. "How 'bout some glogg?"

"Some what?"

"Glogg. Scandinavian for mulled wine. You know, warm and slightly spiced?"

"Sounds wonderful," Tori replied.

"Wait here. We have a good spot." Jade moved off into the crowd, leaving the singing star on her own.

While Jade bought the glogg, Tori was approached by a handsome, self-assured man.

"Hi, I'm Stu. Here by yourself?"

"Nope. My girlfriend is getting us something to drink."

"Well, from the lines, your friend will be a while. How 'bout I keep you company?"

"No. Thank you though."

"You never told me your name."

"No, I didn't."

"Aw, come on sweetie…" Stu said, still trying to cozy up to Tori.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything doll."

"Ever been to Nozu in LA?"

"No. Why?"

"Seems to be a place for a mysogist like you."

The man laughed, "Okay! That's good. You're pretty sharp as well as very pretty. Beautiful even."

"Thank you but…"

"C'mon, why not let me help keep you warm?"

A growl sounded behind him as they heard, "Cause that's my job, asshole!"

They both turned to see Jade holding two of the seasonal, commemorative ceramic mugs with wisps of steam floating up. Tori's face was a show of delight. Stu's was nervous but that lessened as his eyes took the time to take in Jade's beauty.

"Get lost, creep!" she said.

"What my girlfriend said," Tori added.

"Oh! You really are girlfriends? Wow. You have to hotter than hell together! How 'bout the three of us…"

"Maybe you didn't hear me, shithead? Go. Now."

As she spoke, Jade handed one mug to Tori and stepped toward Stu. He towered over her but that didn't faze Jade.

"Uh… I… Fine. Merry Dykemas!"

Jade moved closer and he stumbled before disappearing into the crowd.

Tori beamed, "My hero!"

"And don't you forget it!" Jade looped her free hand around Tori's waist. "How's the glogg?"

Tori took a sip. "This is wonderful! Can we get this in the store? Or…"

"Yes. Whole Foods has it. Trader Joe's too, I think. But we can even make our own. I saw a simple recipe online." Jade looked towards the still-dark tree. "Hey, I think it's about to start."

On a raised stand before the tree, they saw the mayor and a few other dignitaries mill about before the mayor gave a short speech.

His Honor flipped an exaggerated switch and the tree exploded into a rainbow of color. At the same time, loud booms sounded from behind and the lovers turned to see large icicle lights along the face of the Daley building, as well as a cascade of colorful sparks and small fireballs flying up from mortars between the lodge and the tower.

The crowd was cheering. Jade took that moment to turn Tori's face and kiss her.

"To our first Christmas together."

"And many, many more…" Tori concluded as they tapped mugs.

* * *

It had been a hectic six months for the couple. Tori finally headed back to LA – reluctantly.

She had plans and wanted to see what was possible and what was not. What was not wouldn't affect her long-term plans though.

After spending her first couple of days home with her family and friends, Tori met with her accountant – rather her financial planner.

Fortunately, it turned out, based solely on her available funds, her plans could be implemented – and still leave her a sizable monetary cushion. Thanks to savvy investments and a strong market, the money she'd invested from her earlier albums and tours had generated more money than she had expected – nearly triple what she thought, which was already a significant amount. And the preliminary pre-sales for her new, still-unrecorded album were already extremely promising.

Then she had to meet Mason. This was going to be the hard part. She knew, once she proved herself, she pretty much had carte blanche at Platinum, at least as far as the other artists were concerned. And her contract was due for renewal after her next album broke.

But Mason was a bit of a control freak.

But, Tori had learned how to use leverage. But she was never the type to abuse that edge. Use it, yes. Abuse it, never.

"Mason?" Tori said as she peeked into his office.

"TOREEE! How are you? How was the vacation?"

"I'm great, Mason! And the vacation was relazing and…fulfilling. And I saw a group you might like."

"Tori, I don't have time for fly-by-night bands. I only concentrate on people I know will be big. Huge, even."

"Mason, just do me a favor and listen to this." Tori handed him a flash drive. "This is one of their shows at North Park College. I think they have a great sound and are worth recording."

In a bored, condescending manner, Mason took the drive. "I'll check it out when I have a chance."

"No, Mason. I know that means it'll go into a drawer with a bunch of old demo tapes, disks and MP3s."

"Alright, Tori. I'll listen to it today. Okay?"

"Now?" Tori beamed her megawatt smile.

That smile was another money-maker for Mason. Thanks to that sweet, beautiful smile, he sold over half a millon portrait posters of Tori already. If he could only get her in a bikini before some paparazzi beat him to it…

"Alright." He plugged the drive into his laptop and played the first MP6 recording. Without realizing it, he found himself bobbing his head slightly to the music. Mason played a couple of other songs and smiled. "Tori, I have to admit, I think you're right! Who are these guys?"

"Weaghman's Folly. They're named for…"

"I don't care. I do like the name though. Where are they?"

"Chicago. They play a lot of the local clubs there and are even getting some air time on WXRT on the Local Anesthetic show."

That piqued Mason's interest even as he started another song. He knew of Local Anesthetic and was impressed. He wanted these guys and knew he had to get them signed now.

"Thanks Mason. I know you won't regret it. Now…"

_Uh-oh! That was just the preliminary bout…_ Mason realized.

"Mason, I want to live in Chicago. I already checked into everything and most of the recording work, except your final okay, can be done there. After all, Chess Records was huge there."

"Back in the '50s and '60s Tori. This is the '20s. I'm not sure they can…"

"Mason, I found a couple of studios that can do just about everything yours can. The magic is always done after the actual recordings anyway and that's always done here whether I'm in the studio or not. And it's only a few hours flight…"

The discussion went on for several minutes until Tori had to play her trump card.

"Mason, I love you. I always will. You launched my career and made me a pop star. Just like I always wanted. And you're letting me try new styles on this next album. I don't want to leave Platinum but, if that's what I have to do so I can work out of Chicago, I will."

Mason caved in less than two minutes. He held onto one point, which was not being contested anyway. He had final consultation on the songs on Tori's album. He started to argue for full control until Tori mentioned Chicago again.

As a result, Tori knew she'd sign a new contract with Platinum. But she wasn't about to admit it to Mason just yet.

* * *

Tori had already told her family of her decision. Trina wasn't happy but Tori promised she'd be there every important step of the way to the wedding. And Holly also promised to help Trina as much as she could.

In recent years, as Trina became less ego-drivven and less strident, Holly and David began to try to make up for the time lost when Trina had started at Hollywood Arts – the same time her ego outgrew her abilities. Holly had also realized how foolish her flirtation with her husband's former partner was and rededicated herself to her family.

Trina grumpily agreed but then she smiled widely. "You really love her, don't you?"

Tori smiled and nodded. "Yes I do. She's what I always needed. I just didn't know it until…"

Holly chimed in, "Until she disappeared."

"Yeah. I can't tell you how happy I was to actually see her again… And she's a lot different than you guys remember. I think the accident and her loss…" Tori wiped away tears again. She got weepy every time she realized the horror Jade had gone through. "After all that, she really changed."

"This I gotta see," Trina said.

"You will. She'd flying in on Friday. I'm planning a big get-together here then we drive across country."

"Drive?"

"Well, I want my Olivia." Tori had a classic early 1970s model Mercedes sedan she named Olivia that she wanted with her. And she also didn't want to rely on Jade being her chauffeur when they got back home.

_Home, I love what that means now…_

* * *

The party was a huge success. Everyone gave Jade a big hug, the biggest was naturally from Cat. The joy of having Jade back was surprising to the former Goth. Jade's parents and brother were among the guests, even though they had their own family reunion the night before after Jade's arrival.

The Olivers were there as well. Jade was terrified when she saw them. Only Tori holding her hand kept her from running. When Mrs. Oliver embraced her and her husband hugged both women, Jade froze before melting into each embrace. Going out onto the terrace, the three were left alone with their mutual sorrow. And Jade's apologies.

At one point, Mrs. Oliver said, "Jade, I can't say it didn't hurt that you left after the funeral but I understand. We both did. Beck was our son but he was your husband. And little James…" She choked back a sob then went on, "We loved all of you. And we wanted to be there for you."

"And I should've been there for you but… God, it just hurt so much!"

Another comforting embrace, "I know, my dear. I know."

Later, Jade and Tori were alone for a brief moment and Jade said, "I can't believe all these people are here to see me."

"Jade, they all love you. And they've all been concerned about you for the past five years."

"Love me? Like, maybe. Despise more likely." Jade stated with a quick laugh.

"No. You have no idea how wrong you are, Jade. We all love you."

Tori had to remind her that she had softened through college and especially after her son. She held Jade as she started to tear up but didn't collapse as she used to at the mention of her little one. Tori had that calming effect on her and that gave Jade another reason to love the Latina.

Soon they were together with their old friends. The day before Jade came back to town, Tori had explained what Jade went through and made them all promise not to bring up the subject. If Jade wanted to talk, that was another matter. They all promised. Tori made Cat pinky-swear just to be sure.

In the Vega living room. Andre swore he would be visiting soon. He wanted to work with Tori on her new album and now would to come to Chicago to do so. "It's a cool looking city, anyway. If you ladies will show me around… Who knows? Maybe I'll meed the future Mrs. Harris… Heh-heh-heh."

Tori laughed, "And the future ex-Mrs. Harris?"

"Hey now, that hurt," Andre said before laughing.

Cat and Robbie also promised to visit. Cat said, "But not 'til you two are past the honeymoon phase…"

Marrying Robbie and having a daughter had surprisingly matured the former red head. She had allowed her hair to return to it's natural, lovely brown even as she slowly was becoming the new Edith Head – the multi-Oscar winning legend in costume design.

Robbie had also managed to become a success in the more technical areas of studio work. With Sinjin Van Cleef , he had become one of the new masters of CGI. He was already studying to get in on the ground floor of the new experimental holographic work that the studios were exploring.

"Yeah, Jade, we'll definitely have to come see you. And little Sammy is almost at the age where she'll appreciate seeing the Big Apple."

"Uh, Rob, that's New York," Tori corrected.

"Oh. What's Chicago?"

"The Second City."

"Oh."

Sikowitz joined his former students and hugged Jade. "I'm so glad to see you, Jade."

"Why? Aren't I the sour milk in your coconut?" Jade said with a laugh.

"Of course. And I really miss your caustic attitude. I've been stuck with classes of shruggers since you guys graduated."

"Oh, it can't be that bad," Tori said.

"No, not really. But none of my classes have had a gang like you. I was lucky enough to be teaching as talented a group of teenagers as I've ever seen. And you've all proved yourselves to be true to my hopes."

Jade nodded, "Yeah, you've all done great. I'm so proud of you!"

The older man interrupted, "Jade, you're not excluded. You have gone from tragedy to triumph. I checked online. You are one of the top radio personalities in Chicago! And that's a hard market. Here it's all cookie-cutter DJs and ranting talking heads. Chicago is much the same but you manage to stand out.

"So…I'm proud of you too. My little bit of acid rain…"

Jade hugged her old teacher, tears in her eyes.

After a long pause, Tori stepped up, "Um, excuse me? The fiance here?"

Sikowitz looked up with a smile, "Yes?"

"Let go of my girlfriend!"

Cat, speechless until that moment, yelled, "FIANCE?!"

Covering his ears, Andre nodded, "What Lil Red shrieked…"

Tori snickered and said, "None of you saw the rock?''

"I thought it… Well, you know…"

Robbie blurted out, "We thought it was the first one."

A flash of pain in Jade's eyes caused Tori to pull her in, wrapping her arms around the woman even as she sent a death glare at Robbie.

Jade smiled as Tori pulled her into the hug. In a low voice, she shook her head, "I…um…I sold it and the wedding ring… Gave the money to… Well, anonymously donated it to JDRF."

Explanations took place before Cat couldn't take it any long. Always the busy body, she asked, "So, who popped the question? And where? And… Details! I need details!"

Like she had regressed ten years, Cat was jumping up and down by this point, yelling, "Details! Details!"

Tori relented, "I asked Jade. I know it was kind of rushed but I also knew it was right. One day, I went with her downtown. While she did her show, I checked out some shops on Jewelry Row – a block or so of Wabash Avenue under the L tracks. Earlier, I lifted one of her rings and used that for the sizer."

Jade picked up the thread, "When she met me at the Tower, I could tell she was tense but I had no idea why. I had already planned to take her to the Navy Pier so we walked the half-mile or so east to the Pier. Showed her the main concourse then we went through the Crystal Gardens and out to the small amusement area."

"Jade took me on the Ferris Wheel. It's huge! Taller than any traveling amusement park ride. And the views… Anyway, I was thinking about asking her there at the top but, when we got in the car, we had a family of three with us. I spent most of the ride talking to the daughter who was a fan."

"Did you give her an autograph?" Cat asked.

"Of course I did. I signed her ride ticket stub and posed with her for a couple of pictures when we got to the top so Chicago was behind us."

"God, I wanted to kill her then! They kept moving around and the cage was swaying and… Thanks to Vega, I now have acrophobia!"

Everyone laughed then Cat pressed the question. She was practically jumping in her seat again for information.

"I got Jade to walk along the Pier. The south side of the Pier is where all the lake cruisers dock. The promenade is wide and there are stands for beer and soda and snacks… Anyway, I thought about getting her on a cruise but I realized we would be in a crowd there too.

"We got all the way to the end of the Pier. It's a long way."

"Says the girl from LA who drives across the street to buy a gallon of milk."

Tori stuck her tongue out at Jade then went on, "This thing sticks out into Lake Michigan like a half-mile!"

"More like two-thirds of a mile. It's thirty-three hundred feet long – the biggest artificial structure in Lake Michigan."

Cat brought the discussion back with an anxious simple non-question. "_Anyway_…"

Tori giggled. "Yeah. Anyway, the end of the Pier has a lot of people around. Not nearly as many as the promenade but… Near the flag stands, is a giant anchor. It's from the USS Chicago, a Navy cruiser in the Second World War. I pulled Jade over there and then to the guard rail along the edge of the Pier away from most of the people out there. The wind off the lake was strong, blowing my hair all over the place."

"I asked her what was going on and the goof said something like wanting to see the lighthouse across the channel and the anchor and… I could only pick up a couple of things. This was the worst, fastest babbling of Tori Vega's life-long career."

"Well, I was nervous. So I got down on one knee and held the box up to her. Before I could say anything, Jade said…"

"Nice box. Is it for me?"

"I fumbled to open it…"

"She almost dropped it in the lake."

"No I didn't! I caught it before it even hit the ground!"

"Proceed…"

"So, I got the box open and held it up. Jade's eyes were tearing up…"

"The wind off the water was making my eyes water."

"The wind… Yeah, like I said, it was blowing a bit. And it lifted Jade's hair and… She was so beautiful. I finally asked her to marry me."

A pause as the pair remembered that moment: Tori looking up at Jade with the sun highlighting her shoulder-length brown locks as they floated in the wind. Jade seeing the love in Tori's eyes even as the wind blew her long tresses across the beautiful face.

Cat stamped her foot. "AND?! What did she say?!"

Tori shook her head and looked at her friend.

Jade asked, "Really? C'mon, Cat…"

Tori gripped Jade's hand and told their friend, "Well, of course she said yes."

Jade nodded. "Yeah, I said yes. And I hope I don't regret it…"

"I'll give you something to regret," Tori declared as she pulled Jade into her arms.

"Promise, promises, Vega…"

"You'll all be invited to the wedding of course. It's going to be a small service but we want you there."

"Ya know, Rob, if you bring that irritating splinter, I can't promise I won't use him for firewood."

"Gee, thanks, Jade," Robbie said laconically.

"Ja-ade, you know he hasn't had to use Rex since high school!" Cat said, defending her husband.

Undeterred, Jade turned to Andre, "And you can bring your girl-of-the-month too, Andre."

"Thanks. Heh-heh…"

Then Jade asked, "How many of your women have actually been Playmates of the Month?"

"Only three!"

Cat, of all people, asked, "Yeah, but didn't you also go out with a Hustler Honey of the Month? And a couple of Penthouse Pets?"

"Um, yeah… Well, um…"

"And that porn star with the huge implants…"

"Cat!?"

Before the end of the party, everyone congratulated the newly engaged couple. And they all expressed their dismay that Tori was moving so far away. Her response was usually, "It's only a few hours by plane…"

* * *

The drive back to Chicago was more relaxed than Jade's flight from her tragedy. As it had five years before, Interstate 15 through the High Desert took them directly to Las Vegas. Rather than bypass Las Vegas, that was their first stop. Staying at the legendary Caesar's Palace, they gambled a bit, saw a couple of shows, strolled and shopped along the Forum and made love a lot – in bed, in the shower and in the separate bathtub.

The last night there, Jade woke with a scream. Tori jerked up and saw the stark terror on Jade's tear-stained face. "Jade, honey…"

"Uh… I… Um… No, I'm…alright," Jade panted as she tried to pul herself together.

"You had the dream again?"

Jade nodded, her hands covering her eyes as she lay on her side, curled into a fetal postion. Tori held and whispered, "Jade, it'll be okay… Jade listen to me. It's not your fault. You're a victim too."

Finally Jade calmed enough to roll towards her fiance. "What time is it?"

"About 1 AM."

Jade nodded, "That's it. Today is…James' birthday. It always hits me hardest today – his birthday and the day of the…crash."

"Jade, what can I do?"

"Just hold me. Make me remember how to live."

"Anytime. All the time. Forever, Jade."

Later, after they talked for nearly an hour, they made slow love, finally falling asleep after 3:30 in the morning.

A late start from Vegas had them late getting into Utah, after a eye-catching trip along a small canyon through extreme northwestern Arizona. After passing St. George, the car started to slow down. The tachometer showed the engine's RPMs dropping as their speed dropped from sixty to fiftyf9ve to forty… Tori pulled to the far right, almost on the shoulder, as her car dropped from ten and even five miles per hour. Tori downshifted to ease any strain on her car even as she worried about their ability to travel the remaining forty miles into Cedar City.

Every mile marker, Tori prayed for another mile or more. Jade, worried a little but also somewhat amused as her fiance's knuckles whitened from death-gripping the wheel. And she knew either a state trooper or some Good Samaritan would pull over to help if the car died completely.

Finally, they made it to the first exit for Cedar City. After pulling off the interstate and into the first service station, Tori spoke for the first time in the past twenty miles, "Thank God! I can't understand what happened to Olivia."

"Olivia?"

"My car. I named her Olivia, after Olivia Wilde," Tori sighed, relief still flowing through her.

"Okay…"

"See, Olivia Wilde reminds me of you…"

"Whatever," Jade said, not admitting how flattered she was to be compared to one of the most beautiful women on the planet.

Turned out, the engine had calibrated for near sea level after some extensive work in a gargae while Tori was on tour. The mechanic at the BP station said it would run fine in the morning after the engine adjusted.

Sure enough, the next morning, Olivia started right up and they headed north on I-15 to Interstate 70. As they were about to get on the east-bound interstate, Jade said, "Pull off the highway and fill the car. I made that mistake and I was white-knuckling it into Grand Junction, Colorado on fumes."

Jade didn't mention she then thought it was a partial payment for her guilt.

The drive along I-70 down from the Wasatch Range was a beautiful example of the American West. Tori usually pointed out the colors of the formations and stria they passed. Jade acknowledged each comment with a grunt. She wasn't being ganky but finally enjoying the view. They stopped several times to take pictures of the country.

Grand Junction, just over the Utah-Colorado state line, and Tori filled up again. Well over a half a tank was needed, prompting Jade to say, "Hah! Not that I told you so…"

That night, they stayed just outside Denver. The next, after spending a full day driving rhrough some of the flattest country either of them had seen – for hour after endless hour with regular comments from Jade about the Children and He Who Walks Behind The Rows - they stopped in Kansas City. From there, they took a short six-hour drive and stopped in St. Louis, giving them another relatively short day of driving before they finally arrived in…

"Sweet Home Chicago," Jade sang.

* * *

Shortly after their cross-country drive back to Chicago, Tori started shopping for a new home for them. She kept it a secret for the time being. She knew Jade loved her apartment but she had also been talking about moving to a bigger place. Especially now that Tori was in her life. But she wanted to stay in Chicago, on the North Side, if she did move.

In late August, Tori met Jade at the Tower studio. "Come with me. I have something to show you…"

Tori grabbed a cab on Michigan Avenue and directed the driver up to the Park West neighborhood and a new high rise on North Lakeview Avenue. Jade guessed what was happening but kept her mouth shut for the moment.

Taking the elevator up to the thirty-third floor – Jade was pleased to see a thirteenth floor in the building – and down the corridor to the southeast corner unit.

Tori unlocked the door and led Jade into the condo. As they came in, the kitchen was on their left with coat/storage closets on the right. Immediately in front of them was the living room. Beyond the kitchen was the dining area with a small window looking out towards the lake. The dining room opened on the living room as well.

Jade was stunned. The living room was easily twice the size of hers but what really caught her was the sliding glass doors leading onto the deck. The view beyond – Lake Michigan on the left across Lincoln Park with the Lakefront extending south to the Pier and the towers of the Gold Coast, River North and the Loop beyond – took Jade's breath away.

Tori led her onto the deck and pointed out the Zoo, the Lagoon and North Avenue Beach below them. Then the other sites beyond.

Jade's temporary acrophobia forgotten, she stood at the rail and just gazed back and forth from the smaller buildings of Old Town to their right across to the towers along Lake Shore Drive.

After letting Jade enjoy the view for several minutes, Tori pulled her back into the condo and down the short hallway. On the left were two bedrooms – a small one and the master bedroom. Both had windows that opened onto the same view as they had from the deck.

The master bedroom was half again as large as Jade's and had its own bathroom with twin sinks, a large, glass-doored shower and a large, oval bathtub with Jacuzzi jets. The toilet was in a smaller, separate room.

Jade smiled, "So you won't funk up the rest of the bathroom?"

"Hey! I'm not the one who has to light a match when she's done!"

The bedroom also had a walk-in closet that was nearly as big as the guest bedroom Tori hadn't been using at Jade's for some time.

Across the hall was a full, less ornate bathroom – just a toilet, sink and stand-up shower - and another bedroom. Both were interior rooms, hence no windows.

Back in the living room, Tori asked "So? Do you like it?"

"I… I don't know what to say…"

"Please say you like it?" Tori asked, her voice taking on her typical whine Jade knew so well.

"Tori, it's fantastic! I love it!" Jade leapt into Tori's arms, hugging the woman she loved. Then she asked, "But can we afford it?"

"I already took care of that. All we have to do is sign the papers." Then Tori told Jade the seven-figure price. "And I got almost fifteen percent knocked off."

"But it's too much. I could never afford this…"

"Jade, this is ours. I can afford it. Consider this my dowry."

"You asked me to marry you. The bride brings the dowry."

"So? It's an outdated idea anyway."

"So not the point, Tori. I can't have you pay…"

Ignoring what she herself has just said, Tori countered with, "Dowry, remember? And to make you feel better, you can take care of the property taxes. Even as high as they are, you only pay roughly two months rent less than you do for our place's rent for a year."

Jade looked around the place, going back into each room then back onto the deck. She spun around and stared lovingly at her woman. "God yes! Let's go see whoever and…"

* * *

In less than a month, Jade had sublet her place for the last five months of her lease and the happy couple was settled in their new high-rise condo.

The day they actually moved in, Jade was singing _Movin' On Up_ in the elevator. Tori thought she sounded better than the woman who sang the original theme for _The Jeffersons_. And that woman, Ja'net DuBois, had an awesome bluesy voice.

The week before, Tori flew back to LA to pick out what she wanted shipped to Chicago and what she would keep, temporarily, at her parents' home.

"Temporarily?" David asked.

"That's double-talk for leaving it here until we die or move to Florida," Holly explained.

Tori also helped Trina with her wedding arrangements and saw her friends.

The singing star returned the night before the big move. Most of Jade's place was packed and looked strangely smaller with empty shelves and walls. Knick-knacks were packed as well and the piles from the dining room table were missing. "I threw them out."

Tori looked at Jade with an arched eyebrow. Jade huffed, "Really!"

It looked even smaller when the movers came the next day and took it all. Before the girls left, they had one last quickie in their old, first, home together. They had already christened their new home in each room, on the bare floors.

Furniture would be a new experience there.

Before they got busy one last time in the old place, Tori asked, "What about the movers?"

"They'll really take their time to build up the per hour rate," Jade predicted.

At their new home, Jade led Tori to the door this time and let her in. There were some scattered boxes in the kitchen and along some of the walls in the dining room and the living room – places where no furniture was going to be set. Tori gave Jade full control of how the rooms would be set up.

Jade led Tori to the third bedroom, the interior room. "Close your eyes."

Tori did and heard the door open. Then a click of a light switch. Jade's hand took hers and led her in. "Go ahead and open your eyes."

Tori looked around the room, stunned. It was lined with state-of-the-art white, aoustic tile. Even the ceiling. "What…?"

"I know rehearsal space in town is kinda tight and expensive. I thought you could use this room to practice your songs. And… See? I even made up the closet so any recording gear can be set up there."

"Oh my god, Jade! You are the sweetest…" _kiss_ "…most wonderful…" _kiss_ "…most beautiful…" _kiss_ "…woman in the world."

The next kiss was a lot deeper and would've gone farther but for the movers' arrival.

"I knew they'd milk the delivery time…" Jade said smugly.

* * *

Jade led Tori through the happy, festive crowd to the various stalls of Kriskindlemart. Many were run by Europeans who sold hand-crafted goods from Germany, Austria and other Bavarian and Scandinavian countries in the European Union.

Stalls were filled with hand-knitted winter gear, toys – hand-carved and manufactured, - glass ornaments and steins. One even had religious items carved from wood from the Holy Land.

Other booths sold glogg, beer, cider, cocoa, coffee, tea, pretzels, sausages, food platters, roasted nuts, chocolates, and chocolate-covered fruit.

From a couple from Krakow, Tori bought a large, hand-blown, glass ornament for her parents and another for her sister and brother-in-law. They both bought hand-made toys for the Shapiro's son as well.

And Jade bought more glogg for herself and Tori.

An hour later, Jade led Tori down Dearborn Street to the Palmer House. Entering the retail level, Jade guided Tori up the escalator to the main lobby. It was an ornate, opulent, two-story open space with chairs, sofas, settees and small tables. A small bar was off to the side as well as a larger, separate piano bar beyond.

Tori stared at the room and the décor, her eyes wide with wonder and admiration. Jade knew, at that moment, where their wedding night would be consummated.

Then they were back out of the legendary hotel on the Wabash Avenue side. An L train rattled by overhead as they walked next door to Miller's Pub, a famous restaurant that is renowned for their grill.

The dark panelled walls were covered with signed pictures of famous people who had eaten or drank there in the years since it opened after Prohibition. Tori's picture would be on the wall within a year.

An hour later, the sated, definitely buzzed couple took a cab back home. They didn't let their buzz ruin their personal fun once they were home. But they did fall asleep almost immediately after they both climaxed.

* * *

Christmas Eve was special for them. Jade and Tori hosted a small get-together for their friends. Sue and her family were naturally there as were Jade's production crew, friends Tori had made at the recording studio and others they had befriended over the past seven months.

Food was there in plenty – Spanish fare from Tori's now-talented hands and some other appetizers Jade managed to buy and/or cook. And the beer, liquor and wine was plentiful.

The condo was tastefully decorated for the season. A wreath on the front door, a beautiful tree filled the corner of the living room, with presents beneath, and lights were strung around the living room glass doors as well as around the deck railing. The dining room and bedroom windows also had lights around the edges and small, electric candles on the window sills.

Over the years, further decorations would be added to enhance the holiday feel of their home.

The last of the guests left shortly after midnight and the couple spent a weary hour cleaning up after the affair. Sue had volunteered to stay and help but her husband, their designated driver (a pre-requisite for Jade for any guest who drove), was getting tired and the girls declined her offer.

Everyone left with a small gift, especially Sue's daughter, Carly. Jade and Tori made a serious point to each guest that they did not expect, or want, reciprocal gifts. And any given would be donated to Goodwill.

Turning off the tree lights, Tori headed to the bedroom to get ready for bed. Jade said she'd be along shortly. Then she pulled some wrapped packages from the closet and placed them under the tree among the gifts they had received from their families.

Jade joined Tori in bed, loving the glow of the window lights as they bathed her future wife who was already snoring lightly.

The next morning, Tori woke first. She quietly left the bedroom, used the other bathroom then made coffee. More presents joined those under the tree before Tori started to get the ingredients for breakfast.

Jade woke up to the smell of freshly brewed coffee and the sounds of Christmas music coming from the living room.

She was greeted by Tori with a mug of coffee and her offer, "Do you want a Bloody Mary? Mimosa? Or egg nog?

"Spiked?"

"If you want."

Jade opted for a Bloody Mary and Tori had a mimosa. They set their coffee and drinks on the coffee table. Then Tori started to pass out the presents.

They took turns opening each present. Jade made a point of making Tori go first.

"Open that one," she directed.

Tori opened a small box and found a glass ornament she had admired at the Kriskindlmart. She cried out happily when she saw it was the large, red Santa hat. The frosted white band was engraved with the words:

_Tori and Jade's 1st Christmas_

"I got it a few days ago after one of my shows."

"Oh my… I love it! Jade! I…"

After Tori kissed Jade thoroughly, they hung it on their tree. It became the first ornament they hung every Christmas from that year on.

That Christmas, the two women who had been separated, and lost, for so long were wrapped in the warmth of their finding each other. Finally.

* * *

That's it for this little saga. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
